Nobody In Love
by FlyWithDamagedWings
Summary: **This fanfic contains an original character** After running away, Trinity found herself in another world and taken prisoner by Organisation XIII. Now she's stuck trying to prove her worth, while at the same time trying to decipher their secrets and lies. And along the way, she couldn't help but to get her own heart captured. - Cover image by PrincessElemmiriel on deviantArt
1. Prologue: Criminal

"What are you blaming me for?" eighteen-year-old Trinity Averhart exclaimed. She was sitting on the couch with her arms folded across her chest. Or at least she had been the moment before. By now, though, she had jumped to her feet angrily. "Hell, I'm your daughter!" she went on yelling. "You're supposed to take my side!"

"Not when you're a criminal," her father responded. "And why should I take the side of the guilty?"

"I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Try telling that to the town official who brought you to my doorstep at three o'clock in the morning."

"I didn't do anything wrong," she repeated through gritted teeth.

"How do I know that for sure?"

"Can't you just trust me for once?" She sighed. "You haven't even heard my side of the story yet."

"Fine," he replied before taking a seat. "Explain."

Trinity hated it when he sat in that armchair. He only ever sat there when he had the intentions of judging her. And she knew she wasn't going to be able to get through to him because he wasn't even going to bother to listen to a word she had to say. But she figured she still might as well go for it.

"I didn't do it," she stated simply. "I was just in the very wrong place at the very wrong time."

"Yes, that seems to happen to you a lot," he pointed out.

She pursed her lips. "Right. But I'm always the one who calls for help. Why would I do that if I allegedly caused the trouble to begin with?"

"To try to make everyone believe you were innocent, which has indeed been working in your favour up until now. But tonight you were caught at the scene of the crime and now every other incident has all eyes on you. And you do even understand that since you're eighteen now the consequences will be far worse?"

"I'm well aware of all that, yes, but I swear it's always just unfortunate timing."

"Please, no one has luck that bad," he denied. "Besides," he got back to his feet, "you have no evidence to help you. Thus, I have no reason to believe you didn't do it."

She shook her head. "Every time. You do this to me every damn time!"

"Then you shouldn't be so surprised. Just like I won't be surprised when you run away tonight because that's what you do every time."

"One of these times I won't come back," she threatened.

Now he laughed. "And where would you go? You have no one here for you; no one who would be willing to help you."

"I don't need anyone. I practically raised myself anyhow."

His laughter only continued to echo through the house. "Please, you can't do anything for yourself. You can't protect yourself. You can't even handle yourself."

"So you really think you've taken care of me all these years? Hah! With the way you've treated me, you're the reason I do know how to handle myself."

"Then why are you still here? Why have you kept returning?"

"Good question," she admitted, angry at herself for not having a real answer. "Consider me gone." She turned to leave.

"One last thing, darling daughter of mine," he stopped her, using a condescending tone of voice.

"Yes, daddy dearest?" she responded with the same tone.

"When you come back," he began, his lips curling into a smirk, "you must confess to everything, and then I will only bail you out if you agree—"

"Save your breath," she cut him off. "I won't be returning this time. And I promise you that." Trinity then walked out of the house and into the cold night. "Like you said, there's nothing here for me."


	2. Chapter One: The New Prisoner

There wasn't much activity in The World That Never Was, but that's how things typically were. It was just a dark and dreary place. But something felt different enough to cause the Luna Diviner to leave the Castle. Something was off and he was going to figure out what.

And he was quick to do so when he came across someone who didn't belong.

"Who are you?" he questioned the young girl.

"I could ask you the same thing," she replied defencively.

"Don't act tough. There's no need to. Just tell me who you are."

"Not until you tell who you are. And where I am."

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

"Then I can't tell you anything either."

"I have ways of making you tell."

Her face darkened. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Are you sure you want to find that out?"

"I have a feeling you're looking forward to showing me anyway."

He took a step closer to her. "Have it your way, then."

She moved back. "Stay away from me."

"Oh, you don't know what you've gotten yourself into," he warned her as he continued moving closer.

"I'll get myself out just as easily," she stated.

"We'll see about that."

With that, he summoned his rather large Claymore out of nowhere. The girl, taken aback, fell to the ground. She still went on moving away from the man, though. And she was trying not to show any fear.

"There's no point in trying to escape because you won't be able to."

"We'll see about that," she repeated his words. She then jumped back to her feet and began to run.

"If it's a chase you want, it's a chase you'll get," he thought aloud. He vanished into the darkness for a split moment and reappeared before the girl. "I'm not one for games," he told her.

Her light green eyes were wide now. "How did you—?"

"That's not important," he cut her off. "Stop resisting and just come with me."

"I would, but I was taught to stay away from strange men," she said back.

"If you're trying to be amusing, it's not working." He then pointed his Claymore directly at her. "I'll only say it one more time."

She continued moving away from him. And when she turned to run again, she found herself trapped for she had nowhere else to run; the ground was gone. Yet there was a giant castle floating above the gaping hole.

"I must be dreaming," she declared. She turned back to the man to see that he was just about ready to attack. He struck at her and she dove out of the way. "Fine!" she screamed into the hard ground. "I'll go with you," she finally gave in.

"I knew you'd eventually see it my way," he replied. His Claymore vanished. "Get up."

She returned to her feet and he grabbed a hold of her arm. Then a pool of darkness formed around them. She gasped for breath, unsure of what was about to happen. And the next thing she knew, she was in a white room, surrounded by a circle of extremely tall chairs.

"What is this place?" she wondered.

"Not so tough anymore," he responded.

"And you think you are?"

"Excuse me?"

"Please, you attacked a defenceless eighteen-year-old girl," she stated. "There's nothing intimidating about that."

"What is going on here?" another deep male voice suddenly asked.

She looked up to see that a man with white hair had appeared in one of the chairs before her and the blue-haired man.

"My Lord, this girl is an intruder," the Luna Diviner stated.

"An intruder?" the Superior of the In-Between repeated. "What's her threat?"

"She imposes no threat."

"Then she's not an intruder; she's just a nuisance."

"Hey!" she exclaimed offencively.

"How would you like me to deal with her?" the Luna Diviner checked.

"Off her," the Superior of the In-Between answered simply.

Her eyes widened. "Wait!" she yelled, interrupting them again. "Isn't killing me a bit drastic? I mean, is it really necessary?"

"Why wouldn't it be? You've come into our world and now you've seen too much of it."

"But I'm not a threat! So it's not like I can do anything, right? And I don't even know how I get myself here. So I wouldn't be able to find my way back if you were to take me home."

"Do you really think we're that stupid?"

"No, I think I'm that stupid."

He contemplated this for a moment. "Who are you?"

She figured now that she might as well cooperate. "My name is Trinity Averhart," she informed them both.

"I am Lord Xemnas," he introduced himself in response. "And this is Saïx. He is second in command."

"Second in command of what?" she asked, though she had been afraid to.

"Organisation XIII," Saïx answered.

"What's that?"

"You'll learn soon enough," Xemnas declared. "Plus, being our new prisoner, you'll have plenty of time to learn all you want to know."

"Prisoner?" Trinity repeated. "You can't be serious?"

"What else are we to do with you?"

"I'm sure the option to off you still stands," Saïx pointed out.

"Being your prisoner sounds wonderful," she instantly replied.

"I figured you'd come around," Xemnas said. "VII, bring her to her cell. She'll need time to get comfortable. I'll let the others know about the situation." And with that, he disappeared from the chair.

Saïx grabbed hold of Trinity's elbow again and the pool of darkness surrounded them once more. When it was gone again, they were in an entirely new area.

"What is that thing?" she wondered.

"I'm not sure what you're referring to."

"That thing you do to take us from place to place."

"It's called a dark corridor; it's our mode of transportation."

"I got that part." She paused. "And who are the others? Or how many others are there?"

"The Organisation consists of thirteen members."

"Only thirteen of you live in this huge castle."

"Enough," he responded. "Here." He opened a cell. "This is where you'll spend your nights."

"My nights? Does that mean I'll be able to freely roam during the day?"

"No more questions," he reiterated. She stepped into the cell without another word and he closed it behind her. "Someone will be here in the morning with more information for you."

"More information on—?" she began, but stopped herself when she saw his face. "Never mind," she said instead. "I'll find out tomorrow."

"You're a faster learner than I would have expected," he admitted. And just like that, he was gone. He returned to the circle room, except this time he appeared in his chair. And this time, the other members of the Organisation filled their seats as well. "She's secured," he stated.

"Very good," Xemnas said.

"So what exactly is going on?" Zexion then questioned.

"It seems like we have a new prisoner," Xaldin confirmed.

"How did she even get here?" Lexaeus wondered.

"She claims she doesn't know," Saïx answered.

"As if!" Xigbar exclaimed. "She's gotta be lying."

"What are we even keeping her for?" Larxene then asked. "It's not like she'll be useful to us."

"But she could be," Xemnas disagreed.

"How so?" Vexen wondered curiously.

"Maybe she could be our…connection."

"To what?" Demyx asked.

"To the outside worlds," Axel answered for the superior. "Got it memorised?"

"Perhaps," Marluxia began. "I'm sure we'll be able to figure out a purpose for her either way."

"This sounds like it could be a well-played game," Luxord assumed. "If thought up the right way."

"I'll focus on her purpose," Xemnas declared. "As will Saïx, and even Zexion," he added.

"Of course, my Lord," Saïx accepted. Zexion only nodded.

"This can't be a good idea," Axel thought aloud. "Who's gonna keep an eye on her so she doesn't go where she doesn't belong?"

"All of you will," Xemnas answered. "She'll spend nights in the cell, but won't be required to spend days in it."

"Why not?" Xaldin wondered.

"I'm interested to see how she utilises her surroundings and how she'll act around us all."

"This doesn't seem very clever," Vexen thought aloud.

"Do you not trust his intentions?" Saïx accused.

"No worries, VII," Xemnas cut back in. "IX just needs time to see how well this will work out."

"And if it doesn't work out?" Larxene questioned.

"That's when we'll off her," he decided.

"Wait," Roxas suddenly spoke up after having just been sitting and listening the entire time, "so…is she not one of us?"

"No, she's not like us," Zexion confirmed. "She has a heart."

"And apparently we need that," Lexaeus commented.

"Well, that is our ultimate goal after all," Xigbar pointed out.

"That's true," Demyx agreed.

"Don't worry about it, Roxas," Axel interrupted.

"Yes, don't worry, XIII," Xemnas stated in agreement. "As of right now, she's none of your concern."

The small blonde nodded. "All right."

"Now what?" Luxord asked.

"Now this meeting is over," Xemnas declared. "Dismissed."

Everyone disappeared aside for Xemnas, Saïx, and Xigbar.

"You really believe she could be useful to us?" Xigbar questioned.

"I believe we could find something she could do for us," Xemnas admitted.

"And if she doesn't cooperate?"

"She will," Saïx assured him. "She has an idea of what we're capable of, so she will."

"But if she doesn't?" he repeated.

"We'll deal with that when the time comes," Xemnas answered. "For now, we get to know her and she gets to know the Organisation. We figure out what she is capable of and we make her trust us. Then we find a way to use her to our own advantage."


	3. Chapter Two: Day One

Back in the cell, Trinity had sat down and made herself as comfortable as possible. "This should be fun," she mumbled to herself. "I wonder how long I'll actually be stuck here. I wonder how I even got here." She thought long and hard, trying to retrace her steps in Twilight Town after she left her house. But the last thing she recalled was heading into that old mansion. And on everything else she was just drawing a blank. So she let out a sigh. "Well, either way, it's too late to go back now."

She lay back on the floor of the cell and just stared upwards. She had a feeling she was alone for the rest of the night, so she didn't bother waiting for anyone to come to her. She didn't sleep any, though. She didn't trust the place she was in, so she couldn't sleep. Better yet, she didn't trust the people. She couldn't. After all, she didn't know a thing about them. She could only assume that they were on the verge of insanity.

She found herself surprised at how dark the Castle got that night despite the fact that it was entirely white. But that darkness actually helped her stay awake. She hated the dark and could never sleep when it was pitch black around her. So she ended up spending the night just sort of shifting around. Then when daybreak came, she lay back down.

"Are you up?" a male voice soon asked.

She sat up to see Saïx standing outside the cell. "I didn't sleep," she told him.

"Very well." He opened the cell. "Follow me."

He turned and began to walk away. Trinity would have preferred to remain in the cell, but she still trailed after him without a word.

"No portal…thing today?" she spoke up.

"We don't constantly travel with those," he replied.

"Ah, of course."

They fell silent and she continued following him closely. Soon enough, they came to a room that looked almost like a lounge area. There were a couple couches and chairs and tables. One wall was made up entirely of floor to ceiling windows, too. And she had to admit, the view was spectacular.

"This is the Grey Area," Saïx announced. "This is where most of the members tend to spend their downtime. A few of them have already left on their missions for the day, though."

"You all have missions from day to day?"

"Not all of us," he denied. "Lord Xemnas and I typically stay here and watch over the Castle and make sure everything is in order."

She nodded. "I see." She took a look around before stepping up to the wall of windows. "What's this world called?"

"The World That Never Was. And this is The Castle That Never Was."

"Creative," she muttered sarcastically. "You know, you don't seem to show very much emotion," she then commented.

"Of course not. The Organisation is made up of Nobodies."

She faced him again. "You say that like I'm supposed to know what it means." She paused, pursing her lips. "I don't know what it means."

"Nobodies are beings who exist without hearts," he explained.

"Wait…so none of you have hearts?"

"Correct. Thus, we don't experience emotions."

She laughed, folding her arms across her chest. "That doesn't make any sense," she declared.

"Do I really need to explain it further? Nobodies come to be—"

"No, no, not that part," she denied, cutting him off. "The emotion part."

Now he paused. "What are you talking about?"

"You don't feel with your heart. I mean, sure, emotions are typically associated with the heart, but emotions are actually experienced with the brain. Emotions are like endorphins." She laughed a bit more. "All a heart does is pump blood through your veins." Now she shrugged her shoulders, her arms dropping back down by her sides. "So heart or no heart, the lot of you can still experience any and every emotion."

"I assure you, we can't," he denied.

She opened her mouth to retort, but before any words could come out, they were joined by others.

"Hello!" a male voice exclaimed. She looked to see a tall man with red spiky hair entering the room. A blonde female and a man with pink hair followed behind him. "This must be the prisoner."

"There's no need to refer to her as so," Saïx replied.

"And I'd prefer not to be called that," she added.

"Like we care," the blonde said back.

"According to Saïx, you can't care anyway," she mumbled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" the pink-haired man wondered. His voice was a lot deeper than she had expected.

"Oh, I was just explaining to Saïx here that—"

"Introduce yourselves," Saïx then demanded, cutting her off.

"But—"

"Nothing," he cut her short again.

"I am Marluxia," the pink-haired man then told her, ignoring the banter.

"I'm Larxene," the blonde went on.

"Name's Axel," the redhead finished. "Got it memorised?"

Trinity held back a laugh. "I'll try to."

"So, what were you saying before?" Marluxia asked.

"She wasn't saying anything," Saïx told him.

"Wow, you really don't want them to be able to think for themselves," Trinity realised. The blue-haired turned his gaze on her. "Is that supposed to intimidate me?" She smiled. "It doesn't."

"And now's the time to back down," Axel advised her. "This is a fight you don't wanna start."

"You don't know my father," she replied. "See, I can deal with shit like this. I have been since I was nine."

"Don't say you were never warned," Saïx cut back in. "As for the three of you, get to your missions." He then vanished.

"Wow, you're very stupid," Larxene spoke up after a few moments of silence. She cackled before also disappearing.

"Good luck," Marluxia added. "You'll need it." He then also took off into a dark corridor.

"They seem very…supportive," Trinity commented sarcastically.

"What were you saying to Saïx?" Axel asked in reply.

"I probably shouldn't say; I might get in trouble."

"You are a fast learner," Saïx confirmed as he returned. "Leave, Axel."

Without another word, the redhead departed.

"Why don't you want them to know about the concept that it is still possible for them to feel without a heart?" she questioned.

"Don't give them false hope," he retorted.

"It's not false hope," she denied. "It's just the way things work."

"You know, you're going to want to behave," he then warned her.

She sighed. "Or else?" she assumed.

"Or else," he stated.

"Nothing like a hollow threat," she mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," she lied.

"I'm not an idiot."

"I never said you were." She paused. "Mind if I explore the Castle?"

"Actually, I do," he told her. "Sit. I'm keeping an eye on you for today."

Deciding against fighting this particular battle, Trinity took a seat in one of the armchairs. She needed to learn more about Nobodies and the Organisation before she got herself into any real trouble. Deep trouble. So for now she would go along with whatever they said. For now she would listen and cooperate and behave. And once she had all the information she wanted and needed, she would figure out how to use it to her advantage. Then from there…

Well, from there she wasn't sure because she had nowhere else to go.


	4. Chapter Three: Fraternising

The following few days gave Trinity the chance to officially meet all thirteen members of the Organisation. And who she spent her time with was based on who wasn't off on a mission that particular day. Though, so far Demyx was the only one who didn't seem bothered by her presence. Even Saïx didn't like keeping an eye on her anymore.

Because of that, she spent those few days wandering the castle and trying to get to know it. She wanted to learn every nook and cranny; she wanted to be able to walk through it without getting lost. That was gonna take a lot of memorisation, though.

"Are you lost?" Xemnas questioned her out of nowhere one day.

She jumped a bit as she turned to face him. "The opposite, actually."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm learning the castle so I don't get lost."

"And how exactly are you doing that?" he wondered as they carried on walking together now.

"By tracing my steps very carefully," she answered.

"You have to have quite the memory to remember the steps you've taken so far."

"Not gonna lie, I have a pretty decent memory." She paused. "Why do thirteen people live in such a huge castle anyway?"

"Nobodies."

"Excuse me?"

"We're not people, we're Nobodies."

"Ah, right," she recalled. "Saïx actually did mention that." Another pause. "Could you explain something to me?"

"Possibly."

"Being Nobodies—beings who were never supposed to exist—why do you even exist in the first place?"

"That is an excellent question."

"Great. Could I receive an excellent answer, then?"

"I'm almost amused," he replied. "If I had a heart, I assume I would be very amused."

"Well, I am a very amusing person. Now, about that answer—"

"The answer will come to you over time."

"Why can't you just give it to me right now?"

"Because I want to see if you can come up with an answer on your own."

She stopped in her tracks. "How the hell am I supposed to do that?"

He stopped after taking a few steps to be ahead of her. Then he turned to face her. "Prove yourself." And with that, he vanished.

Trinity's jaw was left agape at his last two words. "Prove myself?" she repeated. And she sighed. "This is ridiculous."

"What's the problem?" another male voice then asked from behind. She looked to see Axel coming her way. "I thought you were too clever for your own good," he went on with an almost mocking tone.

She laughed at this. That was the comment Saïx already liked to make about her. "Can't disagree with you there."

"If you can't disagree with that statement then prove it."

"You make it sound like it should be easy," she pointed out as they continued walking again.

"Maybe it should be."

She shook her head. "So what kind of things do you all do on your missions?"

"Please, Demyx wouldn't even give you that answer. What makes you think I will?"

"Why does it matter if I know? I mean, I'm clearly not getting out of here anytime soon. And something tells me that once I do get out of here I won't even have my memory of this place or any of you."

"What makes you think that?"

"Just a feeling."

"Ah. I wouldn't understand."

"Oh, shut up."

"What?"

"You have feelings."

"I beg to differ."

"Begging is an emotion."

"Bullshit, it is not."

She laughed again. "I'd tell you my correct theory, but I have another feeling that Saïx like to show up at the most inconvenient of times."

"Now that's something you're definitely right about."

"I figured as much."

"Stop fraternising with the prisoner, VIII," another member suddenly interrupted. They turned to see Marluxia making his way toward them.

"Fraternising sounds so dirty, XI," Axel replied. "I prefer to use the word _bonding_."

"Is there a difference?"

"Actually, there's not," Trinity defended the pink-haired member. "Fraternising doesn't mean anything dirty, as Axel so kindly put it. It just means socialising."

"Maybe VII is right about you, after all," Marluxia went on. "Perhaps you are too clever for your own good."

"Would that be such a bad thing?" she questioned.

"It could be…detrimental to your health."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm simply implying that it could be the death of you." He then disappeared without another word.

"At least he's subtle," Axel spoke up sarcastically.

"Tell me about it," Trinity murmured. She let out another heavy sigh. "I need a way to keep track of the days I'm here."

"Why is that?"

She shrugged. "Just because."

"So you can keep count of how many days you've been away from home?"

"Home? Hah, please…I don't have a home."

"Everyone should have a home?"

"You consider this place to be your home?"

"That's different."

"How?"

"It just is."

"Good reason."

"Shut up."

They fell silent. That's when they noticed they had also stopped walking. Trinity took this time to take her in surroundings. Even though the walls were still just white, the area still looked completely different from any other part of the castle. Somehow every room was unique, despite being all the same, boring colour.

"What are you thinking about?" Axel broke the silence.

"Hmm?" Trinity responded, still kinda out of it. "Oh." She shook her head, recollecting herself. "Nothing in particular."

"Doesn't seem it."

"I think I'm just tired."

"Of course."

"I'm just gonna head back—"

"I'll go with. I mean, someone has to let you in anyway."

So they started walking back to the cell she was currently residing in. The silence returned during this portion of the walk, though. Then when they arrived at the cell, they stopped in front of it.

"Guess I'll see you tomorrow," Trinity assumed.

"I'll be on a mission tomorrow, so you might not," Axel denied.

"Then I'll just see you the next time I see you."

"Guess so." He opened the cell and she walked right in. "G'night." He closed it and walked away.

"Goodnight," she said to herself once he had left, though she was still staring off to where he had gone out of sight. And once she stopped spacing out, she sat down. "All right, so why do Nobodies exist?" she then asked herself. "Hmm…well, let's see, they're beings that were never supposed to exist; beings that don't have hearts. So why don't they have hearts? What events happened that brought them to this same point?" She thought for a moment. "Ugh, I don't have close to enough info to go off of yet," she stated. "I need to know more before I can come to any conclusions." Trinity looked out of her cell into the blank abyss. "I'm too clever for my own good," she repeated the words Saïx had repeated to her over the last few days. "Well, guess it's time to use that alleged cleverness to my own advantage."


	5. Chapter Four: New Member

Trinity didn't remember sleeping that night. Yet when she apparently woke up, she felt extremely groggy. And it took longer than usual that day for someone to come to her cell to release her.

"We apologise for the wait," Xaldin said when he finally arrived. He opened her cell. "We had a short meeting before some of us left for their missions."

"No worries," she replied. "What was the meeting about?" she then asked, but Xaldin was already walking away. "Never mind." She followed him to the Grey Area. She hastily took note of the few members who didn't have missions that day: Saïx, Xaldin, Larxene, Luxord, and…a hooded figure. She eyed this member curiously as she made her way over to Saïx. "Who's the one with the hood up?"

"Our newest member," he answered.

"You have a new member?"

"Too soon, if you ask me," Larxene interrupted. "Roxas has only been here for a week. We don't need another new member already."

"Wow…" she trailed off.

"Yes?" Saïx questioned.

"I've been here for as long as Roxas has been."

"Unfortunately," Larxene added before walking away.

"You know, I have to agree with one thing, and that's the fact that she really is a heartless bitch," Trinity thought aloud.

"Do you have any other questions?" he asked in response.

"What's the new member's name?"

"Xion."

"Xion." She repeated. "Very well." She then walked up to the hooded figure. "Hello," she greeted the new member. "My name is Trinity." She received no response. "I'm not sure if you've been told about me yet or not, but I'm the Organisation's prisoner. Well, on a technicality, at least."

"No technicality," Luxord denied, cutting in. "And don't bother trying with this one. She doesn't seem to be the talkative type."

"She? Good, I was looking for that clarification." She chuckled. The new member still didn't say anything, or even move in that matter. "I hope you find that you're able to like it here…to an extent." Still no reply. "Okay, guess I'll just leave you be. But it was nice to meet you either way." She returned to Saïx. "What's her deal?"

"None of your concern," he replied before facing away from her.

She opened her mouth to retort, but Luxord cut in first with, "Learn to pick your battles." She looked over at him on the couch. "Play the game right and you'll come out on top. Play the game wrong and you won't come out at all."

Her gaze fell down as she considered his words. Once she did, she exited the Grey Area. Then she spent most of the day just walking around again. There wasn't much else for her to do after all. And Larxene eventually ended up joining her.

"I still can't believe they let you wander free," she said.

"I was just gonna say the same thing about you," Trinity replied.

She scowled. "You're not funny."

"Oh, yes I am. You just don't have the heart to appreciate my humour."

"And you don't have the brains to make it out of here alive."

This stopped her. "Wanna bet? Because I bet I'll last longer than you do."

"I've been here long enough already so of course I'll outlast you."

"We'll see about that."

"Is that supposed to be a threat?"

She shook her head. "Not at all." She smiled innocently.

Larxene continued to scowl. "Even without a heart, I don't like you. And if I did have a heart, I still wouldn't like you."

"Please stop before you break my heart," Trinity said back sarcastically.

"Please stop being so dramatic."

"Right, because you aren't."

"What's going on here?" Marluxia suddenly questioned, joining the two girls.

"Nothing," Larxene denied. "We were just having a nice conversation."

Trinity smiled a fake smile. "Of course we were." She turned and walked away. The pink-haired man came after her, though. "What do you want from me?" she wondered.

"I don't want anything. I just want to warn you about Larxene."

"I don't need a warning. I already know she's a bitch."

"She's ruthless," he went on. "Cross her and she will not be afraid of taking you down and she will do so with ease."

"What you and the other members need to understand is that I grew up with abuse," she then admitted. "So I'm not afraid of Larxene. Just like I'm not afraid of Saïx. And I'm not afraid of Xemnas. I'm not afraid of any of you."

"Trust me when I say that we're capable of far more—"

"No," she cut him off. "I don't give a damn what any of you are capable of. I don't care if you can cause more damage. None of that matters to me. If it did I would actually be making attempts to get out of here. But the thing is that I would much rather be here than be back at my so-called home." She paused, pursing her lips. "You can hurt me if that's what you wish. Hell, you can even use me as a punching bag if you find I'm not worthy of anything more. Just…so long as I don't have to go back to that place. Because that's the last thing I want." She looked down once she finished her rant and moved past him to keep on walking.

Marluxia still followed after her.

"Sounds like you've had one hell of a life," he said.

Trinity actually laughed at his comment. "Guess you could say that."

"Obviously it's been bad, but has any good come from it?"

"I'm not afraid."

"You mentioned that already. So anything else?"

She thought for a moment. "It definitely made me stronger, so that's good. Maybe not so much physically, but mentally."

He nodded. "I see…" he trailed off.

"Sorry about going off like that," she then apologised. "I honestly don't know why I did it or where any of that just came from. It wasn't at all like me."

"You're an emotional person surrounded by emotionless beings," he pointed out. "So it probably has something to do with being overwhelmed."

"I can't tell if you're being sarcastic or not."

"Oh?"

"Yes because that almost sounded like you were trying to be helpful," she explained as she began laughing.

He shook his head at her. "I've yet to see your alleged cleverness, but you certainly are ridiculous."

"Oh, is that another thing Saïx says about me?" she checked. He nodded. "Guess he's talking behind my back, then, because I was not aware of the ridiculousness."

"Maybe not, but it's obvious."

"Are you and Axel friends?" she suddenly asked. "I feel like you two would get along very well."

"There aren't any friendships in the Organisation," he denied. "And if there were, I most certainly would not be friends with VIII."

"Why do you refer to each other by your numbers? I mean, why can't you just use each other's names?"

"What does it matter? So long as we know who is being addressed, they will be addressed in whichever way we see fit."

"Ah, of course." She let out a heavy sigh. "I think I wanna head back to my cell now," she then decided.

With that, they made the silent walk to where she slept. Marluxia let her in and closed her in all without saying another word.

Trinity sat down in the centre and faced the back wall of the cell. And for a long while she just sat there, thinking about…nothing. Until she started thinking about everything. Then her thoughts eventually landed on Twilight Town. Home. She wondered about her father and if he actually cared that she was still gone because she knew that this was officially the longest she had ever disappeared for. So she wondered if he was concerned; if he was looking for her. She wondered if anyone in the town was looking for her. Or maybe everyone was relieved that she was finally gone for what seemed to be for good. Maybe her father was rejoicing in her absence. Maybe…

She shook her head before bringing her knees into herself and hugging them. This world was already starting to take its toll on her. It was depressing her and it was like she could feel her heart sinking and slowing down.

"Maybe it's a trap," she finally said to herself. "Maybe they're only keeping me here and keeping me alive so that they can harbour my heart and leave me as an empty shell." She paused. "Maybe I'm too clever for my own good."


	6. Chapter Five: The Concept of a Heart

Based on her thoughts from the previous night, when Vexen came to release Trinity from her cell that morning, she deciding against roaming the Castle. Instead, she decided that she would rather stay put. Vexen, of course, didn't argue. He just closed the cell and left for his mission.

So then Saïx eventually made his way to her cell.

"Vexen didn't let you out?" he figured.

"No, he came," she told him. "I just chose to stay here, is all."

"And why is that?"

"Why does it matter? Besides, I assumed you'd be much happier with me staying in here rather than with me roaming the Castle."

"I just find it odd how you would all of a sudden choose against being free."

She shrugged. "It's nothing permanent."

"Of course not." He eyed her up and down suspiciously. "I hope you realise that no one will check up on you later on today."

"Fine with me. Not like any of you or obligated to."

"Right."

With that, he left.

So Trinity spent the rest of the day alone in the cell. She would go from sitting to standing and back to sitting in the course of twenty minutes. Then every once in a while she would pace the cell, staring at her feet all the while. By the end of the day she had somehow exhausted herself. Then again, it didn't help that she had barely gotten any sleep that night.

As the day came to a close, though, she found herself laying on her back with her legs up in the air and leaning against one of the walls. Her eyes were closed, too, but she refused to fall asleep.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" a male voice suddenly asked her.

She opened her eyes to see Axel and Roxas standing outside her cell. "Oh, very much," she then sarcastically began to respond to the redhead's question. "This room could use a bit more decoration, though. And the service could be a lot better."

He chuckled, shaking his head. "What are you doing?"

She shrugged, staying put. "Saïx said no one would come to check up on me for the rest of the day."

"I was gonna say, I'm surprised to see you back in here already," Roxas spoke up.

"I never left today."

"Why not? Demyx was around."

"Just didn't feel like it." She finally moved into a normal sitting position. "So what is it you two want? Or did you really come here just for the hell of it?"

"Well, Roxas here has a question for you. He originally asked me, but I figured you could answer it better than I can."

"Oh. Go ahead, Roxas."

"Well, it's just that…I still don't really get the whole concept of a heart and what it is exactly," the blonde admitted. "So do you think you could explain it to me?"

Her eyes widened a bit. "Explain what a heart is?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

She laughed a little. "Even when you have a heart it's still not an easy thing to explain." She sighed. "But I guess you could say that a heart is what keeps a person alive," she began to explain to the best of her ability. "Well, not I guess…I mean, it is what keeps a person alive. It beats in their chest at a steady pace. And if it were to stop beating, then they would die."

"So you need a heart to live?" Roxas clarified.

"That's right."

"You also need a heart to feel," Axel added. "Got it memorised."

"I beg to differ," Trinity thought aloud.

"Oh?"

Once again, her eyes widened. "I didn't meant to say that out loud." She paused. "Any other questions, Roxas?" she tried changing the subject.

"Can you feel your heart beating in your chest?"

"Not unless I put my hand to it."

"Really? You can't feel the pulse or anything?"

She shook her head. "Nope. Unless, that is, it starts beating extremely quickly. And that wouldn't be a very good thing."

"Hold up," Axel interrupted. "You can't just—"

"Yes I can," she cut him off. "Please Roxas, any other questions?"

"I don't think so," he denied.

"Okay. You can be on your way, then. I'm tired."

"No, you need to explain yourself," the redhead stated. "I just know this has something to do with what you and Saïx were talking about your first day here."

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out."

"Wait, what?" Roxas asked.

"Nothing," she lied. "It isn't important."

With that, she turned away from the two of them. Then she waited. She heard footsteps walking away, but she knew one of them was still standing outside the cell.

"What was that about?" Roxas wondered.

She released a silent sigh of relief at the sound of his voice. "I thought you said you didn't have any other questions," she then replied.

"This is different."

"Right. Well, that was nothing."

"Didn't seem like nothing."

"And what did it seem like?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno."

They fell silent for a short while.

"So I guess the Organisation can't really be called Organisation XIII anymore," Trinity pointed out, speaking up again and changing the subject.

"Huh?" Roxas replied. "Oh, the new member," he then made the connection. "Yeah, I guess you're right." He nodded.

"Yeah, I had a swift introduction with her yesterday."

"Her?" he repeated.

"You didn't even know she's a girl?"

"I haven't seen her face."

"Good point. She does seem to like keeping her hood up." She paused. "Has she at least spoken to you?"

"Nope," he denied. "But Axel mentioned that I was the same way when I first joined. He told me I had been like a zombie. Apparently I didn't do much talking either and I wasn't all there. I still don't think I'm really all here. My first week with the Organisation is just a blur to me."

"I wouldn't want to remember any of this," she said back. "It's all so sketchy."

"Of course you would think that."

"Of course." She thought for a moment. "Hey, this world and my home world are two different worlds, right?" she suddenly questioned, changing the subject again.

"I guess," he answered uncertainly.

"How many worlds do you think are out there, then?"

"I really couldn't say."

"There has to be lot."

"Why does there have to be?"

"Because two worlds just don't seem like enough. And I know I may sound kind of crazy right now, but…" she trailed off, shaking her head. "I don't even know. I forgot where I was going with that."

"No, I think I actually know what you mean," he told her. "It's almost like if you were to look out at the stars at night, the sky seems almost too big for there to only be a single world or just two worlds. Kinda like there are more worlds out there that share the same sky."

She couldn't help but to smile at this. "Exactly."

He smiled back. "So maybe we're both a little crazy."

"Or maybe we just understand each other," she suggested. "Or we're both too clever for our own good."

Now he laughed. "I bet it's the third one."

"I think so, too." She paused. "Either way, we'll find the answers one day."

"What makes you sure?" he wondered. "I mean, how can you be so confident about something so uncertain?"

"Because I know what I want," she answered. "And I want the answers. And since I'm determined to find them, I will find them no matter what it takes."

"Do you think being the Organisation's prisoner will help you find any of these answers you're looking for?"

"Perhaps. Only one way to find out."

"You're not afraid, are you?"

"I have no reason to be. Plus, I'm strong willed." She shrugged. "That's what happens when you grow up in a home like mine."

"A home like yours?"

"Yeah, but I don't feel like getting into that right now. I already accidentally ranted to Marluxia about it yesterday."

"How did that happen?"

"I honestly have no idea." She paused. "Did Axel seem miffed when he left?"

"Not really. I'm probably not the best person to ask, though."

"Nobody," she corrected him.

"Huh?"

"Sorry, I don't know why I just did that."

He nodded. "I think I'm gonna head to bed."

"Good idea," she agreed. "Rest well."

With that, Roxas left. Trinity sighed and fell over so that she was laying on her back. She stared at the blank ceiling as the thoughts from the previous night came rushing into her mind again.

"Stop it," she told herself. "They're Nobodies. They're heartless being. It's not like they're actually bonding with you or forming any sort of connection or friendship. They're using you. They're trying to get close to you. All they want from you is your heart. So don't trust them."


	7. Chapter Six: Precautionary Measures

Lexaeus was the one who came to release Trinity from her cell for the next few of days. But each day she said that she would prefer to remain in the cell. And each day he didn't think anything of it and would just leave for his mission. So then each day Saïx would stop by and she would tell him the same thing. And he would always tell her the same response.

Then the day came when Demyx was sent to release her.

"Good morning!" he greeted her.

She grumbled in reply. Not only had she been staying in her cell as of late, but she hadn't been sleeping much either.

"Not a morning person, huh?" he went on. "That's okay, you can still come and chill on the couches in the Grey Area."

Now she shook her head. "I'm all set. I'll just stay here for the day."

"You've been locking yourself in here everyday for almost the last week. I'm not letting you stay in here today," he denied. He opened her cell. "Now get out."

"I don't want to."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to."

"I will drag you out if I have to."

"No you won't."

"Fine, suit yourself."

So he stepped into the cell, pulled her to her feet, and he pushed her out. Then he made his way out and closed to cell again.

"What the hell, Demyx?" she exclaimed.

"Told you I wasn't gonna let you just sit there and waste away."

"Why not?"

"What's the fun in that?"

She sighed. "You are a pain in the ass."

He smiled. "I try."

So they made their way to the Grey Area. And during the walk, Trinity attempted to recollect herself so that way she didn't look so exhausted around the other members. She didn't want to look drained.

"Well, well, well, look who's finally emerged," Xigbar greeted her first. "I'm surprised to see you out and about."

"I forced her out," Demyx admitted.

"If that's the case then what has been your fascination with staying in that cell all of a sudden?" Vexen wondered.

"No fascination," she denied. "Just haven't been feeling up to dealing with the lot of you, to be honest."

"Dealing with us?" Larxene spoke up. "Please, it's us that have to put up with you."

"Whatever."

She scoffed and walked away.

"She definitely hates me the most," Trinity stated once she was gone.

"No kidding," Demyx agreed.

Just then, she noticed Saïx standing at his usual spot by the window. So she walked over to him. "Good morning." He glanced at her, but didn't say anything. "So why have you been checking up on me?"

"I haven't been," he denied.

"You come to my cell to see why I haven't left. Pretty sure that's checking up on me."

"No, I'm making sure you're not wreaking havoc on the Castle."

"Of course, because I could cause so much damage," she said back sarcastically.

"I think I preferred you back in your cell."

"Don't worry, I prefer being in there, too."

With that, Trinity walked left the Grey Area. She made her rounds through the Castle, still trying to get every nook and cranny memorised. And while she was getting better at finding her way, it was still a Castle with an incredible amount of space.

"Trinity," a male voice suddenly called for her from behind. She turned to see Xemnas coming her way. "May I have a word?"

"You may," she confirmed.

"I was only wondering as to why you've spent the last few days in your cell," he started. "You are free to roam the Castle as you please, after all. None of the members will harm you."

"Unless you say otherwise, correct?"

"But why would I?"

She shrugged. "Maybe because I'm not use to you or the Organisation in general."

"We don't know about that yet. You may be able to help us still."

"The lot of you seem to have everything under control. What could you possibly need me for?"

"You still haven't figured it out yet, have you?" He shook his head. "And I thought you were more clever than that."

"I have nothing to go off of!" she suddenly yelled. "How am I supposed to figure this shit out when I have absolutely nothing to help me find the answers?"

"An outburst of useless emotions," he replied. "Typical for one with a heart."

"Typical for one with a brain," she corrected him.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, Saïx didn't tell you my little theory?" she realised. "You don't need a heart to feel, Xemnas. All you need is a brain. After all, it is the brain that controls emotions, not the heart. So as long as you have a brain, which I'm assuming you all do or else you wouldn't be able to form coherent sentences, then you can in fact experience a very wide range of emotions."

Xemnas shook his head at her. "Pitiful." And he began to walk away.

"It isn't pitiful," she called, following after him. "It's the truth. And you know it is or else you wouldn't be walking away from me in defeat right now."

And the next thing she knew, her back was against the wall, her feet were dangling off the floor, and his hand was around her neck.

"Don't talk to me about defeat," he told her. "You certainly are not capable of defeating the Superior of the In-Between. And the day you think you are is the day you become a permanent part of the darkness."

Trinity was gasping for air while grasping at his hands at the same time, struggling to tear them away from her throat.

"Do you understand me?" he checked.

She nodded to the best of her ability and he finally released her. She fell onto her feet for only a moment before crumpling to the floor. Xemnas vanished and she remained where she was, trying to catch her breath. After taking a couple minutes to gather herself, she managed to get back on her feet. And as soon as she did, Axel showed up.

"Look at you, out and about," he greeted her. "You look like hell," he stated once he had reached her.

She swallowed hard before turning away from him.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he wondered, following after her.

"I'm just not in the mood," she lied.

"And I'm not stupid," he replied. "What's wrong? And why have you been staying in your cell?"

"Because I'm not stupid either."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I figured out what you want with me," she finally admitted, stopping dead in her tracks and turned back around to face him. "Why you're keeping me here."

"Me personally?"

"No, the Organisation."

"And what is this theory you've come up with?"

She paused before answering. "You want my heart."

Axel chuckled and shook his head at her. "So much for being clever."

"Well of course you're gonna tell me I'm wrong!"

"Yes, because you are wrong. Trinity, we collect hearts from Heartless."

"Because that makes sense."

"Let me finish, please," he went on. She nodded. "Heartless are creatures of darkness. Though, they're name is bit deceiving. Heartless steal hearts from people like you. They steal them and hold on to them. But when they're defeated, they then release those hearts."

"And where do the hearts go from there?"

"Kingdom Hearts."

"Kingdom Hearts?" she repeated. "What's that?"

"Honestly, I don't even know for sure. But that's what the Organisation is trying to finish. Though, Roxas is the only useful one when it comes to that."

"Why?"

"Because the Keyblade is the only weapon that actually releases the hearts."

"What is a Keyblade?"

"It is exactly what it sounds like."

"Ah, I see." She paused, letting this new information sink in. "So what does Xemnas want with me?"

Now he shrugged. "Who cares? Just cooperate and you'll be fine."

"Yeah, I may have just screwed myself over."

"What did you do?"

She shook her head. "Don't worry about it."

"So is that really why you've been staying in the cell?"

"Yes," she admitted.

"Did you really think you would be any safer in there?"

"No."

He laughed some more. "You're ridiculous."

"I didn't know what else to think."

"Trust me, if we wanted your heart we would've taken it already."

"What are you doing back so early anyway?" she then asked.

"Only had a recon mission today," he answered. "Gotta head back out soon, though, but only for a little while."

"Why?"

"I meet Roxas at the top of Twilight Town clock tower for sea salt ice cream after each mission."

She smiled at this. "That's cute."

"Shut up." He sighed. "Do you still want me to see if I can pull some strings to be able to bring you on some missions with me?"

"Anything to get out of this Castle. I need a change of scenery."

"I don't blame you. Hey, maybe you can even come with me to the clock tower tonight."

"That'd be nice."

"All right, c'mon."

With that, they headed back to the Grey Area together. When they got there, Saïx, Demyx, and Xigbar were the only three still present.

"Welcome back," Xigbar greeted them.

"Stop being facetious," Axel replied.

"As if."

They then walked up to Saïx. "Question," Axel started.

"I may have an answer," he said.

"Could Trinity come with me to Twilight Town for a little while?"

"Why?"

"Can she come with me?" he asked again. "I'll bring her back."

"Not that I would even want to stay there," she added. "There isn't anything for me there."

"Exactly."

"Fine. Do as you wish," he gave in.

Axel nodded and they walked away, starting down a long, dark corridor. That was when he smiled. "See? That was simple."

"I'm shocked," Trinity stated. "And I don't mean that in a sarcastic way. I am literally shocked."

"I'm just that good."

"Oh, of course."

"Now you're being sarcastic and I don't appreciate it."

She laughed. "Learn to appreciate it." She paused. "You know, I don't think I've been to this part of the Castle before," she then stated.

"I'm not surprised," he replied. They stopped in front of a door marked with the Roman numeral VIII. "You really have no reason to go down this way." He opened the door.

"Oh, this is where you sleep?" she realised. "It's just as boring as the rest of the Castle."

"What more would you expect?"

She shrugged. "I dunno. You guys don't know how to decorate?"

"Decorating seems pointless."

"Why is that?"

"You decorate your home," he declared. "I don't want this place to feel like home."

"Never thought of it like that," she mumbled back.

"Let's get going," he said, closing the door again. He opened a portal. "C'mon."

"If I have to walk through that then I don't think I want to go," she admitted.

"You'll be fine," he assured her. He held out his hand for her to take. "I promise."

She smiled, holding back a blush, and took his hand. They stepped through the dark corridor together and reappeared at the clock tower. And there it was. Twilight Town. A place she thought she'd never see again.

"Hey Roxas," Axel greeted the blonde boy.

"Hey Axel," he replied. "Oh, and hi Trinity."

She smiled again. "Hi."

"Axel, did you sneak her out?"

"No, I actually asked Saïx for permission," he declared as he took a seat next to Roxas.

"And he approved?"

"Believe me, I'm just as surprised," she told him.

"Well, sit down, make yourself comfortable," Axel cut back in.

"Don't mind if I do," she replied.

So she sat down next to the redhead. And the three of them remained in those spots as they watched the sun set over Twilight Town. And for the first time in a while, Trinity actually felt…happy. She was residing in a strange place with all these…beings she knew nothing about, but she was happy. And she didn't understand it, but she didn't care either. All she knew was that she had a better chance of losing her mind by going back to Twilight Town than she did by staying in The World That Never Was. Because there was something she had now making it all bearable.

But what?

That answer was another thing she didn't understand.


	8. Chapter Seven: The Alter of Naught

Over the course of the next few days, Trinity spent her free time with either Axel, Roxas, or Demyx. It depended on who wasn't on a mission that day. And if all three of them just so happened to be off on a mission and she was really desperate, she would even spend time with Marluxia. Then if he was off on a mission as well, she would either wander the Castle or suck it up and hang out in the Grey Area.

She also spent more time trying to figure out why she was being kept at this place. She was also trying to figure out where the Nobodies came from in the first place; why they exist. After all, she wanted to prove to Xemnas that she was in fact clever enough to find the answers she sought out for.

Then one morning, she was released from her cell by a member she didn't recognise. And she could only assume one thing.

"Are you the newest member?"

"I am," she confirmed. "Xion."

"Trinity."

She nodded and opened the cell to let her out. "So you were the girl who spoke to me on my first day, right?" she then checked.

"Right."

She smiled sheepishly as she closed the cell again. "I'm sorry about that."

"Oh, don't worry about it." She chuckled. "It's really not a big deal."

"If it makes you feel any better, I didn't really talk to anyone for the first week or so."

"Who was the first person you talked to?"

"Roxas. Then I started talking to Axel after."

"Good choices."

"Yeah, they've only said good things about you."

She smiled. "They talk about me?"

"Maybe I shouldn't have said anything."

"No, it's fine."

She nodded again. "Well, I have to get to my mission. It was nice to officially meet you."

"You too."

With that, Xion left. And Trinity made her way for the Grey Area, but halfway there she changed her mind. She decided that she didn't feel like dealing with Saïx that day. And something gave her the feeling that he was going to be a pain that day. So instead she began to wander the Castle once more. Eventually she found herself stopped in front of a door she had yet to come across before. As soon as she went to open it, though, she was stopped.

"Hey," Axel greeted her.

"Oh. Hi," she replied, keeping her eyes on the door.

"We weren't sure if Xion actually released you or not."

"Why wouldn't she have?"

He shrugged. "Maybe she thought it was a test or something and backed out."

"Well, she didn't think that. And she did release me."

"I can see that." He paused. "So what are you doing here?"

"Is this a restricted area?" she asked in response.

"No," he answered. "But why didn't you come to the Grey Area first?" he then went back to his original question.

"Didn't want to see Saïx."

He laughed at this. "Can't blame you for that."

"So am I allowed to go through here?" she then continued with her own set of questions about the door.

"Of course," he confirmed. "C'mon, we'll go together."

And he opened the door. They went through it together and kept moving up until they finally reached the top.

"The roof of the Castle?" Trinity realised.

"The Alter of Naught," Axel corrected her.

"That is the most creative thing I've heard since I got here."

He laughed some more. "You clearly haven't heard our titles, then."

"Your titles?"

"Yeah. Each of us have a title."

"And what are these so-called titles?"

"Xemnas, The Superior of the In-Between. Xigbar, The Freeshooter. Xaldin, The Whirlwind Lancer. Vexen, The Chilly Academic. Lexaeus, The Silent Hero. Zexion, The Cloaked Schemer. Saïx, The Luna Diviner. Me, The Flurry of Dancing Flames. Demyx, The Melodious Nocturne. Luxord, The Gambler of Fate. Marluxia, The Graceful Assassin. Larxene, The Savage Nymph. And Roxas, The Key of Destiny."

"Wow, those are decently creative," she admitted. "Xion doesn't have a title?"

"She wasn't given one to my knowledge."

"And why were any of you given titles to begin with?"

"How should I know?"

"Ah, right." She nodded. "Well, Flurry of Dancing Flames," she then started with a smirk, "do you even dance?"

"My fighting is my dancing."

"So your fights are choreographed?"

"Not what I meant."

She laughed. "Of course not." Then she let out a sigh, looking up towards the dark sky. "It's curious, really"

"What is?"

"How beautiful the darkness can be."

"There's nothing beautiful about this darkness," he denied. "It's just an illusion. Nothing in the dark realm is real."

"So you and I aren't real?"

"You are." He paused. "I'm not."

At this, Trinity couldn't stop herself from taking hold of his hand.

"What are you doing?" he wondered.

"I can touch you," she stated. "So you must be real." She smiled at him.

He smiled back, but only for a moment. He then pulled his hand out of hers. "If that's your theory then everything you can't touch isn't real."

"No, I didn't say that. But if I can touch it," now she just put her hand on his shoulder, "then it must be real."

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," Saïx then cut in.

"You are," Trinity declared, keeping her hand on Axel's shoulder until he pulled away. "What do you want?"

"I'm just wondering as to why Axel skipped his mission today."

"There's still plenty of time for me to get it done," Axel claimed.

"Then get it done."

And without another word, the redhead disappeared.

"Before you go blaming me on Axel ditching his mission, I didn't even know he was supposed to be on one," Trinity said right away.

"Why should I believe you?"

"Why would I want to get any of the members in trouble?"

He paused, thinking. "You're an even worse influence than I originally thought."

"How the hell am I being a bad influence?"

"You're putting thoughts into their heads that aren't true. You're getting their hopes up for no good reason at all."

"I don't see how I've done any of that. I haven't mentioned anything about not needing a heart to feel and I don't know how I could've gotten their hopes up."

"Maybe you should just keep your distance," Saïx then suggested. "Especially from Axel."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"That won't work, though. I tried keeping my distance and they got concerned."

"They weren't concerned about you. Nor can they feel concern for you."

"I beg to differ."

"Watch your tongue."

"Oh, I have been," Trinity stated. "I've been picking my battles very carefully, Saïx. Trust me, I am extremely stubborn and typically refuse to lose, but I've been cooperating very well with the lot of you. Don't expect me to hold my tongue forever, though, because I won't."

"The day you speak of that so-called theory—"

"Is the day I become a permanent part of the darkness?" she finished for him. "Xemnas already used that one on me. And just like I'm not afraid of him, I'm not afraid of you."

"You should be."

"Give me a reason to be, then."

With that, she walked past him and made her way back down the stairwell that led her to the Alter of Naught. When she reached the bottom and exited through the door, she bumped into Marluxia and Larxene.

"Sorry," she mumbled as she continued walking.

"Do you have a problem?" Marluxia checked, catching up with her.

"I don't need your fake sympathy," she replied, causing him to stop right away. She kept on walking until she reached her cell. But then she continued on. She made her way down to the very first level of the Castle. Then she finally found what she had spent all that time subconsciously looking for. "The exit…" she whispered to herself. She went to step out, but she was stopped again.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," the male voice said. She turned to see Zexion coming out of nowhere. "The moment you take that step out you will be swarmed with hundreds of dusks."

"Dusks?" she repeated.

"The lesser Nobodies."

"It's not like I'm trying to escape," she denied. "Even if it does look like that. I just need to get out of this Castle for a little while."

"I understand that, but this isn't the way to go."

"Then what it is?"

"Maybe you should worry about that when you're in a calmer mood."

She took a deep breath and shakily let it out. "Guess you're right."

"Come, I'll walk you back to your cell."

And together they did just that. And when they arrived at the cell, they both stopped.

"Thank you for practically saving me back there," Trinity said.

"Don't mention it," he replied. He then opened the cell and let her in. "Have a nice night." He closed it and walked away.

Then it wasn't long before Saïx showed back up. "As of tomorrow, you are going to start proving your worth?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You'll find out come tomorrow."

And that was it. After that he walked away. Trinity rolled her eyes in frustration. Then she sat down and attempted to put her time into better use. She thought about the few questions that needed answers. And she thought about what Axel had told her about the Heartless. She figured that that had to have something to do with one of the answers she was seeking. But which one?

She let out a heavy sigh before falling onto her back. She stared up at the blank ceiling and let her mind wander much like she did. She removed her thoughts and, for the first time in a long time, allowed herself to fall fast asleep.


	9. Chapter Eight: Experimenting

The following morning, Trinity was released by Larxene. Not a word was exchanged, either. She just opened the cell, closed it, and then left for her mission. Then Trinity made her way for the Grey Area. And this time she actually made it there.

"Morning," Luxord greeted her. "Hope you had a good night's rest," he went on. "After all, today is the day you become an official player in the game."

"Excuse me?"

He chuckled. "Just wait."

"Get to your mission, X," Saïx then commanded, joining them.

He nodded and vanished.

"What was he going on about?"

"Zexion will be watching you today," he replied.

"Watching me?" she repeated. "I thought I was able to freely roam the Castle."

"You are. But today you have been assigned to Zexion."

"Assigned."

"My mission is with you," Zexion informed her, cutting in. "Come this way."

He left the Grey Area and Trinity followed after him. They both remained quiet, Zexion keeping his gaze straight ahead while Trinity watched her feet. She glanced up every so often to get an idea of where they were, but when she wasn't paying attention, everything looked the same to her.

"So…what are we doing today?" she questioned, breaking the silence.

"Experimenting, you could say," he answered.

"Experimenting?" she repeated.

"Yes. We'll be conducting some on you."

"Me?" she now exclaimed.

"Nothing bad," he assured her.

"What kind of experiments?"

"Just how you react to and handle certain scenarios."

"Is it going to be safe?"

"Of course. Lord Xemnas isn't aiming towards hurting you. Not at this direct moment, at least."

"Are you sure about that?" she muttered, thinking back on the other day.

"Hmm?"

"Nothing," she then lied. "So is this what Luxord meant by me becoming a player in the game or whatever?"

"Don't listen to him," he said back. "He makes everything about gaming."

She nodded. "I can't decide if that makes me feel any better or not."

Finally, they ceased movement. She couldn't tell if they were anywhere in particular, but the floor was shaped like a plus sign. And the surrounding squares were just holes that she could easily fall through. Everything about the area made her uneasy.

"Please tell me this is not where we'll be experimenting," she said.

"I could, but then I'd be lying."

She sighed. "Is the goal to cause me to fall and make it look like an accident?"

"No, of course not. The goal is to finally see what you're capable of." He turned to face her. "Test number one." Everything went black and when the lights returned, there was no longer only one Zexion; there were three of him. "Which one is the real me?" they all asked.

Her eyes widened a bit as she looked back and forth between the three of them. They all looked exactly the same; not a hair out of place.

"We're waiting," they spoke up. "Which one is the real me?"

She continued looking at all of them, trying to remain calm. Then she realised she was thinking too hard about it. She looked at each of them one last time. She focused on their movements; their precise movements.

"None of them," she answered at last. "The real you is elsewhere."

They all vanished before the legitimate Zexion reappeared before her. "Very impressive," he admitted. "How did you figure it out?"

"They all moved together at the exact same time," she explained. "I presumed that if one of them was actually you then there would've been some sort of lag."

"Brave to go off of a presumption."

She shrugged. "I was right, wasn't I?"

"You were," he confirmed. "Very impressive," he then repeated.

Now she smiled. "Great. Are we done now?"

"Oh, we've barely even begun." He snapped his fingers and silver creatures appeared around them. "These are the lesser Nobodies I mentioned before. They weren't strong or powerful enough to retain any of their memories."

"What do you mean?"

"The Organisation is made up of Nobodies who remember at least some things about their past lives."

"Past lives?"

"We didn't just come out of thin air."

"I didn't mean—"

"These Nobodies come in different varieties," he went on, cutting her off. "This particular kind is known as a—"

"Dusk?" she guessed, finishing for him.

"Correct. They are the least powerful and will cause the lease amount of damage. But they are very quick."

"Why do I need to know this?"

"So you can fight them."

Her eyes widened again. "Fight them?" she exclaimed. "I don't fight! I can't! I don't have any weapons or skills or any of that!"

"That's the point." And he vanished.

"Zexion!" she yelled as the silver creatures began moving in on her. "What do I do?" she questioned, but she didn't receive a response. So she only kept backing away from the creatures until she found she was running out of floor space. She turned to see that she had cornered herself and if she took just one more step she would be falling next. She faced the Nobodies again, just in time to see them lunging at her. But this disappeared before they reached her.

"Rather than running away," Zexion spoke up, though he was still out of sight, "figure out a way to fight back."

"I'm not a fighter," she denied. "Not physically, at least."

"Figure it out," he said again.

The silver creatures returned on the other side of the floor. Trinity couldn't even gather a coherent thought before they were racing towards her. She moved back to the centre of the floor, still trying to decide her next move. What action could she take against these creatures?

They continued drawing closer and she stood her ground. Until, that is, they lunged at her again. She threw her hands over her head and knelt down, not knowing what else to do at this point. She felt the creatures land on top of her, but only for a moment.

"You're hopeless," Zexion declared.

She looked up to see him standing before her. She got back to her feet. "This is my first time dealing with these things," she pointed out. "What more did you expect?"

He shook his head. "We'll come back to those another day. But if you want to start going on missions with Axel, you'll have to learn how to fight."

"He told you about that?"

"He didn't ask Saïx in private."

"So Saïx said no."

"Of course he did."

She sighed. "Right…"

He paused. "I'll give you one more challenge and then we'll call it a day."

"Sounds good."

"Good. Now," the room went dark again, "which one is the real you?"

The lights returned and she saw two only hers. The only thing was that she was able to see from each perspective, which was extremely disorienting. The sensation was giving her vertigo.

"How the hell—" she started, her voice echoing.

"Don't ask questions," he cut her off. "Just figure out which one you are."

She scrunched her nose before taking a step forward. All three moved. She decided to keep walking, though, and she didn't stop until they all met in the centre of the floor. She blinked a few times, trying to focus. But she couldn't get used to seeing two other versions of herself from three different perspectives.

"Well?" he spoke up. "Figure it out."

"Give me a minutes," she snapped back. She refocused her attention and tried her best to concentrate. "It's not the same as it was with you; one of them is definitely still me."

"Then which one is it?"

She was attempting to get the sound of her own voice out of her head. Hearing it come from two other people was causing her to feel almost sick. So she closed her eyes. She put a hand out in front of her and didn't stop until she felt the other hands. She slightly curled her fingers, concentrating even harder. She could tell that the touch was coming from somewhere in particular. Before she could answer, though…

"Hello!" a familiar male voice exclaimed.

"Axel, what are you doing here?" Zexion questioned.

Trinity's eyes shot open and she turned in the direction the voice had come from. Only one of her reacted, though. And before she could still say anything, her copies vanished before her eyes.

"Sorry Zexion, but I was told to retrieve her."

He appeared with them. "For?"

"Xemnas didn't want Trinity doing this today," Axel said. "Saïx assigned this so-called mission without the okay from him."

He nodded. "I see. Well, she's not bad. She's definitely capable of—"

"Doesn't matter right now," he cut him off. He turned to her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she finally spoke up. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"XI's illusions can be pretty…strenuous."

"She's fine," Zexion reiterated.

"Fine," he let it go. "C'mon." Axel turned and walked away and Trinity followed closely behind him. "What all did he do?" he checked once they were far enough away.

"Made three of himself and I had to guess which was the real him," she started answering right away. "Then he did the same with me, which is what you walked in on. And I was attacked by Dusks."

"He sent Dusks on you?" He sighed. "Incredible."

"It's not a big deal," she denied.

"Yes it is."

"Why?"

"It just it."

"Axel—"

"Either way, you'll have to train with him again at some point," he cut her off. "That just won't be until Xemnas thinks you're ready."

She shrugged. "At least I know what to expect now."

"Guess so."

Now she paused. "What does Xemnas even think of me as of right now?"

"He thinks you're mediocre."

"Is that good or bad?"

"Both."

"Both?"

He nodded. "Good because you have a little more time before you have to go through Zexion's bullshit again. Bad because you still have to prove yourself to Xemnas."

"I don't even understand what exactly I'm proving to him," she admitted. "Is it whether or not I'm useful?"

"Pretty much."

She stopped for a moment, but continued walking to keep up with him. "Oh."

"Don't tell me you didn't know that."

"I honestly thought you were all just joking about it."

"No, Trinity, he wants to know how he can use you to his advantage."

"Excuse me?"

"Just don't think about it right now," he went on, attempting to be reassuring. "Focus on other things."

"Like what? I mean, you make it sound so simple."

He cocked his head at her, smirking. "Heartless."

She couldn't help but to laugh at this. "Shut up. We've gone over that enough times by now."

"I know. Still doesn't change the fact that I don't have a heart, though."

"You're impossible."

"And you're ridiculous," he retorted. "Got it memorised?"

A blush began spreading across Trinity's cheeks, but she shook it off. "So why did Saïx give Zexion that mission when he wasn't supposed to?" she changed the subject. "After all, he doesn't seem like the type to break rules."

"He's not," Axel confirmed. "But believe it or not, he's a bit…eager to see what it is you might be capable of."

"Bullshit. He just wants to see me fail."

"That could be just as believable."

She chuckled some more. "Will Zexion still report to Xemnas on how I did today despite the fact that he wasn't supposed to experiment with me?"

"Depends on whether or not Xemnas even wants to know."

"This is giving me anxiety," she thought aloud.

"Which is why you need to think about something else," he told her. "It'll help you take your mind off of it."

"How? There's nothing for me to do here," she pointed out. "There's nothing distracting whatsoever."

"Then maybe you should try to rest some," he then suggested. "No doubt Zexion strained you, whether he meant to or not."

"True enough," she admitted.

And so they made their way to her cell where Axel opened it to let her in, and then closed it again. They exchanged simple goodbyes and the redhead took his leave. That was when Trinity finally released the blush she had been holding back. But why was she blushing? The thought of it alone made her uneasy in both good and bad ways.


	10. Chapter Nine: The Name

Much to Trinity's odd delight, it was Axel who released her from her cell the very next morning.

"Sleep well?" he asked as she stepped out.

"Well enough," she stated as he closed the cell. "Do you have a mission today?"

"Nope. It's just you and me today."

"No Roxas or Xion?"

"They're both out on missions."

"Demyx?"

"Mission." He smiled.

She smiled back. "Guess it really is just you and me, then."

"I hope that isn't a problem."

"I don't see a problem."

"Good."

So they started walking together in silence. Trinity simply looked around the Castle, trying to avoid Axel's gaze at all costs. Though, she was sure he wasn't even looking her way anyhow.

"So," he suddenly broke the silence, "tell me more about yourself?"

"I'd rather not," she replied.

"C'mon, at least tell me which world you're from."

"As a matter of fact, I'm from Twilight Town."

"What? But the other day you said how there isn't anything there for you," he recalled. "If you're from there, though, then—"

"Being from there doesn't mean anything."

"Don't you have a family there?"

"I have a father who doesn't care about me."

"Friends."

"Didn't get along with anyone. They all thought I was a troublemaker."

"Why is that?"

"I was always caught at the right place at the wrong time."

"Don't you mean the wrong place?"

"No, I mean the right place," she confirmed. "I'd arrive in time to practically save the day, and then I would be the one blamed for the incident. Happened so often that no one ever believed me when I said it wasn't actually me."

"That's shitty."

"Life is shitty."

"So that's why you're so nonchalant about going back," he then figured.

"Pretty much."

"Well, I never would've guessed. I mean, you did a good job at acting like the world was new to you when I took you the other day."

"In a way, it almost was new."

He thought for a moment. "I didn't mean—"

"No, it's fine," she cut him off again. "Not like you knew."

"Still…"

"Wanna know how you can make it up to me?"

"How?"

"Tell me about yourself."

He chuckled. "There's not much to tell."

"I don't mean the fact that your name is Axel and that your title is The Flurry of Dancing Flames and that you're the eighth member of the Organisation," she explained. "Tell me what you remember about your past life."

"Whoa, where is this coming from?"

"Something Zexion mentioned yesterday."

He shook his head. "Hate to break it to you, but I don't remember much about my past life."

"What do you remember?"

He swallowed hard. "Lea."

"Lea?" she repeated, her curiosity peaking. "Who was that?"

"That's my original name," he corrected her.

"Oh." She paused. "That's a nice name."

"I haven't said that name since…I don't even know when," he replied. "Since I was him, I guess."

"Aren't you technically still him?"

"Semantics."

"You are, though."

"He's long gone, either way."

"Not necessarily. I mean, what happens when you get a heart again? You'll be Lea again, no?" she assumed. "And when you became Axel, you lost almost all of your memories of Lea. So when you become Lea again, do you think you'll lost all of your memories of the Organisation? Or do you think it'll work differently the other way around?"

"I have no idea, Trinity."

"C'mon Axel, don't you ever think about this stuff?"

"I try not to."

"Why?"

"Because who knows if it'll actually happen?"

"It will happen."

"Better to not get my hopes up, though."

She thought for a moment. "That's a feeling, you know."

He shook his head at this. "Damn, it's been a long day."

"The day has barely even begun."

"Exactly."

Silence surrounded them as they just stood in the middle of a white hallway. Trinity now felt stupid for bringing up such a touchy topic.

"How long have I been here?" she spoke up.

"Oh, I'm not sure. It's been a while, though."

"And I haven't proven myself yet," she stated with a sigh.

"Hey, at least they admire your cleverness," he replied mockingly.

"Please, I haven't even proved that yet. I'm still trying to figure out why the Organisation exists and what it is you all even do besides fight Heartless on your missions."

"If only it were that simple."

She chuckled. "By the way, admiration is a feeling."

"You'll never let this go, will you?"

"Nope."

"And I bet it has to do with that theory of yours."

"Yup."

"Tell me," he demanded.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Axel," Saïx suddenly interrupted, appearing out of nowhere. "Your presence has been summoned by Lord Xemnas."

"That's why," Trinity whispered to the redhead.

"What does he need this time?" Axel asked rather than acknowledging her.

"Go find out."

He sighed and left.

"So…you had me training yesterday when I wasn't supposed to be," Trinity then stated. "What was that about?"

"I'm sick of having to babysit you."

"Babysit me?" she repeated. "You barely ever see me now."

"Doesn't mean you don't need to be watched."

"Why do I have to be watched? It's not like I'm gonna try to escape."

"And why not?"

"Frankly, I have nowhere else to go. No home to return to. No friends to seek shelter with." She paused, pursing her lips. "Trust me, I'd rather be here."

He thought for a moment. "Why?"

"Why do you care?"

"I don't."

"Of course not."

"Tell me anyway."

"Don't feel like it."

They stood glaring at each other, a smirk spreading across Trinity's lips at Saïx's clearly displeased expression.

"What is going on here?" Xigbar then cut in.

"Nothing," she denied. "Saïx is just prying."

"Ah. Well, I've been told to return you to your cell," he replied.

"I'll do it," Saïx decided.

"As if!"

She laughed. "Don't worry, VII, we'll talk more tomorrow."

"Fine," he gave in. And he walked away.

"He torturing you?" Xigbar checked.

"No, I can handle him."

"I believe it."

They began walking back her cell. "So what does the Superior think of me?" she broke the silence that had fallen between them.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Well, I'm still alive, aren't I? So there must be something about me that has convinced him to keep me around. Right?"

"Perhaps you are too clever for your own good."

"As if," she mocked.

"Real funny, kiddo."

"Kiddo?"

"You are a kid."

"I'm eighteen!"

"Yeah, a kid."

"Whatever." She chuckled. "So you all still think I'm clever?"

"For the most part."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

He only shrugged in reply. She left it at that, though. And soon after, they arrived at her cell. Xigbar opened it, she walked in, and he closed it again.

"One last question," Trinity stopped him before he could walk away.

"Yes?"

"Did Zexion report on the experiments with me from yesterday?"

"Not that I'm aware of."

She nodded. "Very well."

With that, he left and she sat down. Her mind wandered back to the questions that still needed answering. Then her mind wandered to Axel. She shook her head and tried to think about anything and everything else, but her thoughts always found their way back to the flaming redhead.

One of these days, Trinity would understand.


	11. Chapter Ten: Alleged

The following morning, Xaldin released Trinity from her cell before departing on his mission. She made her way to the Grey Area to find only Saïx there. She sighed but took a seat on one of the couches anyway.

"Good morning," she greeted him. He only nodded in response. "Everyone out on a mission today?"

"Not everyone," he denied. "VI is around the Castle somewhere."

"Zexion?" she clarified. "Hmm…" She took a moment before deciding she would try to track him down.

"By the way," he stopped her once she stood up, "your official training with him will start tomorrow. VI informed the Superior of how you did the other day and he was, to say the least, impressed with how well you took on his illusions."

She nodded. "Okay."

With that, she left the Grey Area. She then walked around the Castle until she finally bumped into Zexion.

"Trinity," he said simply. "You don't start experimenting with me again until tomorrow," he went on.

"So? Does that mean I can't see you until tomorrow?"

"I guess not."

They fell silent as Trinity let Zexion continue with whatever it was he was doing. She was quite intrigued with how focused he could remain and the consistency of his work.

"Damn, if I was anything like you I'd actually do well in school," she spoke up. "Not that it matters now."

"Because you're here?"

"Right." She paused. "So what are these experiments actually going to show Xemnas?" she then asked. "How are they going to help me prove myself to him?"

"By how fast you learn and whatnot."

"Why me, though?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm just some eighteen-year-old girl," she explained. "So why does Xemnas want me? What made him choose to keep me alive, of all people? What's so different about me that he decided to take a risk on me?"

He considered these questions for a moment. "It's complicated."

"Except something tells me it's really not."

Now he sighed. "It has to do with our ultimate goal."

"Your ultimate goal?" she repeated.

"Come on Trinity, I know you're smarter than that."

"Kingdom Hearts," she recalled after taking a moment to think on it. "Or just hearts in general. For the emotions you allegedly can't feel."

"Allegedly?"

"Yes, allegedly."

"Why do you say that?"

"If only I could explain myself."

"Why can't you?"

"Xemnas would probably destroy me. And that's only if Saïx doesn't get to me first."

"I see." He paused. "Either way, I hope you're a decently quick learner."

"Wait, why?" she wondered, suddenly getting nervous.

"Because I'll be leaving on an elongated mission very soon and Xemnas wants to see how far you've come before I go."

"What do you mean by that?"

"By what?"

"An elongated mission?"

"A mission that'll last for a good few days," he clarified. "Six members are going. Axel is one of them so I figured he would've told you already."

"He hasn't."

"Oh."

She shook her head. "It's fine. I'm sure he meant to tell me, but he just hasn't gotten the chance to yet."

"Perhaps that's the case. We were just assigned the mission yesterday."

"Who else is going?"

"Vexen, Lexaeus, Marluxia, and Larxene."

"I'm happy about three of those names being gone."

"And I'm sure I could guess the three."

She laughed. "Most likely." She then let out a soft sigh. "Have any idea how long it's been since I got here?"

"No, but it probably hasn't been as long as you think it has been."

"Really? Because it feels like it's been forever."

"Don't even get me started," another male voice cut in. They both turned to see Axel joining them. "I couldn't tell you how long I've been here."

"You have impeccable timing, VIII," Zexion replied. "And don't get me started, either. We have been here for about the same amount of time, after all."

"I know, I—"

"—got it memorised," Trinity finished for him with a smile. "You're oh-so predictable, Axel."

"Shut up."

"Could you two finish this conversation elsewhere?" Zexion asked.

"Of course," Trinity answered.

They left the Cloaked Schemer alone and made their way back through the Castle.

"So I can't even imagine how long it's been for you," Trinity went on as they continued walking.

"Not really a big deal," Axel denied. "Doesn't matter so much anymore."

"Why not?"

"Just doesn't. I mean, after so much time has passed you kinda stop caring."

"I thought you couldn't care to begin with."

He chuckled. "Touché."

She laughed a little as well. "How do you do this?" she then asked. "Or why have you stuck around for so long?"

"Because I have nowhere else to go. None of us do. Besides, they'll destroy me if I try to take off."

"Destroy you?" she repeated. "Isn't that a bit extreme?"

"The Organisation is a bit extreme."

"Some members do seem pretty dramatic. Marluxia and Larxene, for example. And I'm sure Demyx is as well."

"Gotta agree with you on that," he replied.

"Not gonna lie, though, Marluxia doesn't seem like too bad of a guy."

"You don't know him well enough yet."

She nodded, pausing. "How's the new girl?"

"Her missions have pretty much all been with Roxas, for the most part."

"Explains why he was the first member she spoke with."

"He's also the least intimidating."

"Very true," she agreed.

"Speaking of which, let's go meet Roxas and Xion at the clock tower."

"Xion?"

"Yeah, Roxas started inviting her. So now the three of us have been meeting there after our missions."

"Oh, all right." She started for the Grey Area.

"Where are you going?" Axel wondered. "I'm not gonna bother asking Saïx this time around. He let you go the first time so there's no reason for him to not let you go this time."

"I don't want you getting into any sort of trouble because of me, though."

"Don't worry about it," he assured her.

He opened a dark corridor and stepped through. Trinity hesitated before following suit. And when she came out the other side, he was waiting for her.

"See?" He grinned. "It's not so scary."

"Shut up," she said back.

He laughed and they joined Roxas and Xion on the front side of the clock tower. And the four of them sat together, watching the sunset and laughing about random things. Then Axel finally brought up the fact that he would be leaving on an elongated mission. Roxas and Xion voiced their concerns, but Trinity remained quiet. She would speak up once they were alone again. And the next time that happened was when Axel walked her back to her cell once they all returned to the Castle.

"So," he spoke up as they arrived at the cell, "not gonna lie, I'm kinda surprised that you didn't say anything about the mission I'll be going on soon."

"Oh, that's because I had already heard about it through Zexion," she stated.

"Damn it," he mumbled. "I was planning on telling you."

"I believe you," she assured him. "I just can't believe half the Organisation is gonna be gone."

"Well, we're not leaving for another few days."

She nodded. "Too bad I'll be busy experimenting with Zexion for the next few days."

"Damn, I forgot about that." He sighed.

"It's fine. Not a big deal, right?"

He paused. "Right."

They fell silent as they continued standing outside of her cell.

"Maybe I should get in there now," she finally said.

"Oh, yeah." He opened the cell. "Here you go."

"Thanks." She stepped inside and he closed it. "I hate this," she then thought aloud. "I'm allowed to roam free, but I'm still not free."

"Don't worry, once you get some real training done with Zexion I'm sure I'll be able to convince Saïx to let me take you on some missions with me."

"I would love you forever."

"Love me forever?" he repeated. "And that's not extreme?"

She laughed. "Shut up."

He smiled back. "I should get going," he then stated.

"Guess so."

And with that, they bid their silent goodbyes. But Trinity watched Axel as he walked away. One word kept flashing through her mind:

Love.


	12. Chapter Eleven: Real

During the days to follow, Trinity's time was preoccupied with the experiments she and Zexion were conducting on herself. That's how the Cloaked Schemer put it, at least. He retrieved her from her cell each morning and brought her back each evening. And each day consisted of similar tests, mainly involving illusions at this point.

"You've been doing well," Zexion informed her at the end of one of the sessions.

"Have I improved at all in comparison to that first day?" she wondered.

"As a matter of fact, you have."

"Good to know."

"You still have to learn to fight, though."

"I'm actually surprised you haven't started me on that kind of training yet," she admitted. "So why haven't you?"

"I can tell you're still not ready for it."

"Aren't you leaving soon, though?"

"I'll be back to continue training you."

"But you don't know how long you'll be gone," she pointed out. "Won't it be bad for me to have so much time off?"

"Not if you continue working on what you've done with me by yourself."

She nodded. "Why do I need to work with illusions anyway?"

"It's good to be able to tell what's real from what's fake."

"When am I ever gonna have to deal with these things in my waking life, though?"

"Maybe you already have," he pointed out. "Maybe you just never realised it."

She considered this for a moment. She considered all the indictments she had faced back in Twilight Town. None of the crimes had been illusions, of course, but the accusations certainly were false. And maybe that was along the same lines as an illusion.

"Trinity?" Zexion spoke up, bringing her back to the present.

"Hmm?" she replied. "Oh. Sorry," she went on, shaking her head. "I just got caught up in thinking about shit that has happened to me in the past."

"Trying to figure out what was real and what wasn't?"

"Wish I could say all of it wasn't real," she replied. "Most of it was, though."

"And that's…unfortunate?"

"Very."

"Why?"

Now she shrugged. "Just a lot of bullshit."

"I see." He nodded. "Either way, I hope you feel prepared enough."

"Prepared enough for what?"

"Since I'm leaving the day after tomorrow, the Superior wants to know how far along you are as of right now."

Her eyes widened. "So tomorrow I'm showing him what I can do?"

"No, tomorrow you're showing VII what you can do. Once you pass with him, you'll be showing the Superior your abilities."

"Saïx?" she exclaimed, her eyes widening a bit more. "Pretty sure that's even worse."

"You'll do fine," he assured her.

"You really think so?"

"I know so."

She smiled sheepishly. "Well, I have had a great teacher."

"This is true."

Now she laughed. "Yeah, you're welcome."

"Hey guys," they were then greeted by Axel.

"Hello VIII," Zexion said back.

"No need to be so formal," he replied. "C'mon Trin, let's go to the clock tower."

"I'll release her to you in just a moment. There's one last thing I need to speak with her about."

Axel nodded and walked away.

"What's up?" Trinity checked.

"Well, it's actually about Axel," Zexion started. "I've noticed through your training that you seem to have a very strong…connection with him," he went on. "Every time I've tapped into your mind to pull someone from your subconscious thoughts, it's always been Axel. So I was just curious as to why that is."

"Oh," she said shortly. "Well, I just—"

"Trinity, you need to be careful," he then cut her off before she could even finish putting together a coherent thought. "Meddling with an Organisation member on an emotional level can only end in disaster."

"An emotional level?" she repeated. "What are you going on about?"

"You've created an emotional attachment with him."

"No I haven't."

"You have, though."

"Zexion—"

"Trinity, I'm not a moron."

"You're overanalysing this," she declared. "I've only formed a friendship with Axel. Just like he and Roxas are friends. Or just like I would consider you and me to be friends by this point. There's nothing more to it, though."

He studied her peculiarly. "Don't lie to yourself."

"If it would end in disaster, maybe it's better I do."

With that, she turned and walked away from Zexion so she could meet up with Axel. He was waiting for her just around the corner.

"What was that about?" the redhead asked.

"Just about my test tomorrow," she lied.

"Test?" he repeated.

"I have to perform in front of Saïx."

"Yikes," he replied. "That doesn't sound like it'll be too much fun."

"No kidding." She shook her head, chuckling. "Well, we should get going. Don't wanna keep Roxas and Xion waiting."

"Right," he agreed.

So he opened the dark corridor and they made their way through, coming out atop the clock tower. But when they turned the corner, Trinity noticed that neither Roxas nor Xion were there.

"Did we get here first?" she figured.

"No," he denied. "I already met with him," he then told her. "But I figured you've spent so much time experimenting with Zexion that you could use some time out of the Castle. So I decided to bring you back."

"Why just the two of us, though? Why not get me before meeting the others?"

"Because I wasn't sure if you would've been done by then. Why are you even questioning my intentions? You should be thankful I bring you here at all."

She laughed. "No, you're right. I'm being insensitive."

"Speaking of which," he then began, "am I ever gonna hear this other theory of yours?"

"My other theory?"

"The one Saïx doesn't want you telling any of us."

"Oh! That theory."

"Yes, that theory."

Now she shrugged. "Depends."

"On what?"

"Get Saïx off my case for good and I'll let you know my theory."

He smiled. "Deal."

"You probably still won't hear it till you get back from this upcoming mission, though."

"Hey, that's not fair!"

"It'll give you something to look forward to," she pointed out.

"True enough, but it still isn't fair."

"Life isn't fair."

"It's shitty, right?" he checked, practically using her words against her.

"As a matter of fact, yes."

Now he shook his head at her. "You make it sound like there's nothing good about life. And this is coming from a guy in the Organisation."

Her gaze fell down. "Sorry."

"For?"

Her shoulders rose as she inhaled deeply. "For making everything sound so bad when not everything is bad." When she released the breath, her shoulders fell back down.

"You don't have to apologise. I mean, I know nothing about your past so it's not like I can judge you. All I know are implications that you don't have a very good father."

"I don't," she confirmed.

"So what about your mother?"

She swallowed hard, turning her head away.

"Okay, crossed a line there," he realised. "We'll come back to that topic another time, then."

"Maybe we should get back," she suggested, her voice low now.

"Trinity, I didn't mean—"

"Don't worry about it," she cut him off as she got back to her feet. "Let's just go."

"I don't wanna go yet," he said back. "And you can't go anywhere without me."

"Axel. I want to go. Now."

"Look at me," he then ordered. She only clenched her jaw in response. "Look at me," he repeated. She pursed her lips before finally turning her gaze back on the redhead. He stood up and took a couple steps closer to her, causing her eyes to widen a bit. Then he put his hands on her shoulders and her breath caught in her throat. "I can't feel your pain," he spoke up again.

"Excuse me?" she replied.

"I can't feel your pain," he said again. "I can't touch it, so it must not be real."

She couldn't help but to laugh at this. "That was extremely insensitive of you."

"Still made you smile."

Now she playfully rolled her eyes at him, shaking her head as she knocked his hands off of her shoulders. She was still laughing, though.

He smiled back at her. "We can go now."

So they returned to the Castle. And Axel let Trinity into her cell. And even long after he was gone, she continued to stare at the spot where she had last seen him.

"Please," she whispered to herself, "come back."


	13. Chapter Twelve: The First Test

It ended up being Marluxia who released Trinity from her cell the next morning, much to her surprise.

"No Zexion?" she questioned as they began walking.

"He's already at the place where you two have been experimenting," he answered. "So are the others."

"The others?"

"Saïx isn't the only one watching today."

"Who else is?"

"All the members who are leaving tomorrow."

"So you and Axel and Larxene—?"

"—and Vexen and Lexaeus," he finished for her. "Yes," he then confirmed. "Why? Is that a problem?"

"Kinda just made it all a bit more nerve-wracking," she admitted.

"And that's a problem?"

"Shut up! Yes, it's a problem!"

"Calm down. It's not like Xemnas is going to off you if you fail today."

"How can you be so sure?"

"First of all, VIII wouldn't even let him near you if he tried coming at you," he stated. "Second of all, Saïx would get to you first."

"Not helpful."

"Wasn't trying to be."

What was left of the walk was spent in silence. And when they arrived at the plus sign floor shaped room, all the members who would be leaving the next day were in fact there and waiting.

"It's about time," Larxene greeted them first. "We were growing impatient."

"Oh, don't say that," Axel replied.

"Why?"

"Because impatience is a feeling," Trinity stated. "And you can't experience emotions." She turned to the blue-haired man, grinning. "Isn't that right, Saïx?"

"That's why," the redhead said.

"Let's just get this done and over with," Vexen cut in.

"Trinity, if you please, to the middle of the room," Zexion spoke up. "As for the rest of you, please move off to the sides of the room."

Everyone did as they were told. Trinity stood in the centre, taking deep breaths. She knew Zexion would start without any sort of warning so she had to keep herself on her toes. Especially now that she had an actual audience.

An audience that included Axel.

"There will be three short rounds," Zexion then announced. "First, she will figure out which character is real."

The lights went out and when they returned, she was surrounded by not one Lexaeus and not three, but five of him. She turned in place to get a good look at each of them. Almost right away she was able to eliminate two of the options and she did so silently. Then she focused on the other three. After a couple more close examinations, she was able to eliminate one more. So now she was down to only two. She circled each of them, looking them up and down. Lexaeus was a member she rarely ever saw, which made the process more difficult, but she knew Zexion had obviously done that on purpose. Why would he have made it easy?

Finally, she figured out. She returned to the centre before facing the one that was her choice. "This is the real Lexaeus," she declared. The other versions of him disappeared, leaving only the one she was facing.

"Correct," the Cloaked Schemer confirmed. "And thank you, V, for participating in that round." The Silent Hero only nodded in response. "Next," he went on, "I will search for two different people from her subconscious and bring them forth and she will decipher whether or not they are actually here. And they, of course, will have no memory of this place or incident once they are gone."

Trinity's body went numb at this. She had a strong feeling one of those two would be Axel, but she didn't know how the others would react to that. Or how he would react to it. But there was nothing she could do at this point.

She could feel Zexion tampering with her mind. Each time it was an odd sensation. Not necessarily uncomfortable, but just odd. Then two people appeared before her. One man and one woman. The man was her father. The woman was…unrecognisable. She was at first, at least. But she soon remembered her to be her mother.

"Trinity, sweetie, what is this place?" her mother questioned, looking around.

"Not gonna lie, kid, I'm surprised you've lasted this long away from home," her father admitted.

"Trinity, sweetie, you can't be happy here."

"You are still alive, right? I mean, this isn't some sort of weird dream I'm having."

"Trinity, sweetie, come with me."

"Damn it, of course you're still alive. That's just my luck."

"Trinity, sweetie, I promised I would return. And now here I am."

"Either way, you gotta come back eventually. And when you do…" he chuckled, trailing off.

Trinity clenched her fists at this. She didn't say anything just yet, though. She just kept looking back and forth between the two.

"Plus," her mother continued, "you're old enough now where you can make your own choices. So you can choose to come with me."

"Well? What are you waiting for?" her father asked. "Get your ass back here."

"Trinity, sweetie, what's wrong?" Her mother looked and sounded genuinely concerned. "You look as if you've seen a ghost."

"Don't just stand there," her father went on. "Get moving, for Christ's sake! Or are your legs suddenly broken?"

"Trinity, sweetie, I know it's been a long time and I'm sorry. But I can still tell that you're not okay. So talk to me, dear."

"No," Trinity spoke up, finally managing to use her voice.

"No?" her mother repeated.

"You're not really here," she declared.

"Damn it!" her father then exclaimed. He closed the distance between them. "What do you think you're doing? Ignoring me, are you?"

She focused her attention on him now. "No," she denied.

"Sure as hell seems like you are."

"I'm not."

"Don't talk back to me."

"I'm not," she said again.

Just then, she felt the back of his hand whip across her cheek. She squeezed her eyes shut, absorbing the pain. Once she recollected herself, she looked back to him.

"Of course, you really are here," she stated. "And that's just my luck."

Then both her mother and her father were gone. And as soon as they were, she fell to her hands and knees before bringing one hand up to cover her throbbing cheek.

It wasn't long before Axel was kneeling beside her. "Are you okay?" he checked.

"I'm fantastic," she replied sarcastically.

"Hold on, did that actually just happen?" Marluxia wondered. "Were you actually just slapped?"

"Yes," she confirmed as Axel helped her back to her feet.

"Who was that man?" Saïx questioned.

She swallowed hard. "My father," she then answered. "Maybe now you can understand why I'm not afraid of you or Xemnas."

"Trinity—" Axel started.

"Let's just keep going," she cut him off, though he remained by her side. "I mean, there's only one more round so might as well."

"Wait, did she get that last one right?" Larxene checked.

"She did," Zexion confirmed.

"How is it he won't remember that?" Vexen wondered.

"As an illusionist, I have my ways."

"Okay, this is all great," Trinity cut back in. "Last round now, please."

"Right. Well, the third and final round is actually a question provided by the Superior," he said.

"Let me have it."

"How did Nobodies come to exist?"

She chuckled, shaking her head. She should have known that that was going to be the question.

"You'll only pass if you answer it," Saïx added.

Now she nodded and really thought hard about it. She ran through all the information she had been given since her very first day in the Castle. Nobodies. Missions. Feelings. Emotionless. Nonexistent. Heartless. Kingdom Hearts. Ultimate goal.

"You were never supposed to exist," she spoke up again, mumbling.

"Come again?" Zexion replied.

"None of you were actually ever supposed to exist," she said more clearly. "That's why you're called Nobodies. That's why you're considered nonexistent beings and thrive in the darkness. You're created from literally nothing."

"Explain," Saïx ordered.

"Heartless are creatures are darkness that steal the hearts of people," she went on. "When those hearts are released, though, the heartless don't turn back into people. Instead, they become empty shells. Then those empty shells become Nobodies, thus being created from nothing. And the Nobodies who make up the Organisation," she gestured to the present members, "are the ones who were strong enough to keep some of their memories of their past lives." She paused, going over what she had already said. "That's also why none of you have hearts," she then added in conclusion.

Saïx nodded his head once before vanishing.

"Does that mean I got it right?" she questioned.

"Only one way to find out," Zexion replied before also disappeared.

"Guess that means we're all dismissed," Marluxia figured.

He, Larxene, Vexen, and Lexaeus departed. Trinity and Axel both stayed put, though.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he checked again.

"Are you still going on about that?" she asked in reply. "Stop worrying about it."

"It actually happened, though. Your father was actually here and he actually hit you."

"Now do you understand why I don't want to go back? Why I believe I'm actually better off here?"

He sighed, thinking. "Never supposed to exist, huh?" he then changed the subject. "That was a bit harsh."

"But it was true nonetheless, no?"

He shrugged. "Perhaps." He paused. "Head to the Grey Area and I'll meet you there soon enough."

"Okay."

With that, they departed. And Axel made his way to the Round Room, meeting up with Xemnas, Saïx, and Zexion.

"What are you talking about?" he heard Zexion ask as he appeared in his assigned seat. "She passed with flying colours."

"Why are you so keen on failing her, Saïx?" he cut in. "Don't you want her to be useful to us?"

"I'm surprised to hear you say that based on how close you've gotten to her," Saïx said back.

"How did she answer the question?" Xemnas then wondered.

"She answered it thoroughly," Zexion declared. "She's definitely been giving it a lot of thought. I mean, it's not like she only just thought about it today when it was asked. It was made obvious that she's been contemplating it for a good while now."

"Is this true, Saïx?"

He paused. "It would appear so."

Xemnas thought for a moment. "Then it seems we'll be able to use her to our advantage after all," he figured. "Dismissed."

From there, Axel and Zexion made their way to the Grey Area. Trinity was already there, sitting with Demyx. They walked over to them.

"You passed," Zexion told her.

She smiled. "So what does that mean?" she asked. "What happens next?"

"Xemnas will let us know once we return."

"Great!"

"Let's go meet with Roxas and Xion," Axel then suggested.

"Actually, I'm kinda exhausted," she admitted.

"I'll walk you back—"

"No need," she cut him off. "Zexion can take me. You go meet with Roxas and Xion."

He simply nodded and left. Then she and the Cloaked Schemer started their way back to her cell.

"Thank you for not involving Axel in the test," she said.

"I almost did, but then I realised that it'd be better not to."

"You almost did?"

"Well, I was originally going to use three people for the second round," he explained. "But then I assumed Axel would end up being the third person and I didn't want to unintentionally create a problem."

"Ah, right."

"Why didn't you go with him?"

"Like I said, I'm exhausted."

"He's leaving tomorrow, though."

"I figure he'll say goodbye to me before he goes."

"And if he doesn't?"

"Then he'll face my wrath when he returns."

He shook his head at her. "You're ridiculous."

"I'm either ridiculous or too clever," she thought aloud. "I just can't win."

"Don't let Saïx hear you say that."

She laughed. "Of course not."

They arrived at her cell. Zexion opened it and Trinity stepped inside.

"Thanks again," she said before he closed it.

"For?"

"Everything." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Don't thank me just yet," he replied. He then closed her cell. "When I return, we'll go over what we've been doing for the last few days. Then from there I'll start training you in battle."

"Sounds good," she said. "I'll see you when you get back."

He nodded and left. She sat down in the middle of the cell and hugged her knees. She thought back on the test, focusing on the second round. She couldn't believe she didn't recognise her mother at first. After all, she was nine when she left; old enough to be able to remember her. For some reason, though, it just didn't register right away. And she hated how much that bothered her because she felt that it shouldn't have. Then there was her father, who she obviously recognised instantly. She rubbed her cheek, which still stung a bit from the slap. What she hated most about that was the fact that it happened in front of some of the members. Especially Axel and Saïx. She wished they hadn't witnessed it, but they had and there was no point in fixating on it now.

With a heavy sigh, Trinity lay back in the cell. Her fingers were still lightly touching her tingling cheek. She thought about Axel's initial reaction and smiled. That smile quickly fell away, though, when she thought about the fact that he would be leaving the very next morning. He would be gone and she would still be stuck here.

At least she wouldn't be totally alone. Though, that didn't make up for him leaving her behind.


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Warned

Trinity couldn't sleep that night; she had too much on her mind. Thoughts racing from conscious to subconscious and back to conscious. And by the time one of the members came to release her, it was much earlier than usual.

"Hey," Axel announced his presence.

She rolled to face him before getting to her feet. "Hi," she replied. "I thought you were leaving today."

"I'm just about ready to go. But I wanted to say goodbye first."

"Oh." She paused. "So—"

"Hold on," he stopped her. He opened her cell to let her out. "That's better."

She smiled sheepishly. "How long will you be gone?"

"I wish I knew."

"Well, like I said, you have something to look forward to."

"Now that I know." He grinned.

"So you promise to come back?"

"Of course I'll be back."

"Do you promise, though?"

"You just want me to say those words, huh?"

"That would make me feel better," she admitted.

He chuckled. "I promise."

She resisted the urge to hug him and just nodded her head.

"Axel, what are you still doing here?" Saïx then interrupted. "You should have left by now."

"I was just going," he stated. "I only wanted to let her out first."

"I could've done that myself," he replied. "Now go."

He nodded before flashing one last quick smile at Trinity. Then he was gone.

"You're a fool, you know," Saïx then declared.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"The fact that you think Axel actually cares about you," he clarified. "You mean nothing to him."

"How would you know?"

"Because he can't care."

She shook her head as she began to walk away. "You have no idea what you're talking about."

"Or are you walking away because you know I'm right?"

This stopped her dead in her tracks. It was in that moment she realised how similar she and Saïx truly were. Even if it didn't seem it. But they were more alike than she would ever want to admit.

"I'm walking away because I know how to choose my battles," she finally spoke up. She turned to face him again. "You're not right, though. You're actually very wrong."

"And you've become too attached."

She clenched her jaw, looking away. "Have not."

"You have. And it's obvious that even you are mad at yourself for allowing yourself to become attached."

"There is nothing wrong with becoming attached to someone."

"There is a problem when they have no heart. And there is a problem when they're a part of the Organisation."

"I'm not attached to Axel," she continued denying.

"Clearly you are."

"Listen, Saïx—"

"No, you listen," he cut her off. "If you want to make it through this then you will remain emotionally detached."

"Excuse me?"

"I advise you to act as if you don't have feelings, either," he went on. "Keep your distance and you'll live to see the rest of your pathetic life."

"You can't scare me off by threatening me," she told him. "It doesn't work that way." She began walking away again.

"Then maybe I can scare you off by threatening Axel," he called after her.

Once again, she stopped. "I'm listening," she replied, her voice soft.

"I thought that would get your attention." He stepped up to her, staying behind her. "Be sure to remain detached or else Axel will be wiped from existence. Do you understand?"

She swallowed hard. "I understand."

"Good." He stepped past her. "And all of a sudden it's a very good thing Axel will be gone for a while, isn't it?"

With that, he walked away from her. Trinity stayed put, trying to catch her breath rather than letting her breath catch in her throat. Saïx had cornered her and now she was unsure of what to do next. But she found that she couldn't move; her body felt paralysed.

Soon enough, Roxas showed up. "Trinity?" he questioned. "What are you doing?"

Finally, all of her senses came back in a single rush. She shook her head as she faced the blonde. "Sorry, I just…spaced out," she lied. "You know, lost my train of thought."

"Are you okay?" he checked.

"I'm fantastic," she continued lying, knowing he wouldn't be able to detect her hint of sarcasm.

"Did you see Axel before he left?"

"I did. Why?"

"Because he didn't say goodbye to me."

"Oh." She paused. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"I just don't understand why he didn't say anything to me."

"Saïx was rushing him. Guess it could've been my fault, too, since he wasn't very pleased by the fact that Axel stopped to see me before he left."

"Don't blame yourself," he said back. "I mean, you shouldn't."

She nodded. "He'll be back soon enough either way."

"I hope so."

They fell silent. Roxas was looking down and Trinity was still focusing on controlling her breathing.

"You and Axel have become close, haven't you?" he then broke the silence.

She swallowed hard. "No," she lied again.

And she walked away from him. Trinity had to lie to the other members to keep Axel safe. So she might as well lie to herself at the same time.


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Discussing Results

As the days passed, Trinity spent all of her time in the Grey Area under Saïx's watchful eye. She figured at this point that that was what he would actually prefer. Then she would spend time with whoever wasn't on a mission that day. Some days it would be time spent with Luxord or Xigbar or Xaldin. Other days it would end up being just her and Saïx. Then whenever it was Demyx or Roxas or Xion, she made sure to still keep herself detached without making it noticeable. And she could tell that Saïx somehow seemed pleased by this. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction, though.

Then one day she entered the Grey Area to find Xemnas there.

"Trinity," he greeted her, "we need to speak."

That was all he said before walking away. She glanced over at the others before following after the Superior.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked once she caught up with him.

"We never had the chance to talk about your test," he replied. "And I must say that I was impressed to hear the results."

She held back a smile. "I'm capable of more than you originally thought, aren't I?"

"So it would seem."

"What did you think of my answer to your question?"

"Very intriguing," he admitted. "You are indeed clever."

"Too clever for my own good?"

"Perhaps."

"Do you admit defeat yet?" she wondered, taking the risk with this question.

"What did I tell you about—?"

"I remember if that's what you're trying to ask," she cut him off.

"You haven't come close to defeating me," he went on. "You're barely even a player in this game yet."

"When do I become a player?"

"Once you figure out what you can do for us."

"And what if I refuse?"

"Excuse me?"

She shrugged, folding her arms across her chest. "What if I refuse to help you in any way or form?"

"I believe VII has already threatened VIII's existence," he retorted. "So let me double that threat."

Her smug smile dropped from her face. "I'm sure Axel can protect himself against the two of you."

"Do you really want to take that chance?"

She swallowed hard. "No."

"That's what I thought." He turned away from her.

"You know, you still don't scare me," she called to him as he walked away.

"For one so clever, you are very much a fool," he said back as he kept walking.

"The one good thing about being a fool is that I can't be fooled, but I can still fool all of you."

"We'll see about that."

"Oh, I know we will."

"Hey, Trinity," Demyx suddenly interrupted them. "Hi, Superior," he added.

Xemnas nodded his head once. "IX." He walked away.

"Pretty sure you're the only person he leaves the Round Room for."

"The Round Room?" Trinity repeated.

"That circular room with all the chairs."

"Ah, yes, the very first room of the Castle I saw."

He laughed. "So what was all that about with Xemnas?"

"Nothing, really. We were just discussing my test results since we hadn't had the chance to yet."

"Oh yeah, how did that go?" he wondered.

"It went well, apparently."

"Apparently?" He laughed. "You were there, Trinity. Either you know it went well or you know it didn't go well."

"Yeah, okay, it went really well, then."

"Why do you not seem satisfied?"

"You weren't there, Demyx. So I wouldn't expect you to understand."

"You could help me understand."

She shook her head. "It was one of the illusions Zexion had me face. I'd rather not talk about it, though."

"Is it still effecting you?"

"Kind of, yeah."

"Must've been pretty intense."

"It was," she confirmed. "It felt so real. And I guess it was real…" she trailed off. "I don't even know. I still don't really understand it myself."

"Just stop thinking about it, then."

"All of you say that and all of you make it sound so simple."

"It's not?" He grinned.

She chuckled a bit. "Either way, what's done is done."

"Don't worry, we've all experienced Zexion's illusions so we all know how strenuous they can be."

"Do you know where they are?" she then questioned all of a sudden.

"Huh?"

"Axel and Zexion and the others," she clarified. "Where were they sent for this mission? And why are they gonna be gone for so long?"

"I'm not sure if I'm allowed to tell you," he replied.

"You don't have to, then."

"Well…I mean, I guess I could."

"No, Demyx, don't. Better safe than sorry. After all, I don't want to get you into any sort of trouble."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. I'll just ask Xigbar or Xaldin about it."

"Yeah, I'm sure they would tell you," he replied sarcastically.

She chuckled. "Worth a shot, right? I mean, Xigbar seems to like me enough, so I may be able to get something out of him."

"He's a rock, though."

"As if," she said back mockingly.

He laughed. "Good luck, either way."

"I don't need luck."

"No?"

"Nope. I have wit and charm."

"Something tells me charm isn't going to do you much good."

She shrugged, smiling. "Only one way to find out."

Just then, Xigbar joined them two of them. "Saïx wants me to bring you back to your cell," he stated. "Apparently you've already caused too much ruckus today."

Now she let out a sigh. "I'll see you tomorrow, Demyx."

With that, she and Xigbar headed back in the other direction.

"I have to admit, you really know how to stand your ground," he spoke up. "I don't think anyone else would have lasted as long as you have."

"It may not seem like it, but I do know how to pick my battles."

"Speaking of which, I heard about the illusion Zexion had you face that involved your…?" he trailed off, questioningly.

"My parents," she clarified. "My mother wasn't really there and my father apparently was there."

"And your father slapped you?"

"He backhanded me," she corrected him. "And yes, there is a difference."

"As if."

"You and Axel with your damn catchphrases."

"Gotta keep ourselves amused somehow."

"How are catchphrases amusing?"

He paused. "Shut up."

She laughed, shaking her head. "By the way, I have a question."

"And I might have an answer."

"Where was Axel sent for the mission? And why is it taking so long?"

He took a moment to think as they stopped in front of her cell. "They were sent to the Organisation's other castle."

"You have a second castle?"

"Yes. It's called Castle Oblivion."

"Oh, that's more creative than The Castle That Never Was." She paused as she stepped inside the now open cell door. "And why is this such a long mission?" she asked again.

"That part you don't need to know," he declared. "Why do you want to know any of this anyway?"

"Just curious."

"Didn't curiosity kill the cat?"

"But satisfaction brought it back."

He shook his head at her. "Just be careful, kiddo." He closed the door again. "You don't have another eight lives to spare." And he walked away.

"Eight lives to spare," she repeated. "I may not have that, but at least they've spared the one life I do have."


	16. Chapter Fifteen: Bad News

More days passed and Axel had yet to return. Trinity was beginning to worry; she hadn't thought this mission would take as long as it had so far. But she had yet to hear any bad news, so she took that as a good sign.

Of course, though, it was only a matter of time.

"Hey Trinity," Demyx greeted her as he released her from her cell one morning. "How'd you sleep?"

"I've been sleeping less and less, to be honest," she replied. "This whole ordeal just has my mind all over the place."

"What ordeal?"

"The Castle Oblivion ordeal."

"Are you still on about that?" He shook his head at her as he closed the cell. "You worry way too much."

"I just don't understand why they're not back yet."

"They were sent on this mission aware of the fact that they wouldn't know how long it would take."

"So you haven't heard anything?" she questioned.

"Well…" he trailed off with a sigh. "C'mon."

They made their way for the Grey Area. When they arrived they saw that the only other members there were Saïx and Xaldin.

"I assume IX has told you," Xaldin spoke up.

"Told me what?" Trinity repeated. "Demyx, what is going on? What do you know?"

"You were supposed to inform her of the news before bringing her here."

"I couldn't do it," the Melodious Nocturne replied.

"What is going on?" she exclaimed.

"A member of the C.O. team has been disposed of," Saïx stated. "There's no confirmation as to which member it was, but with what little information we have, it seems it was most likely Axel who was eliminated."

Her eyes widened, though she tried to remain as calm as she possibly could. "How can you not know which member?" she managed to ask. "Can't you go investigate?"

"Not at this point," he denied. "Though, I don't see why you care so much. It's not like you and Axel were close."

She scowled at him now. "Right…of course," she went along with it.

"You should also know that Roxas collapsed during his mission today," he then added nonchalantly.

Once again, her eyes widened. "He collapsed? Well, where is he now? Is he going to be okay?"

"He's back in his room," he told her. "And we're not sure of his condition quiet yet."

"Damn," Demyx muttered. "What happens if we lose two members?"

"We go about our business as usual," Xaldin cut back in.

"Not like any of you can mourn the dead anyhow," Trinity pointed out, having gone back to glaring at Saïx.

"Good, you're finally starting to understand," the Luna Diviner responded.

She inhaled deeply, as if she was going to scream at him, but instead she just turned and walked away. Demyx was quick to go after her, though.

"What are you getting so worked up about?" he wondered.

"The fact that none of you are reacting to this information!" she exclaimed.

"Trinity…we don't have hearts," he reminded her. "We don't have the emotions to react with."

"You know, that is such bullshit and I'm sick of hearing it."

"C'mon, you need to calm down."

"Roxas is out cold and Axel could be dead!" she went on. "How does that not bother you?"

After a couple moments of silence, he only shrugged his shoulders, clearly at a loss for words. So she let out a heavy sigh before falling to the floor right where she was. And it wasn't long before he sat down beside her. Then they just stayed there together.

Soon enough, Demyx summoned his sitar and began to play it. The soft melodies helped Trinity to relax, but she still couldn't get the bad news off her mind.

Roxas had collapsed. Axel was gone. Or possibly gone, at least. Most likely gone. She couldn't even wrap her mind around the idea. And she kept asking herself why this member couldn't have been Larxene or Vexen or Lexaeus. Why did it have to be Axel? Of all the members, why him? What had she done to deserve that? To deserve losing him?

Losing him. She laughed to herself at that thought. How could she lose something that was never even hers to being with?

Come the end of the day, Demyx returned Trinity to her cell. And that night turned out to be a restless one. She found herself tossing and turning and unable to sleep for longer than an hour at a time. Then before she knew it she was being released from her cell again. That morning it was Xion who came to let her out.

"So how are you fairing with all of this?" Trinity asked as they made their way to the Grey Area.

Xion shrugged. "I never got the chance to meet Axel so I can't say I really have an opinion on that matter. But then when it comes to Roxas…well, I've actually become friends with him so it's different."

"Roxas found out about Axel before he left on his mission, right?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Because he and Axel were good friends. So I just wanted to make sure that he wouldn't be waking up with that awful news."

"That may not be a problem either way."

"What do you mean?"

"Saïx told us there's a good chance Roxas might not wake up so it's best not to get our hopes up."

"Roxas might not wake up?" she repeated. Then she shook her head. "No, no, he has to wake up."

"It's not something we can control."

"I can't lose both Axel and Roxas. That just wouldn't be fair."

"I don't know what to say…" she replied.

She sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm just sorta throwing all this shit at you. It's just that so much is happening all at once and it's kinda difficult to take it in."

"I can only imagine. I mean, you actually have a heart so you can experience the emotions that go along with losing someone you care about."

"Hey, we haven't lost Roxas just yet. And there's no confirmation about Axel, either."

"You still shouldn't get your hopes up."

"Why not?"

"Won't it hurt even more if you do?"

She shrugged. "Sometimes the pain is worth it."

They stopped right before arriving at the Grey Area.

"I should get to my mission," Xion stated. "I'll talk to you later." And she left.

Trinity entered the lounge area to see only Saïx there. "Guess it's just you and me today," she announced her presence.

"So it would seem," he replied.

"Any more info on the C.O. team?" she checked.

"Not yet."

"Will I actually be updated?"

"If it was Axel who was in fact disposed of, then yes, you will be updated."

"I still don't understand why you can't just got there and check things out."

"I wouldn't expect you to understand."

"Right, of course not." She paused, thinking. "What are they even doing over at Castle Oblivion? I mean, what are they getting mixed up in that is causing them to be disposed of?"

"That is none of your concern."

"If you're to use me to your advantage then it very well could be my concern."

Saïx actually contemplated this for a moment. "As of right now, that isn't a good enough reason."

"Then what is a good enough reason?"

"You don't have one."

She sighed, deciding to drop it. "So there's a chance Roxas won't wake up?" she changed the subject.

"That is correct."

"How high are those chances?"

"As of right now, they're decent."

"I see…" she trailed off, thinking. "Do you remember your original name?" she suddenly asked.

"Excuse me?"

"Your original name. Do you remember it?"

"What makes you think you have the right to ask such a thing as that?"

"Sorry, I didn't realise I was crossing a line—"

"You've already crossed the line," he cut her off. "You should be lucky you're still alive. I keep telling the Superior over and over again that it's time to dispose of you, but for whatever reason he won't listen to me. But that doesn't mean you'll receive an answer to every question you come up with. And if you thought you would then you are pitiful."

"Wow, okay, touchy subject," she responded. "I'm sorry, I won't bring it up again."

"What made you think you could bring it up in the first place?" He paused. "Axel told you his original name, didn't he?"

"No," she lied.

"Then where did you come up with the notion that we have other names?"

"Zexion mentioned something about it once and I just thought of it again."

He looked her up and down carefully. "Get out of my sights," he then demanded.

"I can do that," she confirmed. And she then swiftly left the Grey Area. "I can't believe he actually fell for that," she muttered to herself once she was far enough away.

"You just lied to Saïx," Luxord stated, having come out of nowhere.

Trinity jumped as she turned to face him. "What?"

"You lied to him," he reiterated.

"Are you going to tell on me?"

"Of course not," he denied. Then he grinned. "Welcome to the game." And he walked away.

"The game?" she repeated. "Lying to Saïx made me an official player in the game," she figured. "A game of lies and secrets."


	17. Chapter Sixteen: Standing Ground

Time began to pass Trinity by as the days turned into weeks. Then the morning came when Xion showed up at her cell looking particularly cheerful.

"For someone with no heart or emotions, you sure do look happy," she joked.

She opened her cell, laughing. "You'll be happy to know why."

Her eyes widened as she stepped out of the cell. "Axel is back?" she questioned with excitement.

"Okay, maybe take it down a notch," she replied.

"Then what is it?"

"Roxas woke up the other day."

"He's awake?" she exclaimed. "Wait, why am I only being informed of this now?"

"Because Xaldin released you the last couple of mornings and Demyx and I haven't been around," she pointed out.

"Very true," she confirmed.

"He was asleep for twenty-four days, though."

"You kept track?"

"Well, yes and no. My missions have been on this beautiful island lately," she began to explain, "and each day I've brought back a seashell that I would leave by Roxas's pillow. There ended up being twenty-four."

"Oh, wow…I can't believe it's been that long already. Amazing how the time can fly in a place like this." She paused. "No other news on Axel, though?"

"I haven't heard anything," she denied. "I have to get going on my mission, though."

"All right."

With that, Xion took her leave and Trinity made her way for the Grey Area alone. Once she was a little more than halfway there, Roxas came rushing up to her.

"Welcome back to the conscious side, Roxas," she greeted him with a smile. "It's good to see you on your feet again." When he didn't respond right away, she took a better look at him and realised that he seemed to be upset. "Roxas, what's wrong? Did something happen?"

"It's the C.O. team," he finally spoke up, catching his breath a little.

"What about them?"

"All of them have been annihilated, Trinity," he told her. "Every last one of them."

Once again, her body was overtaken with numbness. "They're all—"

"Wiped from existence."

"Everyone keeps saying that, but what exactly does it mean?"

"Well, when Nobodies are killed, they're just…gone. They don't have a heart or anything to leave behind so—"

"A Nobody is an empty shell," she mumbled to herself, cutting him off. "So when they're destroyed…" she trailed off, not wanting to finish the thought. "Axel is gone," she then whispered.

"Trinity…"

"Something is off," she then stated.

"Please don't do anything stupid."

"Just try to stop me."

With that, she hastily made her way to the Grey Area with Roxas hot on her trail. When she arrived she saw that Demyx and Xigbar were still around, as well as Saïx. That was an automatic given, though.

"You knew, didn't you?" she questioned the blue-haired man right away.

"Knew what?" he asked in reply.

"The entire C.O. team is gone," she declared. "They've been wiped from existence! And you knew this was going to happen, didn't you? That's why you didn't intervene."

"What makes you think that?" Xigbar wondered.

"Lucky guess," she replied. "And it's right, isn't it? You allowed them to be destroyed. And it was so easy for you to let it happen because you can't feel guilty about it."

"Trinity, stop," Demyx cut in.

"Shut up," she said back, keeping her focus on the Luna Diviner. "Well? Admin it. You knew the entire team would end up annihilated, but you wanted it to happen."

"They were planning on an attempt to over the Superior," Saïx spoke up. "They were acting foolish so they were taken care of. Though, even I will tell you that Axel was sent there to mediate and rid of the traitors himself. He originally wasn't supposed to be wiped out with the others."

"Yet you let him get wiped out."

"I had no control over that."

"Bullshit."

"Why do you even care so much?" he then questioned. "It's not like you and Axel were friends. You meant nothing to him, remember?"

That was the last strike; Trinity couldn't hold herself back anymore. So the next thing she knew, she was jumping at Saïx. Before she reached him, though, Demyx caught her mid-leap and pulled her back.

Never had she seen the Luna Diviner look so wrathful.

"Release her, IX," he ordered.

"She didn't mean to—" Demyx started.

"Release her," he repeated. He did as he was told and she stumbled forward a bit when he let her go. "I know exactly how to handle her," he stated, stepping closer to her.

She knew exactly what was coming and she stood her ground. She looked him dead in the eye until the moment the force of the back of his hand caused her head to turn to the side. She didn't hesitate to turn back on him, though.

"Hit me again, Saïx," she said. "Do it. Hit me as many times as you want, but I promise you will never knock me down."

"You chose the wrong fight it participate in," he replied. "And you won't be lasting much longer." He then disappeared.

"Running away," she muttered.

"He's gone to tell the Superior what just happened," Xigbar corrected her. "You're done for, kiddo."

Trinity didn't respond. Instead, she hurried out of the Grey Area. Roxas and Demyx still followed her.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Roxas exclaimed. "Are you crazy?"

"Axel would've admired that," Demyx declared.

"Well, looks like I'll be joining him soon," she figured.

"Seriously Trinity, what were you thinking?" Roxas asked again.

"I wasn't," she admitted.

"You lunged at Saïx," Demyx then pointed out with a chuckle. "You were actually ready to attack him."

"But you stopped me."

"He would have ripped you apart."

"IX, XIII," a deeper male voice suddenly said from behind. They turned to see Xemnas standing there with Saïx a couple paces behind him. "You two are dismissed." Roxas and Demyx left without another word. The Superior of the In-Between then stepped up to Trinity. "Pitiful how you let your emotions get in the way," he began. "And you could have been so useful."

"I can still be useful," she claimed.

"You're nothing now," Saïx denied.

"So you don't believe in second chances?" she asked.

"You've been warned enough where you don't deserve another chance."

"VII, please," Xemnas cut back in. "Be on your way."

"Of course, Superior." And the Luna Diviner returned to the Grey Area.

"How are you going to off me, then?" Trinity questioned once he was gone. "Are you gonna make it quick and painless or slow and painful?"

"Neither," Xemnas denied.

She paused. "Quick and painful?"

"As a matter of fact, you will live to see another day," he told her.

"But…I tried attacking Saïx."

"Do you want to be destroyed? Is that it?"

"No! No, of course not. I just don't understand why you're letting me go."

"Because you are still useful to us," he confirmed. "And I'm not giving up my advantage just yet."

She looked him and up and down. "Very well, then," she went along with it. "So what now?"

"We continue on as usual."

She nodded. "Since there are six empty rooms, is it possible I could sleep in one of those rather than sleeping in the cell?"

He considered this. "Fine. Might as well accommodate to you as well." And with that, he vanished.

Trinity made her way back to the Grey Area.

"Hey, she lives!" Demyx exclaimed.

"And I've been upgraded," she replied with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Roxas asked.

"Xemnas gave me permission to sleep in one of the empty rooms since they're not going to be used anymore." She looked over at Saïx. "Sorry to disappoint you."

"Just you wait," he replied, unmoving. "One of these days you'll be a goner."

She shrugged. "Today is not that day. So what do I care?"

She then left the Grey Area again, Roxas and Demyx following close behind her.

"You're insane," Demyx stated.

"I can't believe Xemnas didn't punish you," Roxas said. "Then again, maybe he saw how red your cheek is and figured you had already been punished enough."

She touched the cheek Saïx had backhanded and felt the sting. "Somehow I almost forgot about that already."

The three of them then realised the time and bid each other goodnight. Instead of making her way back to the cell, though, Trinity made her way to the dark, narrow hallway. She walked along the length of it until she came across the room marked with the Roman numeral VIII. She opened the door and stood in the doorway for just a moment before entering the room. She closed the door behind her and stepped up to the window.

"Thanks for the room, Axel," she said to herself. "It means a lot to me." She paused. "Oh, and don't worry, I won't consider this to be a broken promise or anything. After all, it wasn't your fault."

She turned and crawled into the cold bed. She lay on her side facing the window so that she could still gaze out of it.

"It's truly amazing," she whispered, still speaking to herself, "how the darkness can be so beautiful."


	18. Chapter Seventeen: Unexpected Reunion

One thing Trinity would never understand was how the worlds could keep on turning even after losing someone close. But the world did keep on turning. And the sun still set and the days continued to pass. She had found residence in Axel's old room and that was where she spent most of her time now. It was more like a shelter, really. And of course there were certain members who did not approve of this behaviour.

"Superior, she's allowing her emotional attachment to get the better of her," Saïx stated during a private meeting in the Round Room. "She already has, actually. And if she isn't going to benefit us, then what is the point of keeping her around?"

"How do you know she isn't going to still benefit us?" Xemnas asked in reply.

"Superior—"

"Let her come back to her senses," he cut him off. "She'll come around eventually."

"Why are you giving her so much leeway? She doesn't deserve it."

"Because there is something about her, VII, telling me she is important. She is crucial."

"Crucial?" he repeated. "She's pathetic. She's still sulking over the loss of someone who wouldn't have mourned her if she had been lost." He shook his head. "We cannot use someone who allows her emotions to control her so greatly."

"Or maybe that's the benefit."

"Superior—"

"Maybe we can channel her hate and anger. She seems to have a rough past with her little family, so I'm sure we could use that against her. After all, it's obvious that she's clever, strong-willed, and fearless. So now we just need to make her vengeful and hateful. Make it so those are the emotions that control her."

Saïx contemplated this. "That seems reasonable enough. And I'm sure there's something I could do to get her—"

"It won't work," another male voice interrupted all of a sudden. Just then, Axel appeared in his assigned seat. "Trinity is far more stable than that."

"How nice of you to join us, VIII," he replied. "We had a hunch you weren't really lost along with the others."

"Of course I wasn't." He grinned. "It's not that easy to take me down."

"What happened?" Xemnas questioned.

"We underestimated the kid; that's what happened. I mean, I only got rid of Vexen. The kid took down everyone else, as far as I'm concerned."

"And what took you so long to return?"

Now he shrugged. "I had a lot of thinking to do."

"Thinking about what?" Saïx wondered.

"Personal matters."

"There are no personal matters in the Organisation."

"When they don't involve the other members whatsoever, then yes, they are personal matters."

"Explain," Xemnas said. "And that's not a suggestion."

"You know, I'm actually pretty beat. I'd rather go to my room so I can rest for the first time in a long time."

"Axel," Saïx was quick to stop him, "don't make the wrong choice here. Don't choose the wrong side."

"Can't say I know what you're talking about."

With that, he left the Round Room and reappeared in the Grey Area.

"So the rumours are true," Luxord stated. "You are still alive."

"What gave it away?"

"Lucky gamble."

"Welcome back," Demyx then greeted him.

"Pretty good to be back, not gonna lie." He paused. "Hey, I'm just gonna head to bed now because I'm exhausted, but don't let Trinity know I'm back. I'll just release her from the cell tomorrow and surprise her."

He grinned. "Sounds good."

"Thanks."

Axel then made his way to his room. When he opened the door, though, he noticed that someone was already sleeping in his bed.

Trinity.

He quietly closed the door and stepped up to the bed before sitting down. She shifted at the sudden extra weight. Her eyes blinked as she woke herself up. And once she focused her eyes properly, they shot wide open.

"Axel!" she exclaimed. And without thinking, she shifted onto her knees as she threw her arms around his neck, practically knocking them both to the floor. He was taken aback by this reaction, but before he even had the chance to fully process what was going on, she pulled away. "I'm sorry, I just can't believe you're here."

"Hey, I promised you I'd come back," he reminded her. "And I am a man of my word."

"But what took you so long?"

He shrugged. "I had some shit to figure out."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "What shit?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Well, you're back for good now, right?"

"Yes."

She smiled. "Good."

"So what are you doing in my room?" he then questioned.

"Oh. Xemnas gave me permission to sleep in one of the vacant bedrooms since we have the space now."

"And you chose my room?"

She held back a blush. "Shut up."

He laughed. "I'm sorry to wake you, though. Demyx didn't mention you were in here rather than in your cell."

"And I'm sure he left that out on purpose."

"Most likely."

"Either way, I'm glad you woke me," she told him, smiling again. "I'm glad you're finally back, too."

"Did I miss anything good?"

"As a matter of fact, you missed me almost attacking Saïx."

"Almost? What, did you come to your sense and restrain yourself?"

"No, Demyx restrained me. I had already lunged at Saïx and Demyx practically caught me in midair and proceeded to hold me back. Then Saïx backhanded me."

Axel jumped to his feet. "He what?"

She stood up as well. "It's fine. I'm fine."

"He shouldn't have touched you."

"I'm fine."

He paused. "You almost attacked Saïx?" he then repeated. She nodded, laughing. "Damn, it's a shame I missed that. When did it happen?"

"The day I found out the entire C.O. team had been annihilated."

"You're ridiculous."

"Wow, I haven't heard that in a while."

He chuckled. "That'll change. After all, I have a lot of time to make up for."

"Yes, you do." She smiled again before sighing. "Well, I'll go move into Zexion's old room and start sleeping there. Plus, you look tired."

"I am," he admitted.

"Then I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes, you will."

She nodded and moved towards the door. Her hand hesitated over the knob, though. Then before she opened it, she turned back to Axel and threw her arms back around his neck. And while he was caught off guard again, he still ended up hugging her as well.

"I missed you," she whispered to him. She then pulled away and exited the room without giving him another glance.

Axel stood by the bed, staring at the door she just left through, while Trinity stood on the other side, leaning against the very same door. She let out a sigh and smiled. Then she moved one door down to Zexion's old room.

"Don't get used to this," Saïx told her, walking up to her.

"Get used to what?"

"Axel being back," he clarified. "The same threat still stands, especially now that he has returned."

She swallowed hard. "We'll see about that."

She went to enter the room, but didn't get far before Saïx turned her around, slamming her and pinning her against the still closed door. He used enough force to partially knock the wind out of her.

"You're fighting the wrong battle," he told her.

"At least I'm fighting," she replied sternly. "And I haven't lost yet so I must be a worthy component."

"Oh, don't give yourself false hope."

"Is there a problem out here?" Axel suddenly asked, having come out of his room.

Saïx almost instantly backed away. "If she's smart, there shouldn't be." And he left them alone.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing," she denied.

"What did he do?"

"Nothing," she said again.

"Trinity, he had you pinned—"

"You've been gone for a long time, Axel. Long enough where I learned how to handle him on my own."

He nodded. "Fine." And he returned to his room.

She let out another sigh as she finally entered Zexion's old room. It looked just the same as Axel's. Not that she was surprised. She sat down on the cold bed and slouched over herself, her head hanging low.

"The threat still stands," she said. "Axel's here and the threat still stands." She shook her head. "Maybe I'm in over my head, after all. Maybe I am fighting a losing battle."

Then she recalled one of the last things Zexion told her: Meddling with an Organisation member on an emotional level can only end in disaster. Then he warned her not to get emotionally attached. And he warned her not to lie to herself about it. So why did she still do both?

Hell, she sure screwed that up.


	19. Chapter Eighteen: Fighting Back

The following morning, Trinity entered the Grey Area to find Roxas there. She walked up to him, smiling.

"Hello there," she greeted him.

"You seem to be in a good mood," he replied.

"You could say that. Though, I'm surprised you don't seem happier. I mean, you do know that Axel is alive and well, right?"

"Of course I do. He showed up while I was at the clock tower yesterday. It really took me by surprise."

"Yeah, we surprised each other when he came into his room last night."

"That's right, you've been sleeping in his room." He laughed a little. "Where are you sleeping now?"

"Zexion's old room." She paused. "It's a shame he's gone for real." She then turned to the Luna Diviner. "Hey Saïx, what am I supposed to do about my training now? I mean, my illusionist is gone."

"We haven't figured that out yet," Saïx admitted. "We'll let you know when we do."

She nodded and turned back on Roxas. "Where even is Axel anyway?"

"He's out on a mission," the blonde answered.

"They're already sending him back out on missions?"

"Trinity, we're short five members now," he pointed out. "We're all gonna be working double time."

"Well that's no fun."

"It wasn't any fun to begin with."

She thought for a moment. "Let's go for a walk around the Castle," she then suggested. He nodded in agreement and they left the Grey Area. "So if you're all working double time, then why aren't you out on a mission?"

He shrugged. "Guess I just got lucky today."

"Guess so."

"What was the whole deal with you and Saïx while Axel was gone?" he then asked.

"It's been going on since day one, Roxas."

"No, I mean with the whole you not being close to Axel or whatever."

"Oh…" She sighed. "It's complicated."

"You have time to explain."

"To put it simply, he doesn't like the fact that I've grown so close with Axel. He thinks I'm tainting him or something. Brainwashing him…" she shrugged. "I dunno. It's bullshit either way."

"You know, one of these days Saïx is gonna lose it and just destroy you."

"Oh, thanks for that."

"Shut up, you know what I mean. You can't keep acting the way you do, Trinity. Talking back to him and giving him that bad attitude. It's gonna be the death of you."

"Not gonna lie, sounds like it'd be a great way to go."

"I'm being serious, Trinity."

She sighed. "I can't just stop, Roxas. This is who I am. Take it or leave it."

"Well, you should leave it."

"Excuse me?" She scoffed at him. "I can't just turn my emotions on and off. I don't have that luxury."

"Who said anything about it being a luxury?"

"Whatever. But the bullshit you deal with either way must be easier to deal with since you're heartless."

He shrugged. "Do you ever wish you could be heartless and emotionless?" he then asked her.

"More and more, as of lately," she admitted.

"Why?"

Not wanting to tell Roxas the truth, Trinity thought hard about a good cover up answer. But the threat on Axel's existence kept returning to the front of her mind. But she refused to tell him that.

"Well?" he broke the silence. "Why would you wish for something like that?"

"Because it would be a hell of a lot simpler," she finally stated her answer. "It would just take the complications out of everything. Not having any emotions would leave me—" she stopped herself, thinking more on the matter. "It would leave me…empty."

"Sounds like you've already changed your mind," he stated.

"That's because this is all stupid," she realised. "And I won't let them control me."

"All right, now you've lost me."

"Whatever happens next, Roxas," she started as she headed back for the Grey Area, "do not let me drag you down with me."

"What are you going on about?" he questioned, following after her.

"Don't even worry about it."

"Trinity, I don't know what you're doing, but I can tell it's a very bad idea."

"Just stay here and don't get involved."

And so he stopped in his tracks and she continued on. When she reached the Grey Area she saw that Xigbar, Xaldin, and Luxord were all back from their missions. She didn't care about them being around at this point, though. She just walked right up to the blue-haired man and didn't stop until she was standing right in front of him.

"You can't hold any threat over me," she claimed.

"Is that so?"

"Yes, it is. And I won't let you hold any threat over me. Even with Axel being back now. That isn't gonna change a single damn thing."

"So you're willing to risk his existence?"

"I'm not risking anything."

"You are risking—"

"Nothing!" she denied again, cutting him off. "You just lost five members. You are down five workers and I'm pretty damn certain you don't want to lose another so soon. So whatever threat you've imposed is just a hollow threat. You're not gonna follow through with it because you're not gonna risk having only half an Organisation. Because at this point, even one member is crucial. And if you wanna take this matter up with Xemnas, I will gladly do so. But something tells me he'd be more than willing to see it from my side rather than yours."

Saïx didn't respond. Instead, he raised his hand. Trinity squeezed her eyes shut and cocked her head to the side in preparation, but the back of his hand never collided with her cheek. When she opened her eyes, she saw Xemnas had stopped Saïx by grabbing hold of his hand.

"I'll take it from here, VII," Xemnas said.

"Yes, Superior," Saïx replied.

The Superior of the In-Between released the Luna Diviner's hand before grabbing hold of Trinity's elbow and dragging her along behind him. She was tripping over her own feet to keep up with him. Eventually, they passed Axel. He stopped in his tracks to watch them as they walked by, but he didn't move. Trinity looked back at him until her neck couldn't turn any more. Then Xemnas finally stopped and followed suit. But she had no idea where they were.

"Is this the part where you kill me?" she figured.

"No," he denied.

"Then what is this about?"

"I'm teaching you how to cooperate." He snapped his fingers and Dusks surrounded Trinity. "Learn to hold your tongue and they won't attack. Disobey and you very well may become one of us."

She swallowed hard, eyeing each and every Dusk that was circling her. "How will they know—?"

"They're more clever than they appear."

She felt as if he was mocking her with that statement.

"I'm sorry, but I had to put Saïx in his place," she then declared.

"And now I'm putting you in your place, which is far below VII's place."

"He just needs to know that I don't fear him. And he can't threaten me by threatening Axel. It doesn't work that way."

"You also can't become attached to a member of the Organisation. It doesn't work that way, either."

Her gaze fell down and she clenched her jaw. The Dusks closed in on her and she quickly relaxed herself.

"Do you understand how this works now?" Xemnas checked.

She nodded her head once. "Yes." Her voice was soft.

"Good." He snapped his fingers again and the Dusks vanished. "Then it seems we're finished here."

And all of a sudden, they were back in the Grey Area, surrounded by the other members now instead. Trinity didn't stick around, though; she headed straight for her new room. But Axel was sure to follow after her.

"Did he hurt you?" he checked as she closed the door on him but he held it open. "Did he hurt you, Trinity?"

"No!"

"Then what was that about?"

"I'm an idiot, that's what."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm not a survivor, Axel. Okay? I'm not cut out for this."

"If that were true you'd be long gone by now."

She sighed, falling onto the bed. "So much for standing up to Saïx."

"Yeah, I still gotta get him off your case," he then recalled.

"Don't even bother anymore."

"We made a deal."

"I can't keep my half of it, though."

"Why not?"

"Because, Axel, I'm not risking getting you into any sort of trouble. It wouldn't be worth it."

He sighed before taking a seat beside her on the bed. She sat up and looked over at him. He looked back at her and smiled, so she returned a sheepish smile. Then she began to lean in closer to him. When she realised what she was doing, she diverted herself by resting her head on his shoulder instead. At this notion, he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her in closer. So she buried her face in his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled.

"Don't apologise," he replied. "That's the last thing you should do."

And for a while, they remained just like that. Every so often, Axel would pull her in even closer. Trinity never wanted to leave that spot.

It was far too late to avoid emotional attachment. And now she refused to keep lying to herself.


	20. Chapter Nineteen: Talking

For the next few days, Trinity avoided Axel just to be safe. It didn't seem to be too much of a problem, though, since he was practically avoiding her as well. So she spent her free time with either Roxas, Demyx, or Xion, depending on who was available. But now with five members gone, she was still spending most of her time alone. And that time was spent in Zexion's old room. It wasn't like Saïx wanted her around anyway.

Then one evening, there was a knock of the door. She opened it to see Roxas standing on the other side.

"Hey there," she greeted him with a smile. "Come on in."

She stepped aside and he entered the room, closing the door behind him.

"Could I talk to you about something?" he asked.

"Of course you can. What's up?"

"Well, I've wanted to talk about this for a while now, but haven't had anyone to talk to."

"You can always talk to me, Roxas."

"I wanted to, but you seemed to have a lot going on already."

"Doesn't matter. If you ever need to talk then you come to me. No matter what."

He nodded. "Okay, I'll keep that in mind."

"Good. Now, talk to me."

"Well, it all started when I first heard the news that Axel was possibly gone," he began to explain. "This weird lump formed in my throat and I had this choked-up feeling, which I didn't understand."

"That happens when you're upset."

"How could I have been upset, though?"

"Don't worry about that part right now. Just keep explaining it all to me."

"All right. So yeah, the lump stayed in my throat until Axel finally returned. Then once he was back it just sorta…disappeared."

"That's very common for people with emotions."

"I don't have a heart, though."

"I didn't say people with hearts," she pointed out.

"What's the difference?"

She shook her head. "Either way, I know the feeling. And I understand how unpleasant it can be."

"Did you get the same feeling?"

"Yes and no. Mine wasn't a lump in my throat; it was a pit in my stomach."

"That actually sounds worse."

She chuckled a bit. "Anything else, Roxas?"

"Actually…"

"What is it?"

"Never mind."

"Tell me."

He sighed. "Remember when I collapsed and was out of it for almost two weeks? Well, ever since then I've been experiencing these…pictures flashing through my head."

"You mean you've been dreaming?"

"It happens when I'm awake and on missions, not only when I'm sleeping."

"Oh." She paused, thinking. "What are these flashing pictures of?"

"I'm not even entirely sure. There are a lot of different people in them that I have never met or seen, in that matter."

"You're definitely not dreaming, then," she declared. "The brain can't create faces."

"Stop, you're gonna confuse me more."

"Sorry. That's really interesting, though."

"I just wanna know why I'm seeing these pictures all of sudden. Like, what triggered them?"

"I wish I knew. Keep me updated, though. And take it easy during your missions. I don't want you collapsing again."

"But—"

"Nope, I don't wanna hear any excuses. Okay? I don't care what the mission may call for. I care about you far more than I care about the mission, Roxas. And you should care more about yourself, as well."

"You care about me?"

"Don't sound so surprised. Of course I care about you. Just like I care about Axel and Demyx and Xion."

"And yourself?"

She shrugged. "Sure."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Trinity—"

"Is there anything else you need to talk about?"

"Not at this moment, no."

"Well, like I said, keep me updated."

"I will. Thank you."

Now she smiled. "You don't have to thank me."

"And I want you to know that you can come to me if you ever need to talk, too."

Her smile widened as she laughed a little. "Thank you. You're a good friend."

"So are you."

With that, Roxas left. Trinity followed him to the door and closed it behind him. Then she returned to the bed with a sigh.

"A good friend," she repeated. "Too bad I've never been a friend to anyone before."


	21. Chapter Twenty: Bringing Up the Past

After a good few days of not really seeing anyone, Trinity decided to go to the Grey Area for the first time since the incident with Saïx. And when she got there she saw that the blue-haired man was the only one around. So she swallowed her pride and figured now was as good a time as any.

"Hi," she greeted him. He shot her an up-and-down glance, but he didn't say anything back. "I just wanted to apologise for my behaviour from the other day." Now he actually focused his attention on her. "I was being petty," she went on. "I was petty and out of place and just being overall stupid."

"Are you trying to get on my good side?" he finally spoke up.

"Why would that be such a bad thing?" she wondered. "I mean, if we could learn to get along and work together then we could probably be unstoppable. And I mean 'we' as in me and the entire Organisation. Or what's left of it at least."

"You'll have to give up your emotions if you ever want that to happen."

"Why? Why is being able to feel such a bad thing to the lot of you? I mean, despite what you may think, emotions aren't a weakness."

"Nor are they beneficiary. After all, look at how the Organisation has thrived without them."

"Except you have them," she declared. He went to move towards her, but she swiftly stepped away. "Just hear me out, Saïx. I understand that none of you have hearts, I do, but that still does not automatically make you emotionless. Okay. As a matter of fact, the Organisation wouldn't thrive without emotions." She put her hands up in defence as he began closing in on her again. "Hold on, I'm not done. Okay. What gives you the drive to keep fighting for Kingdom Hearts?" she then asked, but he didn't answer. "You want your heart back, right? That's where your drive comes from; the desire to no longer be an empty shell. Here's the thing, though, if you were completely and utterly emotionless then you wouldn't have that drive. You wouldn't have the determination to fight and complete missions, nor would you care to. Kingdom Hearts would be meaningless. So to actually get out of bed each morning and stand here and fight to finish Kingdom Hearts then you have to experience emotions to some extent. Okay. You are not totally empty, but there's nothing wrong with that."

And for a split second, Saïx actually seemed to be contemplating this.

"You're wrong," he then stated.

She sighed in defeat. "Very well." She nodded. "What kind of missions are the others on right now?"

"IX is on recon. II and X are clearing areas of Heartless. III is working on a private project. Then VIII and XIII are looking for the puppet?"

"The puppet?"

"Xion."

"She's not a puppet. And what do you mean they're looking for her?"

"She never returned from her last mission. She's been gone for the last few days."

"Hell, no wonder I haven't seen her. I hope she's all right. What was the mission?"

"Doesn't matter. She wasn't competent enough to finish it either way."

"That doesn't sound very fair."

"Fairness isn't a factour."

"Well, it should be."

With that, she took a seat on one of the couches. And as the day trickled on, each member returned from their missions. Luxord came back first, then Xigbar, then Demyx, and then Xaldin. That left Trinity waiting for Axel, Roxas, and Xion. Hopefully.

Eventually, Axel and Roxas did return. And Xion was in fact accompanying them.

"You found her!" Trinity exclaimed, jumping to her feet when she saw the three of them come in.

"They sure did," Xion confirmed.

"This is your first and only warning," Saïx cut in. "Do not let it happen again."

"Yes, sir."

"Hey Trinity, we need to talk to you about something," Axel then told her.

"Oh? What is it?"

"VIII, may I speak with you?" the Luna Diviner cut in again.

"Can it wait?" he asked in reply.

"No, it can't."

Axel sighed. "I'll meet you three outside the Grey Area."

With that, Trinity, Roxas, and Xion left. They didn't go too far, though.

"So what is this about?" Trinity wondered.

"You'll find out once Axel is done with Saïx," Roxas stated.

So they waited another couple of minutes before the redhead finally rejoined them. And when he did, the four of them started walking together.

"Okay, what's up?" Trinity asked again.

"First things first, the world Xion went missing in was Twilight Town," Roxas began.

"I didn't go missing," Xion denied. "I just didn't come back."

"Either way," Axel took over, "while we were searching for her, we met a resident of the world."

"Are you supposed to interact with them?" Trinity wondered.

"That's beside the point," Roxas replied.

"Then what is the point?"

"This kid asked us if we were looking for something," Axel went on. "And we told her that we were looking for someone."

"And?"

"And he told us that he and his friends were looking for someone who had gone missing a while ago as well," Roxas declared.

"What are you getting at?"

"Twilight Town put together a search committee for you, Trinity," Xion finally told her. "They're concerned about you and where you went."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"We thought you'd be happy about—" Roxas started.

"After everything that town has put me through," Trinity cut him off, "I really don't give a shit if they're looking for me. That actually gives me an even better reason to not bother going back there. Maybe I can make them feel bad about themselves for how they treated me when I was still around."

"This did not go the way I expected it to," Axel admitted. He laughed a little. "What the hell did they do to you?"

"Well, I guess it's more so what they didn't do."

"What didn't they do, then?"

"They didn't trust or believe me."

"Something tells me there's more to this," Xion guessed.

Trinity let out a heavy sigh. "I used to always end up in the wrong place at the wrong time. And by that, I mean crime scenes. I would stumble across them and almost instantly become a victim because the authorities would show up right after me. So then I would get accused of committing said crime. The townspeople believed me after the first couple of incidents. But then it started happening so often that they lost their trust in me. It also started happening so often that I knew someone was setting me up."

"Why would someone go through all that trouble just to get you into trouble?" Roxas wondered.

"There was only one person I could think of, but I was never able to prove his guilt," she said. "He's someone who hates me just as much as I hate him."

"Who?" Xion questioned.

"Her father," Axel realised.

Trinity nodded. "Exactly right."

"Wow, this relationship problem goes deeper than I imagined. And that's why you took off, isn't it?"

"I took off because there had been yet another incident—for the first time in a long time, mind you—and, being eighteen now, I could've gotten into a hell of a lot more trouble this time around. Plus, my father never took my side or even bothered to listen to my side of the story. The one person who should've always been there for me…"

"What about your friends?" Roxas asked.

"I didn't have any friends in that town," she denied. "Partly because people were afraid of my father, but mostly because no one trusted me."

"Why would they be afraid of your father?" Xion wondered.

Trinity shrugged. "Beats me."

Her eyes widened. "That's why they're afraid of him?"

Now she laughed, realising what she had said. "No! No, I didn't mean it like that. I mean that I'm just not sure as to why people are afraid of him."

"He does beat you, though," Axel stated.

"Every time he hit me it was only once," Trinity informed him.

"So you're defending his actions now?"

"Axel—"

"Wait, your father would hit you?" Roxas stopped her train of thought. "Where was your mother during this?"

"My mother took off when I was nine. She couldn't stand to be around my father for even another second. So she just…left."

"And she didn't think to take you with her?" Xion replied.

"She wanted to, but my father wouldn't let her. Then she promised she would come back for me, but she never did."

Axel shook his head. "What the hell did your father want with you?"

"He wanted a target," Trinity declared.

The others fell silent at this statement, not knowing how to respond.

"Just think of how much better your life would've been if your mother did take you with her," Axel spoke up first.

"Please, it wouldn't have been any better," Trinity denied. "Besides, I wouldn't have met any of you if I hadn't remained with my father like I did."

"Meeting us makes up for it?" Roxas said.

She smiled. "I think so."

"How flattering," Axel replied, also smiling.

"Oh, shut up."

"So do you think you'll just stay here for the rest of your life?" Xion wondered.

"That would be a long time," Trinity replied.

"Well, if you don't want to go back then where would you go instead?" Roxas continued with the questions.

"I'd find my way to another world," she stated. "Or maybe I would travel to a bunch of different worlds."

"How would you travel?" Axel wondered.

"Do you think you could teach me how to open a dark corridor?"

"But you hate the corridors."

She shrugged. "I'd deal with them if I had to."

He shook his head, chuckling. "Either way, it doesn't work like that. We can't just teach you how to open them."

"Damn. Well, I'd figure out another way, then."

"It's great how you never give up," Xion said with a smile.

"Actually, I'd consider that a downfall," Saïx claimed, suddenly interrupting. They all turned to face him. "This conversation has been going on long enough. Return to your rooms now. You all have missions tomorrow."

Roxas and Xion obeyed, but Trinity and Axel both stayed put.

"What do you two think you're doing?" Saïx questioned.

"We're not doing anything," Axel answered.

"So why is my perseverance a downfall?" Trinity then asked.

"That's a conversation we can save for another day," Saïx replied.

"A day when Axel isn't around, right?"

"Why would VIII's presence stop me?"

"Don't answer that," Axel intervened. "It's not worth it."

With that, the redhead placed a hand on the middle of Trinity's back and started walking, guiding her along with him. And they walked in silence until they reached the doors leading to their rooms.

"I'm sorry," Trinity spoke up.

Axel laughed in response. "It's not a big deal. I just didn't feel like arguing with him right now."

"Because of the little talk you two had beforehand?"

"Pretty much."

"I caused a rift between you two, huh?"

"Nah, he still trusts me, believe it or not."

"That's good, then."

"You're okay, though?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I just wanted to make sure we didn't impose on any touchy subjects."

"No, I'm fine."

"You're not just saying that?"

"Axel, trust me, I am fine."

He nodded. "Okay, good."

"Does it bother you? Not being able to recall your past?"

Now he shrugged his shoulders. "Not really. I remember enough."

"I thought you only remembered your original name."

He paused, thinking. "We should go inside before Saïx shows up again."

"Right," she said, going along with the change. "Guess I'll talk to you tomorrow." She turned and opened the door.

"Trinity," he then stopped her.

"Yes?"

"It's just complicated."

"Axel, I understand. So you don't have to explain it to me." She smiled. "Goodnight."

He smiled back sheepishly. "G'night."

She entered the room and closed the door behind her. Her hand remained on the knob as she leaned against the door, still smiling.

Saïx could threaten Trinity again and again, but just seeing Axel would make all the bad go away.


	22. Chapter Twenty-One: Following Through

All of a sudden, Trinity somehow began seeing more and more of Axel each day rather than less and less of him. It was a nice change of pace since she enjoyed his company so much. But of course there were still days when she would barely see him at all. On those days she would typically remain in her room until either Axel, Roxas, Demyx, or Xion retrieved her. Then she would spend the rest of the evening in the Grey Area. This simply became routine.

Then one morning, she was awoken by a knock on the door. Half expecting it to be Saïx, she trudged out of bed, mumbling profanity under her breath. But when she opened the door and saw Roxas, her whole mood turned around.

She smiled at him. "Good morning."

"Good morning," he said back.

"Do you not have a mission today?"

"No, I do. But I wanted to talk with you first."

"Come in, come in." She gestured him in and closed the door. "What's up?"

"It's about those flashing pictures," he started. "They flashed through my head again while I was on my mission with Xion the other day."

"Were the pictures new? Or were they pictures you had already seen before?"

"They were new. But still focused on the same boy. I just don't know who he is."

"Have you heard any names?"

He shook his head. "I don't think so. And if I have then I can't remember them."

"Well, you should try to remember them."

"I don't really care about his name, Trinity. I just want to know why I'm seeing him in my head."

"Roxas, I wish I could help you, but—"

"I thought you were clever. Too clever for your own good."

"Even the cleverest of people need certain information to get them started," she stated. "All I can say at this point is that these pictures must have some sort of connection with you."

"How can that be when I don't know who anyone is?"

"That's the part I'm trying to figure out."

"So should I still keep you updated?"

"Oh, of course." She smiled. "I wanna know what's going on with you and you're crazy mind."

He laughed at this. "Well, I should get going on my mission now."

"Yeah, otherwise Saïx might have your ass for it."

"No kidding."

"Talk to you later, Roxas."

With that, he left.

Trinity exited the room and found herself wandering the Castle again for the first time in a long time. Eventually, she made her way to the Alter of Naught. And it was there she ran into Xemnas.

"Hello," she greeted him. He nodded in reply. "Are you doing something? I mean, do you want me to go or leave you be or whatever?"

"You're fine," he told her.

"So what are you doing up here?"

"Waiting."

"For?"

"Completion."

"You know, whatever it is will complete faster if you do something rather than just stand here waiting."

"The other members are working for it."

"But if you and Saïx help then it'll still get done that much quicker."

"So you would think, but that's not true."

"No?"

"Roxas and Xion are the only two really making a difference."

"Kingdom Hearts," she then recalled. "Their Keyblades release the hearts while none of the other members' weapons do."

"Exactly," he confirmed. "Very clever."

"Good because I need to live up to that."

"Do you know yet why we've kept you here?"

"To be a bridge between worlds."

"But why? We can move back and forth between worlds ourselves? So why would we need you?"

"I'm not a suspicious character."

He studied her for a moment, thinking. "Right. You blend in."

"So why do you keep me here? Why don't you send me on missions as well?"

"Because there will always be Heartless to fight and you don't know how to fight."

"Then teach me."

"Do you actually want to learn?"

"I'd be willing to. But if you don't want to teach me then just send me on missions with Axel. I'll get whatever info you would need me to get and he can do the fighting."

"So you'd also be willing to work for the Organisation?"

"Would it keep me alive and protected?"

"It could."

"Then yes."

He thought for a moment. "We'll see." He looked up to the dark sky. "Soon." Xemnas then walked away.

Trinity stayed put, but it wasn't long before Axel joined her.

"Hey, let's go meet Roxas and Xion at the clock tower," he said.

"Can't say I'm really in the mood to go today," she admitted.

"Why not?"

"Just not feeling too well." She smiled at him. "Have fun, though."

"No, I'll stay here with you."

"Stop."

"What?"

"You don't have to stay here."

"I want to." He smiled. "You're good company."

"I bet Roxas and Xion are better company."

"Do you not want me to stay?"

She sighed. "Sorry, I guess Saïx just has me paranoid."

"About?"

"I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Nothing will happen to me. Trust me, Saïx's threats don't mean anything."

"Prove it."

"That's a risky thing to prove."

"It shouldn't be risky if he doesn't mean to follow through."

"Touché." He thought for a moment. "All right, I know how to prove it."

"How?"

"Well, you still owe me an explanation of your theory," he reminded her, another smile spreading across his lips.

She laughed a little. "That's right, I almost forgot."

"Get to explaining, then. I've waited long enough."

"Well, you know how I almost never fail to point out what are emotions?"

"Yes, it's annoying."

"And that's an emotion, so thank you for providing an example."

He rolled his eyes. "Shut up and get to the point."

"I make all those comments because you can still experience emotions, even without a heart," she told him at long last. "The heart doesn't process emotions despite the fact that emotions are associated with the heart. It's the brain that processes emotions. So with or without heart, you can still feel. And what's even better proof of that is the fact that the Organisation has the drive and determination to keep fighting for Kingdom Hearts. You all wake up each and every morning and go on your missions, and if you all were truly emotionless then you wouldn't bother with any of it. You wouldn't care enough to try to gain hearts again. You would just exist in the darkness until it consumed you."

Axel considered this carefully. It looked as if he was going over every single word Trinity had said and processing them, giving them time to sink in. She just watched him and waited for his response. And for some reason, she was nervous.

"That was definitely worth the wait," he spoke up.

"So what does that mean?"

"It means that your theory is reasonable. I'd also like to think it to be true."

"It is true, Axel. The brain controls your emotions; not the heart."

"No wonder Saïx doesn't want the rest of us to hear that."

"Xemnas wasn't too fond of it, either. And I told him what I told you. Not word-for-word, but close enough."

"Well, I'll stand behind you on it."

"Even if it gets you in trouble?"

He grinned. "You're worth the trouble."

She smiled in return, holding back a blush. "Good to know."

"Yeah, it gets too boring around here sometimes."

Now she laughed. "So I bring entertainment to the Castle?"

"Well, you are amusing. Especially when it comes to your little spats with Saïx."

"I thought those concerned you."

"Only when you're alone with him."

"I don't have to be alone with him," she denied. "It's just when you're not around. If you are there, though, then he won't lay a hand on me."

He nodded. "I see. Well, guess I'll just have to be around more often."

Trinity smiled. "I wouldn't mind that."

Axel smiled back. "Good."

The two of them spent a little while longer together at the Alter of Naught. Then they headed back down into the Castle and to their rooms. They stopped outside the doors and exchanged simple goodnights before departing inside.

Trinity let out a sigh as she closed the door behind her. Axel agreed with her theory. So maybe that meant… She shook her head. No. That sort of emotional attachment could never happen.


	23. Chapter Twenty-Two: Kingdom Hearts

Just like that, the Castle That Never Was looked brighter to Trinity. Sure, it was white, but it was still always dull before. But now it was actually bright. And she felt lighter and warmer. And each time she saw Axel, those feelings intensified. She knew why, too, but she kept denying it; she kept lying to herself. That didn't make those feelings go away, though. And with each passing day, they only grew stronger.

Then one morning Trinity entered the Grey Area to find that no one was there. Not even Saïx was standing by the window. But it was from the window she saw; a heart-shaped moon in the sky that had definitely never been there before. Her eyes widened at the sight of it and she rushed to the door leading to the Alter of Naught. When she reached it, she was stopped by Xigbar, Xaldin, and Luxord, who were coming through it from the other side.

"Hi," she greeted them, a little out of breath.

"What's your problem?" Luxord wondered.

"I saw from the window—"

"Ah, you saw our accomplishment," Xaldin cut her off.

"Your accomplishment?" she repeated.

"Go find out," Xigbar said.

The three of them walked away and she continued to the Alter of Naught. Once she got there, Axel and Roxas were the only two left.

"What is that?" she questioned, announcing her presence.

"That is our ultimate goal," Axel answered without missing a beat. "That is Kingdom Hearts."

"It's been completed?"

"Thanks to me and Xion, yeah," Roxas stated.

"Wow…" she breathed. "So what happens now?"

"That's a damn good question," Axel replied. "Wish I knew."

"I didn't realise Kingdom Hearts was like a moon," she thought aloud. "So it's just…filled with the hearts the Keyblade has released? Like, how does it work?"

"We'd love to stick around and ponder with you, but we still have missions we need to get started on," Axel reminded her. "We'll talk once we get back."

She nodded. "Okay."

"Are you okay?" Roxas checked.

"I'm great. Just get going before you get into trouble."

With that, the two of them left. But Trinity stayed put, entranced by the heart-shaped moon above her. Eventually, she sat down right where she was. And soon enough, she was joined by Saïx.

"What are you doing here?" he questioned.

"I'm just looking at the heart-shaped moon," she answered, still sitting.

"Lovely, isn't it?" he replied. "Kingdom Hearts. It's finally complete."

"So it seems…" She sighed. "How are you supposed to get the hearts now?"

"That is not information you need to know."

"I don't need to know or you just don't know?"

"You don't need to know."

"Right, of course."

"Why would you even want to know?"

"Curiosity."

"You're too curious for your own good."

"It's a side effect of being too clever for my own good." She then got back on her feet and moved closer to the ledge. Her eyes stayed on the moon, but her gaze soon dropped and she realised how high up the Castle was; she realised it was floating. "Whoa!" She jumped away from the ledge.

"Yes, it's a long way down," Saïx stated.

"Where's the ground?"

"There isn't any right beneath the Castle."

"Form of security?" she figured.

"Correct."

"Guess it's a good thing I never tried escaping, then. I wouldn't have made it very far anyway."

"No, you wouldn't have," he confirmed.

She sighed and looked back up at the moon. "I just don't understand," she began. "How can something with such a dark purpose…be so beautiful?"

"Hmm. Its purpose isn't as dark as you may think." And Saïx left her alone again.

Trinity thought for a moment. "Its purpose is to restore hearts to nine Nobodies who have lost theirs," she told herself. "Maybe Saïx is right after all."

"You're still up here?" Axel suddenly asked.

She turned to see him and Roxas rejoining her. "Don't tell me you two have already gone and returned from your missions."

"We have," Roxas said.

She sighed. "Amazing how time flies."

"What did you do this entire time?" the blonde wondered.

"Sat and admired the moon," she admitted. "Then had a little conversation with Saïx just before you two came back."

"Did he do anything to you?" the redhead checked.

"No, it was a totally normal conversation," she assured him. He raised an eyebrow at her. "I'm serious!"

"Okay, okay." He let out a sigh. "You know, I've never seen you near the ledge," he then changed the subject.

"I was near it earlier and I am not going near it again."

"Afraid of heights?" Roxas figured.

"I'm more so afraid of falling," she corrected him.

"You're not gonna fall," Axel denied. "There's no way you can unless you actually sit on the ledge or something. Besides, you'll go on the clock tower."

"At least when I'm on the clock tower I can see the ground I would hit if I fell."

"She has a point," Roxas agreed.

"Shut up, no she doesn't," Axel went on denying. "C'mon Trinity, I promise it's totally safe."

"Why should I trust you?" she wondered.

"Oh, now you're not gonna believe me? After everything I've done for you?"

"And what have you done for me?" She couldn't help but to laugh.

"Don't make me drag you over here," he then threatened, though he was trying not to laugh as well.

"He will, Trinity," Roxas warned her. "So if I were you, I'd just cooperate and go over on your own terms."

"Fine," she gave in. "I don't see why it even matters, though."

"It's so I can help you get over your fear," Axel said.

She shook her head at him. "You're ridiculous," she claimed.

"So are you. Now get your ass over here."

"Fine!" she repeated. And she made her way to the ledge…


	24. Chapter Twenty-Three: Destiny

"People like you are the reasons why I have trust issues!" Trinity exclaimed as she, Axel, and Roxas emerged from the Alter of Naught. "I mean, I knew going over to the ledge was going to be a bad idea and I was right."

Axel laughed. "Relax, it wasn't like you fell."

"Yeah, he just picked you up and pretended to drop you over the ledge," Roxas stated, smiling widely.

"Yes, I was there," she replied. "I'm well aware of what happened."

"C'mon, don't be mad," Axel went on. "It's not like I was really going to drop you."

"I don't care. I told you I had a fear of falling and you went and pulled that damn stunt anyway like the jackass you are."

Now Roxas began to laugh. "Your arms were so tight around Axel's neck; I didn't think you were ever gonna let go."

"Honestly, I'm surprised I don't have marks on my neck," Axel said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh, did it hurt?" she asked.

"Little bit, yeah."

"Good. You deserved it."

This made Roxas laugh even more. "Wow, talk about no mercy."

Trinity smirked. "You know, it's a good thing you didn't drop me, Axel. I mean, if you had, there's a chance I would've taken you down with me."

"Is that so?" Axel replied.

"It is," she confirmed. "And if I was holding on as tightly as you two claim, then I most definitely would've taken you with me."

"We can try it now," Roxas suggested. "Axel, you pick up Trinity. And Trinity, you grip Axel around the neck as tightly as you can. Picture yourself back at the Alter of Naught or something. Then Trinity gets dropped. From there, we'll just see what happens."

"I think I'll pass," Axel denied.

"Why?" he wondered.

"Yeah Axel, why?" she repeated. "Could it be that you're afraid I'm strong enough to take you down with me after all?"

"Of course not," Axel continued denying.

"Then let's try it," Roxas said.

"Fine," he gave in.

He laughed once more. "This is gonna be good."

So Axel picked Trinity up just like he did before. Being so close to him this time caused her to blush. And she hoped he didn't notice.

"Someone's gonna walk by us while we're doing this; I just know it," Axel thought aloud. "And that someone is gonna end up being Saïx."

"So what?" She smiled. "Let him watch."

"Okay," Roxas started. "Trinity, close your eyes and picture yourself by the ledge." She closed her eyes. "Axel just picked you up once you finally walked over to him. Now he's about to jokingly drop you over the ledge." Her arms tightened around the redhead's neck at the thought. "Good, that's perfect," she heard Roxas tell her. She could even hear the smile he was wearing. "All right, Axel. Drop her."

"If I fall and crush you, Trinity, it's your fault," he declared.

She laughed at his comment, but kept the image in her head. Then she felt Axel's arms vanish from underneath her and she began to fall towards the ground. Her grip around his neck tightened even more and, as she opened her eyes, they both went tumbling down. Trinity landed on her back and Axel landed on his hands and knees, partly on top of her. Roxas remained standing above them, laughing once more.

"That was great!" Roxas exclaimed.

Trinity laughed, too, despite the fact that the wind had been slightly knocked out of her when she hit the floor. Axel, on the other hand, only shook his head, his eyes closed. Though, he was smiling. Then he looked down at her and she looked back up at him. She slowly stopped laughing as he hesitantly began to lower his face towards hers…

"You two can get up now," Roxas told them, still laughing a little.

Axel shook his head again. "Right." He pushed himself back to his feet.

Trinity only sat up. "Told you I'd pull you down with me," she said.

"Yeah, she sure showed you, Axel."

"Okay Roxas, you can go now."

"C'mon, it's only a joke."

"Go."

"All right, fine. See you guys tomorrow." And the blonde walked away from them.

"What was that about?" she wondered.

"He was beginning to annoy me," he admitted. He then held his hand out for her. "Let me help you." She took his hand and he pulled her up. "Are you okay?" he checked.

"I might have a bruise on my back tomorrow, but I'm fine. You?"

"Yeah, I'm great."

She nodded. "Actually, think I'm feeling a bit tired."

"Let's head back to the rooms, then. But let's walk slowly. I don't really wanna catch up with Roxas."

"Okay."

So they started walking side-by-side at a slower pace. Trinity watched her feet while they walked, but every so often she caught Axel stealing glances at her. And she blushed every time.

"You know," he broke the silence, "I still don't think I know how you even got here in the first place."

"Neither do I," she admitted. "Getting here was an accident. And if I knew how I had gotten here, I would've left right away."

"Really? You wouldn't have explored?"

"Okay, no, you're right. I would have explored. So then I would've gotten caught either way. But I would've escaped by now if I knew how I had gotten here."

"Bullshit," he denied. "You wouldn't have been able to escape."

"What makes you think that?"

"First of all, why would you have wanted to?"

"I'm gonna stop you right there because that's the only counterpoint you need."

He laughed. "Exactly."

They arrived at the doors leading to their individual rooms.

"You know, I only have myself to blame for being here," Trinity stated. "I mean, if I had just stayed home for once rather than running away from my problems…"

"I thought home was your problem."

"Another good point." She sighed, shaking her head.

"Hey, everything happens for a reason, right?"

"So what's the reason for this happening?"

"You've been here for how long now and you can't come up with a reason?"

"Not when you throw the idea on me just like that."

"Well, figure it out, then. Because you're here for a reason other than the Organisation wanting to use you or whatever."

"To bring the Organisation out of its ignorance?" she then guessed.

"Probably not," he denied.

"Wait, are you trying to say destiny brought me here?"

"If that's what you think."

"Oh, no. I don't believe in destiny. I don't believe that there are set paths for people. The past may be written in ink, yes, but the future most definitely is not. The future isn't something that's planned out because what you do in the present shapes what happens in the future. So that means it's forever changing, not set in stone."

"Doesn't mean there's not a reason for you being here."

"Okay, so maybe there is a reason. Destiny has nothing to do with it, though."

"Whatever you say."

She folded her arms across her chest. "So you believe in destiny?"

He shrugged. "I don't believe in anything, really. I am just a Nobody, after all. So what do I have to believe in?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It's not like I have a heart or anything to hold onto. So I have nothing to believe in."

"You don't need a heart to hold onto something. Just like you don't need a heart to—"

"—experience emotions," he finished for her. He then smiled. "Yes, I have heard this all before."

"And you best get it memorised."

"Only if you get the reason why you're here memorised."

"I will once I figure it out."

"Good."

They fell silent as they continued to stand outside their doors. They were both looking around the dark hallway, avoiding one another's gaze. Then the moment one decided to look was the moment the other decided to look as well. Their eyes locked on to each other and Trinity swallowed hard, resisting the urge to move closer to Axel. Finally, she blinked and looked down.

"Well, it's been a long day," she spoke up. "And I didn't actually do anything, but I'm still exhausted."

He chuckled. "Guess I'll talk to you tomorrow, then."

"Guess so." And she opened her door.

"Trinity," he then stopped her.

She paused in the doorway, but didn't turn back around. "Yes?"

"It's just…I've been thinking about your theory."

"What about it?"

"Don't you wish there was a way to test it?"

"Maybe there is," she replied. And she closed the door before he could retort.

Once Trinity was on the other side, she inhaled deeply. It was as if she had been holding her breath during that whole conversation with him. But that's what Axel did to her; he took her breath away.


	25. Chapter Twenty-Four: Meeting

The Superior was sitting in his chair in the Round Room, waiting. He had certain things to discuss about a certain someone. And when it came to the other Nobodies, he did value their opinion, even if he didn't always agree. Soon enough, though, he was joined by Saïx, Xigbar, Xaldin, and Luxord.

"Where are the other four?" Xaldin asked first and foremost.

"I didn't include them in this meeting due to the fact that it is about Trinity," Xemnas answered. "It's time we decide what we do with her."

"I thought she was going to be a bridge," Luxord recalled.

"That was the original plan, yes. But by this point, she may be in too deep."

"She is," Saïx declared. "And she's bringing VIII down with her."

"Their relationship is peculiar," Xigbar agreed.

"She's too attached to him," Saïx went on. "And emotional attachment doesn't work in the Organisation."

"Yes, but you very well know her theory," Xemnas replied.

"What theory?" Xaldin questioned.

"That we can still feel without hearts because it's the brain that processes emotions."

"Oh, so the tables have turned," Luxord stated. "She is clever."

"It's not true, though," Saïx denied.

"True or not," Xemnas began, "we still need to decide her fate. She told me not too long ago that she'd be willing to work for the Organisation. She would go on missions with VIII and get whatever information was needed while he would do the fighting."

"As if!" Xigbar denied. "They wouldn't get any work done together."

"Yes, if you're too send her off on missions like that then you'd be better off sending her with one of us," Xaldin said.

"If VIII and XIII are able to get work done together then I assume it'd be no different with VIII and Trinity," Xemnas replied. "Plus, she wouldn't want to get him into any sort of trouble. She says so time and time again."

"I still think we should off her," Saïx then thought aloud. "She's no use to us."

"She's a valuable player," Luxord disagreed. "If taught the rules correctly, at least."

"We just need to manipulate her emotions," Xaldin stated. "Hasn't that been discussed before?"

Xemnas nodded. "It has been."

"Then let's do that. And I would know whether or not it works."

"VIII doesn't think we'd be able to manipulate her that way," Saïx told them. "Apparently she's too emotionally stable."

"As if," Xigbar repeated. "All it takes is figuring out the right way to break her."

"The only problem with that is the fact that we're not close enough with her to know what could break her," Xaldin pointed out. "The others are in better positions, but they wouldn't want to hurt her."

"I think I have an idea," Saïx stated.

"A gamble?" Luxord questioned.

"It has to do with her life back in Twilight Town. As far as I'm concerned, she wasn't very happy there. Then I'm sure we could use VIII against her as well."

"How?" Xemnas asked.

"Keep them apart. Tell them lies. Make them grow distant. VIII will relearn his place and Trinity will fall closer to the darkness. From there, feed on her anger and hate and thirst for revenge. She'll submit and we'll have our puppet."

"You make it sound so simple," Xaldin replied. "The girl is much more complicated than that. She's stubborn and strong-willed and will not give in so easily."

"Then we give her no choice but to give in. We'll make her fall so deep into despair that she'll believe the only way out is to let the darkness take control of her."

"Like the other boy from Castle Oblivion," Xemnas realised.

"Almost, yes."

He thought for a moment. "Let's see what can be done."

"You want us to try to manipulate her?" Xigbar clarified.

"VII will be the only one making the attempt as of right now. Once he gets somewhere with it, the rest of you will work on breaking her down as well."

"And the missions?" Luxord brought up again. "Will she be going on any at some point in time?"

"If we can manage to manipulate her, then yes."

"And if we find we can't?" Xigbar wondered.

"We off her," Saïx declared.

"No," Xemnas denied.

"No?"

"No," he confirmed. "She could still be useful. We could still find another way to take advantage of her."

"Superior, I have to disagree with you on this matter. We don't need her. And she hasn't done anything for us yet. All she's done is cause trouble. Besides, no one can train her the way VI could. No one else can tap into her mind that way. Plus, the test didn't prove that she was capable of anything special."

"She was successful in deciphering VI's illusions," Luxord stated. "That's a game even I couldn't win."

"Why are you all praising her? Has she brainwashed you?" Saïx then questioned. "This girl isn't anything special. She isn't useful or important or crucial. Her existence is more pointless than our own."

"She has not brainwashed us, VII," Xemnas denied.

"Then explain VIII."

"He's got a point there," Xaldin agreed. "VIII does seem to be just as attached to her as she is to him."

"He knows better, though," Xigbar said.

"He can also worry about himself," Luxord added.

Xemnas nodded. "Right. We'll take measures into our own hands only if we absolutely have to. Until then, VII will focus on manipulation tactics for Trinity. Dismissed."

Xigbar, Xaldin, and Luxord all left. Saïx remained, though.

"Superior, we don't need her."

"Ah, but she must be capable of something if you believe she has brainwashed some of our members," Xemnas pointed out.

"Because she's trouble. And there's no doubt in my mind she's told VIII of her theory by this point."

"Then there's only one thing to do."

Saïx nodded. "Manipulate her, I know."

"Better yet," Xemnas began, "corrupt her before she can corrupt him."


	26. Chapter Twenty-Five: Vacation Day

Trinity spent the following few days alone. She locked herself in her room to keep herself from going to the Alter of Naught. She was too mesmerised by Kingdom Hearts and that was something that bothered her. And the day she decided to finally emerge from her room and head to the Grey Area, she found that it was empty again.

"What is going on lately?" she asked herself under her breath.

"Hey stranger," Demyx then greeted her as he entered the lounge room. "Hibernating again?"

"Where is everyone?"

"Today is a vacation day."

"You get those?"

"We were just as surprised."

"That doesn't really answer my first question, though."

"Oh, I don't know where anyone went. But I'm gonna use my free time to play my Sitar. Would you like to join me?"

"I'm gonna see if I can find the others first."

"Suit yourself." And he walked away.

Trinity left the Grey Area and soon came across Roxas. "Hey," she greeted him with a smile. "You look so lost."

"I just don't know what to do with myself today," he replied.

"Yes, I heard it's a vacation day."

"It is."

"Well, where's Axel?"

"He's sleeping the day away."

She laughed. "And Xion?"

"Practicing using the Keyblade."

"And Demyx is off playing his Sitar. And you're still here trying to figure out what you should do."

"Axel said to just do what I like."

"Maybe you should listen to him for once."

"But I don't really know what I like to do."

"Oh come on, Roxas, don't be so difficult."

"Well…I like ice cream."

She laughed. "Then go to Twilight Town and get some ice cream."

"What will you do, then?"

"Don't worry about me. This is your vacation day, after all."

He smiled. "All right. I'll see you later today." And he left.

Trinity retraced her steps until she found herself back outside her door. She stopped, though, her hand hovering above her doorknob as her eyes fell on the next door over. Axel was spending the day sleeping, but maybe he would alter his plans for her. She swallowed hard before stepping up to his door. And rather than knocking, she just let herself in, but remain in the doorway.

"Trinity?" he greeted her.

"Mind if I hang out with you today?" she asked in reply.

"I was only planning on sleeping."

"I know, but…"

He smiled, sitting up. "Come on in."

She smiled back and closed the door behind her. "Thanks! But don't be afraid to kick me out if you want to."

He shook his head at her. "Shut up and sit down."

And she did just that. "So what's up with this random vacation day?"

"Don't know, don't care. I'm not complaining, though."

"Of course you're not."

"What did Roxas end up doing?"

"He went to Twilight Town for ice cream."

"Xion and Demyx?"

"Apparently Xion is training herself, and then Demyx is spending some quality time with his Sitar."

"He plays that thing more than he fights with it."

"Why would he fight with it?"

"That's his weapon."

"His weapon is a Sitar?"

"That is what I just said. And then his attribute is water."

"Zexion's was illusion and yours is fire."

"Right. Then I fight with chakrams."

"Saïx's attribute is the moon, isn't it?"

"How are you figuring all this?"

"Your titles."

"Clever."

"That is what they say."

He chuckled. "How could I forget?" He sighed and lay back.

Trinity hesitated before lying beside him. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all."

And so they lay together in silence for a while, both of them just staring up at the blank ceiling.

"What happened at Castle Oblivion?" she suddenly asked. "Why were you the only one to come back?"

"The others had a plan to attempt to overthrow Xemnas," he answered. "It had been a suspicion before, but it was confirmed while we were there. Marluxia and Larxene were leading the mutiny. I was sent as an assassin if needed. But the only member I disposed of firsthand was Vexen."

"Firsthand?"

"Well…I didn't do it myself, but I am technically the reason Zexion is gone, too."

"You—?"

"Not by my own hand."

"It's still your fault, though."

He paused. "I'm sorry, but I had to."

She nodded. "I understand. It sucks, but I understand." She thought for a moment. "So how were the others annihilated?"

"There was other shit going on that got to them. I did have it out with Marluxia before he was destroyed, though."

"I bet you kicked his ass."

He laughed. "I'm here, aren't I?"

"Yeah, you are."

They fell silent again. Trinity took a deep as she slowly moved her hand closer to Axel's. Soon enough, her fingers brushed his. She paused to see if he would react or pull his hand away. When he didn't, she curled only her pinky finger around his. That was when he reacted, curling his finger as well. She looked over at him to see him smiling, though his eyes were closed. She turned her head back and smiled widely, blushing.

"Axel?" she spoke up, her voice gentle.

"Hmm?" he replied.

"Know how a few days ago you wondered about if there was a way to test me theory?" she started, keeping her voice soft. "Well, I think there might be. I mean, what if you and I—?" He shifted and she stopped. "Axel?" He didn't reply and she ended up sighing out of relief. "I'm actually thankful you fell asleep before you heard any of that. Last thing I want is to make either of us uncomfortable."

With that, she let go of his hand and turned on her side so that she was facing away from him. So much for not getting emotionally attached.


	27. Chapter Twenty-Six: The Clock Tower

Trinity wasn't sure how much time had passed when woke up next. But she did take note of Axel's arm draped over her waist. She put a hand on his arm and gently shook him awake. He pulled away, stretching and yawning. She sat up and ran her fingers through her hair a few times.

"Sleep well?" she broke the silence.

"Very well," he answered. "You?"

"Well enough."

"It's still the same day, right?" he then checked.

"If it wasn't I have a feeling Saïx would've already dragged our asses out of here."

He laughed. "Good point." He sat up. "Let's go see if Roxas is at the clock tower."

"All right."

So they got to their feet and Axel opened a dark corridor. They walked through and came out on the other side at the clock tower. And Roxas was in fact there.

"Fancy meeting you here," Axel announced their presence.

"Hey Axel," Roxas greeted him. "And hello to you, Trinity."

She smiled. "Hi Roxas."

"How was your nap, Axel?" he then asked.

"I slept like a log," the redhead answered, sitting down next to Roxas. Trinity sat down on the other side of Axel. "What's going on down there?" he then questioned, spotting the kids running around on the ground far below them. "Are the kids here on summer vacation already?" He thought for a moment. "Nah, can't be. It's too early."

"How would you know?" Trinity asked him,

"I just know."

"Wait, what's summer vacation?" Roxas wondered.

"A dream come true, that's what," Axel answered. "A whole month off."

"A month?" he exclaimed. "How do they hang on to their sanity? I can't even figure out how to fill a day."

"Well, they do get a little help," he told him. "Their teacher dish out plenty of homework. Trust me, it's over before you can blink."

"Ugh, I hated homework," Trinity commented. "Independent Studies was the absolute worst, too."

Roxas thought for a moment. "Maybe I could deal with a week."

"Most kids spend summer vacation just goofing off with their friends," Axel went on. "They save the homework till the end, and then help each other finish it."

"That sounds fun, I guess."

"Wait, how do you know so much about this?" Trinity wondered.

"I just do. I hadn't really thought much about it since becoming a Nobody, though." He shook it off. "So, how'd you spend the day, Roxas?"

"Hey guys," Xion then greeted them. "How did I know you'd be here?" She smiled and sat down on the other side of Roxas.

"Good guess," Trinity said back, chuckling.

"So Xion, did you end up going anywhere?" Roxas asked her.

"No," she denied. "Why? Did you guys go somewhere without me?"

"Axel went somewhere," Roxas said. "He went to sleep."

Xion laughed. "What kind of vacation is that?"

"A damn good one," Trinity declared.

"Yeah," Axel agreed. "And unlike you two lazybones, I work myself pretty hard."

"Hah, maybe you're just out of shape!" Xion stated.

The four of them laughed.

"Tomorrow it's back to work," Axel then pointed out.

"Yeah…" Roxas said.

"Sucks for you three," Trinity replied.

"Well, I hope we get another vacation soon," Xion admitted. "Oh, what did you do today, Trinity?"

"I also slept." She shrugged. "Not like I had anything else to do."

Axel discreetly nudged Trinity at this and she blushed lightly. It quickly faded, though, when another thought crossed her mind: Her father. And apparently the redhead took notice of her change in mood.

"You okay, Trinity?" he checked.

"Huh?"

"Are you feeling all right? You look…distraught."

"Oh, I'm fine," she lied. He raised an eyebrow at her. "What? I'm fine. It's nothing any of you need to worry about, at least."

"You were thinking about your father, weren't you?"

She shook her head. "I don't wanna talk about it. I didn't even want to think about it. It's a waste of time and energy anyway."

"Trinity—"

"Let's just change the subject, Axel," Roxas cut back in.

"Fine," he gave in without a fight. "Before I forget, then, I might not see you guys again for a little while."

"Huh? Why not?" he asked.

"They're sending me out on recon for a few days."

"Where?" Xion wondered.

"Can't tell."

"Why not?" Trinity asked.

"It's classified."

"But I thought we were friends," Xion claimed.

"Hey, I'm not about to tell you all my dark secrets. Got it memorised? I bet you keep a thing or two from me."

"I don't have any dark secrets," Roxas denied.

He chuckled. "Relax, would you? I'm kidding. I just gotta keep my mouth shut about it or else Saïx will get on my case. You know how he gets."

"Tell me about it," Trinity muttered. She sighed. "Do you know how long you're gonna be gone for this time?"

He shook his head. "I'm afraid not."

"Well, you won't delay your return this time, right?"

"Yes, I'll come back the moment the mission is finished," he assured her. "And this isn't a mission like Castle Oblivion. Plus, it's a solo mission."

She nodded. "Good."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means it sounds safer so I approve."

"I don't think it would matter whether you approved or not because I would have to go either way," he declared. "Oh, and try not to bungle everything while I'm gone."

"Now, why would we do that?" Xion asked in reply.

"Well, considering your tracked record…"

"Hey! Don't make me come over there!" she threatened jokingly.

They all laughed some more.

"So…I guess we return to the Castle now," Roxas then stated.

"Yeah," Xion confirmed. She stood up. "Let's go."

The blonde stood up as well. "Are you two coming?" he asked Trinity and Axel since they were still sitting.

"We'll catch up," Axel told them.

"Okay," Xion said. She and Roxas then left.

Then Trinity and Axel were alone again. And they sat atop the clock tower in silence, continuing to watch the sunset.

"Is there anything you want to talk about?" he broke the silence.

"Depends," she replied. "Is there any chance of convincing Saïx to let me go with you on this mission since it is only recon?"

"I wish, but it's doubtful. And asking—"

"—could cause trouble," she finished for him. "I know." She sighed.

"Hey, I'm definitely coming back from this one," he reassured her. "I promise."

Now she laughed, shaking her head. "Why do you always have to be the one sent on the elongated missions? Why not Xigbar or Luxord or Xaldin?"

"Because none of them are close to you."

She turned her head and locked her gaze with his before letting it drop. "Oh."

He let out a heavy sigh. "We should probably get back to the Castle now," he suggested. "Roxas and Xion must be wondering what's taking us so long." He stood up.

"Right," she agreed.

And as she got to her feet, she slipped.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed, grabbing her hands and pulling her towards him. She fell into him, her hands landing on his shoulders. His arms wrapped around her comfortingly as she buried her face in his chest. "Are you okay?" he checked. "Trinity?"

"Sorry, I'm just trying to catch my breath," she replied. She fell quiet for a few moments before nodding. "I think I'm good now."

"That was a close one."

"No kidding."

Finally, she looked up at him. Her eyes locked with his. And without even thinking…she kissed him. But the moment ended as quickly as it happened. She backed away from him, covering her face with her hands.

"I am so sorry," she said. "I didn't mean to—I-I shouldn't have—ugh, that was so stupid of me. I'm so sorry."

"Hey, hey," he pulled her hands away from her face so that he could look at her, "calm down. It's not a big deal."

"But I shouldn't have done that. It was stupid of me and—"

"Shut up."

"That has to be the stupidest thing I've done since I got here."

"Seriously, Trinity, relax. I mean, your face is nearly as red as my hair."

Now she laughed. "I'm sorry."

"Stop apologising." He released her hands. "Let's get back to the Castle now."

She nodded. "Could we just forget about this?"

"No," he denied. "But we can keep it between us."

"Okay."

With that, they finally returned to the Castle That Never Was. Roxas and Xion were waiting for them, too.

"What took you two so long?" Xion asked.

"Trinity almost fell off the clock tower," Axel answered.

"She almost fell off? Or did you pretend to drop her?" Roxas questioned.

Trinity laughed. "I almost fell off."

He nodded. "If you say so."

The four of them then made their way towards the bedrooms. When Trinity and Axel stopped at their doors, Roxas and Xion bid their goodnights and traveled farther down the hall to their rooms. The other two remained outside their rooms.

"Will I see you before you leave tomorrow?" Trinity wondered.

"Depends on how early you're up," Axel answered.

"Ah, of course." She sighed. "Well, goodnight."

"Goodnight."

She flashed him a sheepish smile before entering her room. After closing the door, she made her way over to the bed and fell onto it. She kept replaying the scene from the clock tower in your head, cursing at herself for being such an idiot. A fool. She cursed herself for becoming emotionally attached. And then…she would smile at Axel's reaction. Sure, he was flustered, but he wasn't uncomfortable.

Maybe that meant something.

Once that thought crossed her mind, she jumped back to her feet. She exited her room and stepped over to Axel's. She stood outside his door, ready to knock, but she stopped herself. She lowered her open fist, deciding against it. Then she returned to her own room. She quietly closed the door before resting her forehead against, her eyes closed.

"I'm a moron, Axel," she said to herself, despite addressing the redhead. "But hopefully you won't be gone for too long."


	28. Chapter Twenty-Seven: Decision

By the time Trinity woke up the following morning, she found that Axel had already departed. So she just spent her day in the Grey Area with only Saïx for company. They ignored each other, though. And every so often she would glance out the window at the heart-shaped moon. Apparently that was something he picked up on.

"It bothers you, doesn't it?" he broke the silence.

"What does?"

"Kingdom Hearts."

"Why would it bother me?"

"Because it's full of captive hearts and you're the only one here with a heart."

"That's why I'm so drawn to it, isn't it?" she figured.

"Perhaps."

"Hmm…" She sighed. "How long has it been?"

"Since?"

"Since I got here."

"Too long," he stated.

She stood up and moved over to the giant window. Her arms were folded across her chest as she gazed up at the heart-shaped moon.

"Where's Axel?" she questioned.

"That is none of your concern."

"Fine. Then why do you only ever send Axel out on the long missions? I mean, I'm sure Xigbar, Xaldin, and Luxord are just as qualified."

"He likes being sent on these missions. They get him away from you."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. These long missions get him away from you."

She pursed her lips. "For your information, Axel enjoys my company."

"For your information," he began with a condescending tone, "Axel is manipulative and lies about almost everything."

"Yeah, 'almost' being the keyword. He doesn't lie to me, though. He doesn't manipulate me. He's honest with me and he cares about me."

He scoffed. "He doesn't care about you. He's incapable of that kind of emotion."

"That's what you think."

"That's what I know. So stop lying to yourself."

"I'm not the one lying to myself," she denied through gritted teeth. She relaxed. "You're just scared because I'm right."

"Watch your mouth."

She stepped up to him. "Make me."

"You think you know, Axel, but you don't. You're not a part of our conversations. And he tells me the truth."

"If he really felt that way," she put an emphasis on that particular word, "then why would he bother spending so much time with me? Why wouldn't he just leave me be? Better yet, why wouldn't he just ignore me? Because that would make the most sense."

"Enough," he declared.

"What's the problem, Saïx? Is it that you know I'm right?"

"Enough."

She opened her mouth to respond, but before she could, Xemnas said, "I hope there's no issue here."

"Of course not, Superior," Saïx lied.

"Good."

"Xemnas—" Trinity then started.

"Superior," Saïx corrected her.

She stopped, pursing her lips again. "Xemnas, have you made a decision yet?" she went on with her question. "About me being sent on missions with Axel?"

"It was discussed," Xemnas stated. "No decision has been made yet. But a decision that was made is that you will be training with VII now."

She glanced over at the blue-haired man. "Why? What could I possibly be learn from him?" she wondered. "How to be a jackass? How to submit to the darkness? How to be an emotionless void even though I am capable of feeling?"

"I'll teach you how to hold your tongue," Saïx declared.

She folded her arms across her chest. "No disrespect, but I don't want to be trained by him."

"Why not?" Xemnas asked. "You seemed to enjoy your training before."

"Because I like how Zexion challenged me. But Saïx can't challenge me that way."

He thought for a moment. "Very well. If you change your mind, let me know."

"Superior, why are you—?" Saïx began.

"Don't question my motives, VII," he cut him off. And he left.

"Yeah, don't question his motives, Saïx," Trinity repeated.

"You should be the one worrying after hearing that," Saïx pointed out.

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm not afraid of either of you?" She shook her head. "I don't care if he has ulterior motives. Just like I don't care what you tell me about Axel because I'm not an idiot."

"You should care."

"I don't. You're the one being manipulative and lying. Not Axel. Okay. I'm not an idiot, remember? I'm too clever for my own good. Because I also know I am an idiot for the situation I've gotten myself into. That's not gonna scare me off, either, though."

He stepped up to her, practically closing the distance between them, and looked down at her. "I will teach you what fear is whether you want to learn or not. And then you will regret everything you have done since the moment you stepped into this world."

She smirked, gazing back up at him. "I'm looking forward to it."

"Hey, what's going on here?" Demyx asked, entering the Grey Area.

The Luna Diviner stepped back. "Nothing."

"I can steal Trinity, then?"

"Go right ahead."

With that, Trinity joined Demyx and they walked away.

"All right, what was just going on?" he asked again.

"Just a threat," she told him.

"You say that so casually."

"Because it doesn't mean anything."

"Trinity, as long as Axel is on this mission you may want to be careful with what you do and say for a while."

"I can take care of myself when Axel is gone."

"That's not the point. The point is that you're in more danger when Axel isn't around. I mean, sure, you do have me, Roxas, and Xion to back you up. But the three of us don't have the power or authority to stop Saïx or Xemnas from hurting you. That's why you need Axel. That's why you need to be careful."

"That's probably the smartest thing I've ever heard you say."

"I'm gonna ignore the insult in that and take it strictly as a compliment," he stated. "Just make sure you pick your battles right now. Know when to back down."

"I do."

"Then don't cross the line."

"I won't!" She sighed. "Just trust me, Demyx."

"Okay, I will."

"Thank you." She paused. "Xemnas wants me to finally continue training with Saïx," she then changed the subject.

"What did you say to that?"

"I told him no because he can't challenge me the way Zexion did."

"And he took that as an acceptable answer?"

"Yeah, he said if I change my mind to let him know."

"Do you think you'll change your mind?"

"Do you think I should?"

"Well, learning from Saïx really could benefit you in the long run. Maybe spending that extra time with him could reveal his weaknesses and whatnot."

"Hmm, I never thought of it like that."

He grinned. "That's two points for me."

She laughed at this. "Okay, I get it, I offended you."

"You did, but that's not the point, though. The point is that it may end up being good for you."

Now she nodded. "Guess I'll let Saïx know I've reconsidered."

"Maybe think on it for a few days first."

"Nah, I don't really want to waste a few more days," she said. And she then made her way back to the Grey Area. Luxord was now there as well, but she ignored him, stepping right up to Saïx. "So I've thought more about it," she told him. "And I've changed my mind."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. I would like to learn from you."

"What made you change your mind? And so suddenly?"

She shrugged. "More so a change of heart."

He looked her up and down. "I'll inform the Superior." And he left.

"Good luck with that," Luxord spoke up.

"With what?" Trinity wondered.

"Training with VII," he clarified.

"Why would I need luck? Because of the Superior's ulterior motives?"

"You could say that."

"And you could say I'm not afraid. Just like I've told Saïx and Xemnas countless times. I am not afraid."

"Didn't say you have to be. Just make sure you're aware of the rules of the game you've tampered with."

She smirked. "Tampered? I've caused that much trouble?"

"You've caused enough."

"Either way, I am very well aware. But I still intend to break all these rules."

"If you think breaking the rules will get you ahead, then you're in for a disappointing surprise. Breaking the rules will only get you—"

"—killed?"

"Hmm." Luxord scoffed. "Don't tell yourself you're high and mighty just because you've made it this far."

"I don't tell myself that," she denied. "But I do know what I'm doing and what I've gotten myself into."

"Well, I'm intrigued to see how this ends."

"Trust me, I am too."

"Yes, I bet it'll be a close call."

Just then, Saïx returned. "You begin training with me first thing tomorrow," he stated simply.

"Very well," Trinity replied with a nod. "I'll see you first thing in the morning." And she then headed back to her room. "Training with Saïx," she said to herself once the door was closed behind her. "This will certainly be…interesting, to say the least. And hopefully it doesn't get me—" She stopped herself, swallowing hard, not wanting to complete the thought. Then her musings brought her to a certain redhead instead. "Come back soon, Axel," she whispered. "Please."


	29. Chapter Twenty-Eight: Lunar Eclipse

Trinity paced herself the following morning as she made her way to the Grey Area. She had no idea what training with Saïx was going to be like and she wanted to make sure she was prepared. Mentally, at least.

When she reached the Grey Area, the Luna Diviner was the only one left. She took a deep breath before walking up to him.

"Good morning," she greeted him.

"Are you ready?" he asked in response.

"As ready as I can be."

"Very well."

He snapped his fingers and their surroundings changed instantly. They were now in a room that was entirely white. She couldn't differentiate between the walls, the floor, and the ceiling.

"So, how will you be training me?" she wondered. "You can't use illusions or anything like that, right?"

"Not necessarily, no."

"Then will you be training me on how to fight?"

He thought for a moment. "Perhaps."

"You don't even know." She sighed, shaking her head. "C'mon, don't waste my time, Saïx. I can do that on my own. And if I'm gonna be spending my time with you then I want to actually learn something. Otherwise it'll be pointless."

"Why are you so adamant about this?"

"Because I don't want to be useless," she admitted. "My father has told me my entire life that I'm inadequate and worthless and that I won't amount to anything. But I don't want that. I want to be useful. Even if that means helping a group like the Organisation."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Well…you're a bad group."

"What makes us so bad? Our longing to be whole again?"

Her gaze fell down. "I guess you have a point. I mean, that is your ultimate goal and there's nothing bad about that."

"You're very judgmental, you know." He snapped his fingers again and Dusks appeared around her. "Fight them off."

"I don't know how to fight."

"Figure it out."

"That isn't a good training method."

"How else are you supposed to learn?"

"By watching rather than just doing."

Once again, he snapped his fingers and the Dusks disappeared. "You want me to show you how to fight?"

"Not gonna lie that would be nice."

"Hmm. We'll just come back to that another day."

"Then what are we going to do instead?"

"You're sent on a mission into another world and are confronted by one of the citizens," he started. "They question who you are and where you're from. What explanation do you give them?"

"I don't give any explanation because I wouldn't get discovered."

"So then how do you remain hidden when you have to be out in the open?"

"Well, I figure if the other members don't raise any suspicions when they're flocking around in black coats then I wouldn't have too much of a problem."

"And what if your mission actually involved interacting with people from that world? Then what would you do?"

"Why would I have to interact with anyone?"

"I'm the one asking the questions."

She sighed. "I wouldn't give them any reason to find me suspicious or out of place," she then answered. "I mean, I imagine not every world is as small as Twilight Town. So I doubt everyone knows everyone in these other worlds."

"That's a daring assumption to make."

"But I'm right to assume so, aren't I?"

"Perhaps."

"Saïx, this is ridiculous."

"Why?"

"You're just wasting my time. I mean, you don't actually want to train me. This is just another way for you to try to manipulate me."

"What makes you think that?"

"Because I've been asking about being sent out on missions for ages now. And if it hasn't happened yet, then I don't expect it to happen at all."

"I wouldn't be so sure."

"I'd ask you to promise me to send me out on a mission, but it's not like a promise would mean anything to you."

"So long as you know that."

She pursed her lips. "Can I go now? Because you can't manipulate me or control me. So this is a waste of your time and my time."

"You will still be training with me."

"Why? What's the point?"

He snapped his fingers once more and they were back in the Grey Area.

"I expect to see you here tomorrow," he told her. "And I will force you out here if I really have to."

And so Trinity met with Saïx the next morning. And she met with him the morning after that and the morning after that, so on and so forth. Each day was the same, too. He would bring them to that white room and just ask her questions. She tried to find a pattern in them, but to no avail.

Soon enough, she just stopped caring. Meeting with Saïx became routine to her. She never even saw the other members anymore. And if she did, she didn't notice them. It was only her and the Luna Diviner in the Castle now. His voice was the only one she heard. His eyes were the only ones she saw. And Kingdom Hearts reflected in his eyes.

During all this, she lost track of time. She wasn't sure if only a couple days had passed or if a couple weeks had passed. But she did feel like she was forgetting something. Like there was a reason she was still there; that there was something she was waiting for. What was it, though? Or who was it? Who…? She tried to think of names, but the only name she ever came up with was Saïx. Then she would start thinking about all the questions he has asked her. And with that, she would lose her train of thought.

But there was still something nagging at her in the back of her mind. Something to do with…emotions. Destiny. Everything happens for a reason. But what had happened? And what was the reason for it? What was she there for? Who was she there for? Who…? Saïx…

Every time she attempted to stray from her typical thought pattern, she was reverted to asking herself the same questions. From there, her thoughts always reverted back to the same person. The same Nobody. And she didn't understand it, but that was the one thing she didn't question.

Why didn't she question it? Because she didn't understand that, either.


	30. Chapter Twenty-Nine: Into the Void

A few mornings after beginning her training with Saïx, Trinity awoke with a start. For some odd reason, she felt panicked; something wasn't right. So she jumped out of bed and rushed out the door. And when she reached the Grey Area, she saw it was empty. As soon as her eyes gazed out the window, though, and landed on the heart-shaped moon, she lost all her senses. She slowly made her way towards the giant window, keeping her eyes locked on the moon.

The next thing she knew, she was being knocked down by a Dusk. And then the feeling of panic rushed over her again. She looked around the room to see she was surrounded by a horde of Dusks, all slinking their way towards her. She scurried back to her feet and tried to find a way out. The Dusks were everywhere, though; there was no way past them. And they kept lunging at her, but she kept dodging them.

As she did this, she attempted to make her way towards the exit. Much to her surprise, it seemed to be working. So she continued weaving her way through the throng of Dusks. Every so often, one would knock her off her feet. She was swift to get back up, though, not giving them a chance to overtake her. The only problem was that they were just as speedy.

Then all of a sudden, Trinity felt one of the Dusks wrap around her ankle. She fell to the floor again, but it wouldn't let go of her so she couldn't get back up. So more swarmed her, piling on top of her. She struggled to fight them off, but it seemed almost useless. They were wriggling and she was yanking, but there more of them than her, so she was at a disadvantage. She kept thrashing, though. She kicked at them and at the air, twisting her body in every which direction, trying to throw them off. They were relentless. And they didn't seem to get tired, whereas she was beginning to exhaust herself.

So then she came up with an idea.

She stopped moving. She stopped her squirming and lay very still. Her hope was that the Dusks would lose interest. For a few minutes, though, they continued slithering around her. But soon enough, they began to leave her alone. Practically holding her breath, she only moved her pupils to see if she could catch a glimpse of one out of the corner of her eye. None seemed to be in her line of sight anymore.

Now she had to act fast. She would head back towards the safety of her room. Of course the Dusks were more than likely to chase after her, but that couldn't stop her. And this may not even work, but she had to try; she had to get away.

She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, preparing herself. Then she jumped to her feet and started running, not bothering to look back. She made her way down the dark hallway and stopped at her door. That was when she found she couldn't open it. So now she looked back to see the Dusks closing in on her. Panicking again, she hastily continued down the hallway. When she reached the end, she noticed a dark corridor was open. And without giving it a second thought, she walked through it.

Everything was silent and empty.

Trinity looked around to see that the corridor didn't lead anywhere. So she was trapped in the darkness. Deciding it was better to keep moving, though, she did just that. But there was a heaviness on her shoulders weighing her down, making it difficult to take even a single step. She had to keep going, though; she had to find the way out. If there even was a way out, at least.

She then heard a blood-curdling scream come out of nowhere. It echoed through the darkness, causing her ears to ring. But she still turned towards the direction of the sound and made her way for it. She didn't care who or what it was. It could be a trap or it could be the way out. Either way, it didn't matter to her. And when she heard another scream, she attempted to quicken her pace. That proved to be difficult, though, due to the weight on her shoulders. But she kept on trudging through the darkness. Then she heard the scream for a third time. She was so close now. And when she heard it the fourth time, she finally realised…

She was the one screaming.

Once she made this realisation, the weight on her shoulders suddenly moved to her chest as well. It was getting harder and harder for her to breathe. She'd try to inhale deeply, but the breath would catch in her throat.

Suddenly, Trinity heard an irate male voice screaming at her to get up. She turned to see that a silhouette had formed behind her. And even though she couldn't make out a face, she knew it was her father. He kept yelling at her, his voice ringing in her ears, though she could no longer make out the words. So she turned to walk away and that was when she could hear him clear as day again. He was shouting at her to come back. Telling her that she was a failure; that she couldn't take care of herself. He claimed that she didn't belong anywhere and that her life was worthless. She tried to keep walking away, but each word dug into and under her skin. It felt like he was actually ripping her skin off and burrowing his cruelty into her nervous system. Finally, she rushed back towards his silhouette, but he was gone.

Her breath was heavy as she stood where his silhouette had been before. Now she had made breathing exceptionally difficult for herself. And as soon as moved to take another step, she heard laughter.

Her father was mocking her.

Rather than allowing this to stop her, she went on traveling through the darkness. And it was certainly slowing her down, but she was still determined to find her way out. With every step she took, though, the weight was starting to bring her down. Eventually, she could no longer support herself. She fell to her hands and knees and began crawling. But she couldn't even follow through with as simple of a task as that.

Trinity's hands and knees slipped out from underneath her. The weight was too much and she no longer had the strength to keep trying. She felt weak and empty and didn't care to keep going at this point. All she wanted was for the ringing in her ears to stop. The ringing and the screaming and the laughter. She wanted it to end.

How much time had passed? Seconds? Days? Months? She couldn't tell. It felt like an eternity, though. And the ringing in her ears wasn't helping in the least bit. So she tried distracting herself with the questions Saïx had asked her in the past. But in that moment, she couldn't remember anything. And all she could still hear was the ringing and the laughter and the screaming.

Then it all ended at once. She was consumed by the silence again. But she continued to lay frozen, still too weak to move. And soon enough, her body was too weak to function. Her breath stopped and she couldn't keep her eyes open. So she let herself go. Her mind went blank; it was as empty as the darkness. Until she heard a male voice call out her name. Not her father's voice. Not Saïx's voice. Another voice. And her mind filled with a single thought.

Him.

Suddenly, she felt strong enough to keep going. She heard grunts and moans as she tried moving her arms and realised the noises were coming from herself again. And she soon managed to push herself back onto her knees. From there, she managed to get back on her feet. And even though there was still a weight on her shoulders and chest, she forced herself to push forward. And the direction she headed was towards the voice chanting her name.

Then out of nowhere, all these thoughts swarmed her. Thoughts that had been nagging her in the back of her mind. Thoughts about feelings and emotional attachment and destiny. There was something she was supposed to do. There was someone she was supposed to reach. Or maybe protect. Either way, she knew the voice calling her was this someone. And that made her even more determined to keep going. So she forgot about everything else and just focused on the voice.

Despite this new motivation, the darkness wasn't any emptier. The ringing was back in her ears, but the voice was making it easier to ignore. She still couldn't see an actual way out, though. Yet at the same time, she till didn't really care about that. Now all she cared about was remembering.

She reminded herself who she was. Trinity Averhart. She reminded herself how old she was. Eighteen. She reminded herself where she was from. Twilight Town. She reminded herself who she was residing with. The Organisation. She reminded herself where she was residing. The Castle That Never Was. She reminded herself how many members there were originally. Thirteen. She reminded herself how many members there were presently. Nine. She reminded herself of their ultimate goal. Kingdom Hearts.

She was doing so well until she went to remind herself what her reason for being there was. That was something she couldn't remember. But she had a strong feeling the voice she was following had something to do with that as well. There was something about destiny… But she didn't believe in destiny. So what was it?

All of a sudden, she fell back to her knees. She wasn't breathing again. Except this time it wasn't a problem with catching her breath; she legitimately couldn't breathe. She felt as if she was choking. And the voice was fading. She was falling back into an empty silence. So she reached in front of her despite not having anything to grab hold of. But she kept reaching and searching for the voice. And as her mind started to go blank again, she kept asking herself why. Why was this happening? The answer she came up with was because everything happens for a reason.

He was her reason.


	31. Chapter Thirty: Reawakening

That voice. She could hear that voice again. It was still saying her name. Except it didn't sound as urgent anymore. Now it sounded soft. And as she regained consciousness, her eyes fluttered open. There was a bright light all around her. Then she noticed the outline of a person above her. And once her eyes focused, she realised who it was.

"Axel?" she spoke up, her voice weak. "You're back."

"I got back yesterday," he told her. He gently brushed some hair out of her voice. "Good thing, too."

"What happened? I can't remember anything." She tried sitting up, but he stopped her. "I'm fine," she claimed.

"Trinity, you're worn out."

"What happened?" she repeated, staying down.

"Ask Saïx," he mumbled.

And that was all he needed to say for it all to come rushing back to her.

"He did it," she realised, thinking aloud.

"Did what?"

"He manipulated me."

"Now I guess I should ask you what happened."

So Trinity proceeded to explain to Axel everything that had happened while he was on his mission. She told him about her so-called training with Saïx and how she ultimately ended up trapped in the darkness. And all the while, she was getting more and more frustrated with herself.

"I failed," she said as she completed the story, sitting up now.

"Not because you were incapable, though," he denied. "Saïx set you up for failure. There was no way for you to get out of the darkness, Trinity. He did that on purpose."

"I set myself up, though."

"How do you figure?"

"I had a single moment of weakness where I accidentally let it slip to Saïx that my father always told me how inadequate I was." She sighed. "He then used that little piece of information to fuel his manipulation. And he succeeded. He got the best of me."

"No he didn't."

"I lost myself, Axel. I literally forgot about everything and everyone. The only person I could ever think of was Saïx. I was too far gone."

"Clearly you weren't or else you wouldn't be here right now."

"How did you even find me?"

"How do you know it was me?"

"I recognised your voice," she admitted. "Guess you could say I got it memorised."

He laughed at this. "That just proves you weren't too far gone after all."

"Axel, how did you find me?" she asked again.

"Well, when I returned to the Castle and was traveling through the dark corridor for that brief moment, I thought something in the darkness felt off. But I didn't think much of it at first. Then I got back to the Castle and the first thing I did was look for you. And when I couldn't find you I went to Roxas. He said that he hadn't seen you pretty much since I had left. Then I quickly asked about Xion and he said that she's been unconscious for about two weeks now. Then I went to Demyx and he told me the same thing Roxas had told me, but added something about you training with Saïx. That's when my suspicions began to rise. So I went to Saïx and asked him where you were. Next thing I knew, I was back in the darkness looking for you because I realised that that was what seemed off. And when I found you, you were passed out. So I brought you back and now here we are."

She nodded. "Here we are."

"I've been sitting by your side waiting for you to wake up," he admitted.

"How did you know I was going to?"

"Because I knew you weren't dead."

"Yet."

"Shut up." He didn't know whether or not to laugh, so he shook his head instead. "I was sure to give Saïx my two cents about the situation," he then said. "Neither of us were too pleased once I was done."

"You shouldn't have done that."

"He shouldn't have done what he did either."

"It's my own fault, though. I fell for the manipulation."

"That doesn't make it your fault."

She shrugged her shoulders. "I failed either way."

"No you didn't. Trinity, you lasted in the darkness for a good amount of time and that's very impressive. You proved your worth and capabilities."

"You don't have to try to make me feel better."

"I'm telling you the truth."

"Doesn't even matter now," she stated, her gaze falling down at her hands, which were folded on her open lap.

"Trinity…"

He placed his index finger under her chin and lifted her face so that her gaze met with his. And their eyes did in fact remain locked on one another. And she could've sworn he was leaning in towards her.

"Oh, you are awake," Saïx interrupted.

Trinity pushed Axel's hand away from her and turned her head in the other direction. Axel closed his hand in a fist.

"What do you want, Saïx?" he asked.

"I want you to get out."

"I already told you I'm not leaving you alone with her."

"And what will you do while you're on your daily missions?"

"I'll sneak her out with me if I have to. But there is no way in hell she is going to be left alone with you anymore."

"You can't protect her forever, Axel."

"Watch me."

"Can you not talk about me like I'm not right here?" Trinity cut in, turning her head and looking back and forth between the two. "I'm not deaf."

Saïx scoffed. "The Superior only wanted to let you know that you have officially proven yourself."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you have options now."

"Options?" she repeated. "What kind of options?"

"Trinity, stop," Axel cut back in. "It doesn't matter right now. You still need to rest and pace yourself."

"Stop making her believe you actually care about her, Axel," Saïx replied.

He rose at this, stepping up to the blue-haired man. "I do care."

Saïx's expression darkened before he turned and left the room, the door swinging shut behind him. Axel then returned to sitting on the bed beside Trinity.

She swallowed hard. "You care about me?"

"Of course I do."

Now she smiled. "I'm glad you're back. I missed you."

"Really? I thought you forgot about me."

She laughed. "Shut up." She shook her head, and then remembered something he had mentioned earlier. "So Xion's been unconscious for two weeks?"

"Oh yeah, I haven't actually heard the full story, though."

"Well, is she gonna be okay?"

"Hopefully." He paused. "You should try resting more now. I mean, before you weren't technically resting anyway, but more so knocked out from the weight of the darkness."

"What is it that makes the darkness so heavy?"

"It's your fears weighing you down."

"My fears? Is that why I thought I saw my father?"

"Perhaps. Enough questions, though. Try to rest."

She nodded and lay back down. "Will you…stay with me…until I fall asleep?"

He smiled at her, lightly brushing the back of his fingers along her cheek. "Of course I will."

She closed her eyes as she returned the smile. And she felt safe knowing he was there watching over her. Then when she felt his body lay down beside her, she felt even more protected. So she turned towards him, draping an arm over his chest and resting her head on his shoulder. And to Trinity's satisfying surprise, Axel held her close.


	32. Chapter Thirty-One: Questions

During the couple days to follow, Axel made it clear to every single Organisation member that he did not trust Saïx to be alone with Trinity. And the other members actually seemed to be going along with it. On more than one occasion, when Trinity entered the Grey Area while Axel was off on a mission, whoever was there at the moment would stay and sit with her until he returned. Even if they were getting ready to leave.

Then one day Trinity found herself back at the Alter of Naught. For the first time in a long time, too. She wasn't alone for very long, though.

"Still entranced by Kingdom Hearts, I see," Xemnas announced his presence.

"I'm drawn to it because it's made up of the one thing you lack that I still have."

"Perhaps that could be your downfall."

"Perhaps." She swallowed hard before looking over at him. "So what are these options I apparently have now?"

"Ah, yes, due to passing the second test."

"That bullshit Saïx put me through was supposed to be my second test?"

"You did better than you think."

"He almost killed me."

"Almost being the keyword."

"If it wasn't for Axel I would have died in there."

"In where?"

"The darkness."

"And what would have become of you then?"

"Wouldn't I have become a heartless?"

"Nothing took your heart. So that also eliminates becoming a Nobody."

"I would've just been lost in the darkness, then," she stated. "I wouldn't have become anything. I would've just…faded."

"Perhaps," he repeated.

"Would you like to tell me differently?"

"I'd prefer you figure it out yourself?"

"Why? So I can psyche myself out?"

"Of course not. We need you in your best condition if you're to work with us."

"Going on missions, you mean? Are those my options? Choosing which member I want to accompany and on which missions?"

"If that's really what you want to do."

"You don't really think I'm useful, do you? Or that I can be a bridge between worlds? You just don't want to release me because you think I'll expose the Organisation to the rest of the world. Or worlds, in that matter. But you also don't want to have to put up with me constantly. And so this would be your way of getting me out of the way."

"You really are too clever for your own good."

She chuckled out of aggravation, shaking her heard. "You've wasted both of our time by doing this."

"Yes, because you would've been doing something better with your time. Perhaps getting beat by your father, for instance."

Now she clenched her jaw. "You have no right—"

"Don't I, though?"

"No, you don't!"

He shook his head at her. "Still talking back, I see. Well, I do believe it's time you finally learn your place."

"She knows her place," Axel cut in, he and Roxas joining them. "And you need to know when to walk away."

"VIII, you're being a bad influence for XIII."

"Actually, I'm pretty sure I'm being the perfect influence on him."

Without another word, Xemnas vanished.

"Before you ask," Trinity began, "I'm fine. He didn't do anything."

"Good," Axel said back.

"How have you been?" Roxas then asked. "I feel like I haven't seen you in forever."

"Yeah, sorry about that," she replied. "What's up?"

"Right. I have some questions for you. I mean, they've kinda been building up, but since I haven't seen you I haven't been able to ask about them."

"Well, I'm here now. So ask away."

"Okay. First, do you have something you care about so much that you would do anything to protect it?"

"Hmm." She thought for a moment, folding her arms across her chest. "Honestly, I'm not entirely sure. I mean, I don't have any sort of emotional attachment to anything I've left behind in Twilight Town," she admitted. "I mean, I made sure of that so if I ever did run away and not go back, I wouldn't miss anything."

"C'mon, nothing?" Axel questioned.

"No inanimate objects," she clarified. "I do care about my friends enough to do anything to protect them, though."

"So what's anything?" Roxas then asked.

"What do you mean?"

"What are some of the things you would do?"

"Oh. Well…what have I done for Axel?"

"You've put yourself in harm's way for him."

"Exactly. I'd rather myself get hurt than my friends."

"So you'd give your life to protect your friends."

"I would."

"Not that I would let you," Axel cut back in.

"It wouldn't be your choice," she retorted. "What's your other question?" she then went on.

"Right. So it's kind of along the same lines," Roxas began. "Now, do you have something that's so precious to you that you couldn't bear to lose it?"

Trinity blinked a couple times, letting the words sink in. "Where the hell do you come up with all these damn questions?"

He shrugged. "Just from my missions. These particular questions actually came from missions I've had with Xaldin."

She let out a sigh. "Well, this answer isn't gonna be much different from the last one."

"So…your friends?"

"Of course. I mean, if I would do anything to protect them, then why would I want to lose them, right?"

"Right."

"For Nobodies, I think it's our pasts," Axel then declared.

"Why your pasts?" she wondered.

"That's all we have to remember the pain of losing something."

"But that's not really a pain you want to remember."

"It's still better than nothing sometimes."

"I guess…"

"Have you lost something before?" Roxas then asked.

"My mother," she reminded them.

"I thought you were nine when she left," Axel recalled.

"So?"

"So…you haven't lost anything precious to you since you were nine?"

She shrugged. "That was about the time I stopped allowing myself to grow attached to anything. I mean, I did date this guy Seifer for a couple years, but—"

"But what?" Roxas continued with the questions.

"But it just…didn't end well. I mean, he told he loved me, but I couldn't say it back. And he was okay with that." She paused. "At first." She sighed again. "Time passed and he kept saying it and I still couldn't say it and he got fed up with it eventually. So he ended things."

"Why didn't you end things sooner?" Axel wondered.

"I wanted him to break it off so that way he wouldn't hurt as much afterward."

"And why wouldn't you say it back?"

"Because I wouldn't let myself get attached."

"Then why did you bother dating him?"

"I thought he would be able to change things for me. That he'd be able to help me care again. It didn't work, though. You know, in a way, I was almost heartless back then."

"What changed?" Roxas asked.

"Ironically enough, I started caring again the day I arrived here. I have no idea what the hell triggered it, but something flipped a switch and I suddenly just cared again."

"Everything happens for a reason," Axel stated.

She smiled at this. "Guess so. But I'm still trying to figure out that reason."

"Take your time. You seem to have plenty of it."

"Apparently." She sighed. "Any other questions, Roxas?"

"Not at this moment, no," the blonde answered.

"Let's get back inside, then."

And so the three of them moved back into the Castle and headed for their rooms. Along the way, though, Axel was summoned. So he departed early. Then it was just Trinity and Roxas.

"Xion still unconscious?" she broke the silence.

"Unfortunately," he confirmed.

"Hopefully she wakes up soon."

"I bet she will."

"Oh, have those pictures flashed your mind again?"

"You still remember that?"

"Of course I do. How could I forget something so crazy?"

He laughed. "Well, it hasn't happened recently."

"Is that true?"

"For the most part."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Very well."

They reached Trinity's bedroom door and said goodnight. Roxas continued down to his room as she entered her own. Then she waited, figuring Axel would stop by before going to bed himself. And when he didn't, she let out a heavy sigh. But instead of taking the chance at causing trouble, she stayed put and went to bed. She didn't need to give Saïx another reason to threaten her. Or Axel.


	33. Chapter Thirty-Two: The Concept of Love

For whatever reason, Trinity didn't see much of Axel during the next few days. So she spent most of her time with Demyx. And if he wasn't around then she would keep Xigbar, Xaldin, or Luxord company. And they still didn't seem to mind that too much.

"How did you survive that second test?" Xigbar randomly questioned her one day as he joined her at the Alter of Naught. "I mean, we heard exactly what VII put you through and none of us can figure out how you made it out alive."

"If Axel hadn't found me I wouldn't have survived," she replied.

"Even before that, though. You still lasted far longer than you should have."

"How long should I have lasted?"

"You were in the darkness for a good few hours," he informed her. "In your condition, you should have only lasted a good few minutes."

"In my condition?" she repeated.

"Having a heart."

"So that actually makes a difference?"

"Of course it does."

"Hmm." She nodded. "Well, I honestly don't know how I made it. Obviously it wasn't easy. I mean, I was being weighed down and it was hard for me to breathe and I just…" She sighed. "I felt like I was losing my mind and, you know, I probably was. But all I remember is a ringing in my ears and screaming and laughter…and a voice."

"A voice?"

"The voice that saved me."

"Ah, VIII's voice."

"Right."

"What about him are you so drawn to? You two seem to have an odd connection."

"What's so odd about it?"

"You have a heart and he doesn't."

"Doesn't make him emotionless."

He stared at her blankly. "Your cleverness just dropped thirteen points because you've clearly missed out on an important piece of information about us."

She couldn't help but laugh at this. "That's right, you've never heard my theory."

"Your theory?"

"Yes, Saïx made me keep it from everyone at the very beginning, but I don't really care anymore."

"Neither do I. So tell me your theory."

Trinity then proceeded to explain her heart vs. brain theory to Xigbar. And by the time she was done, he was taking it into serious consideration.

"That's quite an intriguing theory," he admitted.

"Feel free to explain it to Luxord and Xaldin. Hopefully it'll piss Saïx off."

"Are you sure you want to piss him off more than you already have?"

She shrugged. "Why not? Can I really cause any more damage than I already have?"

"I wouldn't be surprised."

"Oh, thanks."

"You're welcome, kiddo."

"I'm eighteen, Xigbar," she reminded him for the umpteenth time.

"Still a kid," he replied for the umpteenth time.

She chuckled, shaking her head. Then Axel and Roxas showed up at the Alter of Naught as well.

"Mind if we steal her, Xigbar?" Axel checked.

"As if," Xigbar said. And he walked away.

"Believe it or not, I almost always have nice conversations with him," she admitted.

"He's a jackass nonetheless," Axel declared.

"Oh, I know. But still." She shrugged. "Anyway, what's up?"

"Roxas, here, has yet another question for you."

"Go figure." She turned on the blonde. "What is it now?"

"Well, I had a mission today that Xaldin showed up at, and he mentioned something about love," Roxas began.

"Love?" she repeated. "What reason did Xaldin have to mention love?"

"He said that the girl and the beast that live in this world are in love," he explained.

"The girl and the beast? That kind of love is…"

"Is what?"

"Nothing, never mind it. So what's your question?"

"Well, I thought it worked out since love was also brought up before when I asked you those other questions."

"Get to the point, Roxas."

"What exactly is love?" he then asked.

"What is love?" she repeated.

"I told him it was a bad idea to ask you," Axel cut in.

"Why?"

"Because of what you talked about the other day."

"No, it's fine," she assured them both. "It's just…hard to explain. Whether you've felt it or not."

"Could you try?" Roxas wondered.

She sighed, beginning to think. "Love is…an emotion shared between two people," she finally started. "Love is when two people care more about each other than anyone or anything else. Love is when two people would do anything to keep each other protected. Love is, when the time is unconditionally right, a vow two people make to each other, promising to be with only that person for the rest of their lives." She smiled, shrugging her shoulders. "To put it simply, love is a beautiful thing."

"So it's only between two people?"

"Well, no, not technically. You can love your family, and you can even love your friends. But the love Xaldin was talking about is the love I just explained to you."

He nodded. "And you've never experienced that kind of love?"

"I wasn't in love with Seifer, no," she reiterated.

"No, I know that. There was never anyone else you loved, though? Even if the person was someone you didn't…date or whatever?"

"Oh, well…" She quickly glanced over at the redhead who no longer seemed to be paying attention. "Maybe there has been someone."

Having noticed the glance, Roxas also looked over at Axel. "He must be one lucky guy," he then said.

"Please, if I ever end up with someone he's gonna be the least bit lucky."

"Why do you say that?" Axel wondered, cutting back into the conversation.

"C'mon, you two have spent plenty of time with me to know why—"

"Why there's nothing wrong with you," he stated. "You're caring and considerate and protective and—"

"—stubborn and annoying and stupid."

"Shut up." He shook his head at her. "If you only highlight your bad qualities then you'll never give yourself the chance to take notice of your good qualities."

"So you agree that I'm all those things."

"Yes, you are. But that doesn't take away from the fact that you're also fun to be around and determined and…" he trailed off with a sigh.

"You're getting very defencive," Roxas pointed out.

"Well, she's being a pain in the ass. If she keeps thinking like that then the darkness will be able to feed off of her."

"Doesn't matter either way," she declared. "No one would ever love me anyway. Or fall in love with me."

"What's the difference?" Roxas wondered.

"Big."

"Thanks, that's real descriptive."

"I'm sorry, Roxas, I just don't feel like talking about this anymore."

He nodded. "Okay. I understand. So I'm just go check on Xion and see if she's woken up yet."

"How long has it been?" she wondered.

"Almost three weeks," he answered. "But I'll catch up with you guys later." And he then left.

Trinity and Axel remained silent. So she turned away from him and leaned on the ledge. She stared down at the pit the Castle was floating above before looking up at the heart-shaped moon.

"What's your problem?" Axel spoke up.

"My problem? I'm not the one with the problem."

"Why do you feel the need to talk badly about yourself? Or is Saïx manipulating you again?"

"Don't patronise me."

"I'm not patronising you! I'm trying to make sure you're okay."

"I'm fine."

He sighed. "I wonder why Roxas is checking on Xion," he then changed the subject.

"Because she's his friend."

"No, I know."

"Then why are you questioning his intentions?"

"Just thinking out loud."

"I just hope she wakes up soon. Roxas would be devastated otherwise."

"How do you know?"

"Because he was pretty out of it when we were told you were gone."

"Ah, I see," he replied, starting to move closer to her.

"Ever think about leaving the Organisation?" she then asked, changing the subject.

"Where did that come from?"

She shrugged. "Just came to me out of nowhere, to be honest."

"Well, I wouldn't," he denied. "No one would ever try to run from the Organisation." He continued moving closer to her, though she didn't realise.

"Why not?" she wondered, still looking at the heart-shaped moon.

"You'd be a fool to do so."

"Ah, of course." She now turned to face him and realised he was only about a foot away from her. "W-why wouldn't it b-be f-foolish?"

He smiled. "Exactly."

Trinity tried to smile back, but she was panicking slightly. Her hands were still behind her, resting on the ledge. Axel's hands were now resting on the ledge, as well, one on each side of here. These positions kept them only a few inches apart.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked, her breath catching in her throat.

"I don't even know anymore," he admitted. "I can't think clearly around you."

Now she smiled, but it was sheepish. Then he rested his forehead against hers. Next thing she knew, their noses were touching.

"Don't do it," she said, her voice barely audible.

"Why not?" he asked. "You did."

That was when she pushed him away. "And that had been a mistake."

He stepped away from her. "Of course it was."

"Axel—"

"Don't. You're right."

And as he turned away from her, Roxas came back.

"Xion's still not awake."

"I'm sure she'll be up soon," Trinity replied.

"It's been three weeks."

"There's nothing we can do," Axel said. "She'll wake up when she wakes up."

"And if she doesn't?"

"She will," Trinity stated.

Roxas nodded. "All right."

"I'm tired," she then declared. "G'night." And she walked away.

She made it all the way back to her room without running into anyone else. And once she closed her door, she slumped to the floor.

"What just happened?" she asked herself. "Or what almost happened?" She let out a sigh. "Why the hell would he try to kiss me? I mean, really, what was he thinking? Or I guess he wasn't thinking."

With another sigh, she pushed herself to her feet. She then walked over to her bed before falling atop it. She rolled onto her back and stared at the blank ceiling. All of a sudden she had the overwhelming urge to cry.

"What is wrong with me?" she asked herself. "Am I being smart about this or am I just being stupid? I mean, of course I—" she stopped herself. "How do I feel?" She paused, rolling her eyes. "Oh hell, I know exactly how I feel. He shouldn't feel the same way, though. He should be the smart one in this situation. So why is he being stupid?" She rolled back onto her stomach and buried her face in the mattress for a moment. "This is ridiculous."

And Trinity kept questioning everything that was going on and all the choices she had made so far until she fell asleep. And once she was asleep, her dreams took over. Dreams of a place that resided in a realm made of light rather than darkness. Dreams of herself. Dreams of nobody. A Nobody.


	34. Chapter Thirty-Three: Complications

When Trinity entered the Grey Area the following morning, she saw Xion standing with Axel and Roxas.

"Xion!" she exclaimed. "Hello, sleepyhead."

The three of them and Saïx all turned to her and that was when she realised she was walking in on a scene.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean—"

"You have impeccable timing," Saïx replied.

"What's going on?" she then asked.

"Tell Saïx he should let me go on a mission with Roxas and Axel today," Xion said.

"What? Didn't you just wake up?"

"So? I need to get out and get back in the flow."

"Saïx doesn't want her to go," Roxas stated. "He thinks it's too soon."

"I cannot believe I'm about to say this, but I actually agree with Saïx," Trinity admitted. "I think Xion should stay here and rest more."

"Shit…" Axel muttered.

"What?" Saïx questioned.

"Nothing. Just never thought I'd hear her say those words."

"Well, let me finish," Trinity went on.

"You don't have anything else to say," Saïx denied. "You just don't want to sound like you agree with me completely."

"True, but still. If Xion feels well enough to go out, then let her go out. It's her choice, really."

"Except it's not. But fine. Go, if that's what suits you."

"Let's go before he changes his mind," Axel said. And the three of them departed.

"I didn't think that through well enough," Trinity thought aloud.

"What do you mean?"

"Now I'm stuck here alone with you."

"Yes. Apparently Axel didn't think that through, either. Or he no longer cares."

She swallowed hard, but didn't say anything. Instead, she just took a seat on one of the couches. She figured so long as she kept to herself that day, then there wouldn't be any problems. But it wasn't long before she was back on her feet after seeing Roxas return with Axel behind him, holding an unconscious Xion.

"What happened?" she exclaimed, rushing over to them.

"Well, that didn't take long," Saïx said. "Did it break again?"

"She's not an 'it,'" Roxas denied.

"C'mon, let's bring her to her room," Trinity suggested.

"Just shut up," Axel ordered as they began to walk away.

"You have changed…" Saïx declared, causing the redhead to stop. "Something at Castle Oblivion changed you. Does the past mean nothing to you now?"

He didn't respond, he only continued to walk away. Roxas followed after him, but now Trinity stayed behind.

"What did that mean?" she asked.

"You mean he hasn't told you? Hmm. Curious."

"I'm done playing games, Saïx."

"Don't let X hear you say that," Xigbar said as he entered the Grey Area and took a seat on one of the couches.

She rolled her eyes at this. "Saïx, I want answers. Straightforward answers."

"Just because you want them, doesn't mean you deserve them. And since you've done a fine job at corrupting Axel—"

"Corrupting him? You think I've corrupted him."

"I don't think you have, I know you have."

"I'll get the answers, Saïx. Don't think I won't." She then turned and made her way to Xion's bedroom. But when she reached the door, she stopped to listen to Axel and Roxas's conversation.

"Are you worried about her, Axel?" Roxas wondered.

"Of course I am," he answered.

"Doesn't seem like you." She could practically hear the smirk on his face.

"What do you mean?"

"You hate complications."

He thought for a moment. "Roxas, I meet up with you two everyday for ice cream, right? Why do I do that?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, think about it; I don't need to go out of my way, right?"

He shrugged. "I guess not."

"You wanna know why I do, then? Because you're my best friends. The three of us…" he paused, "…we're inseparable."

"We are?"

'That's right," he confirmed. "Get it memorised. And you know what? Best friends are willing to deal with complications."

Trinity finally entered the room with a smile. "That's so sweet of you, Axel. Though, are we not inseparable?"

"Of course you'll hold me on that," Axel replied.

"Thanks Axel," Xion then spoke up. "You are sweet."

He scratched his head, smiling unsurely.

"Feeling better?" Roxas checked.

"I just got a little dizzy," she answered. "Sorry to worry you guys."

"Try not to scare us like that anymore, huh?" Axel replied.

She smiled. "Okay."

"And you take it easy today," he went on.

"I will. Thanks."

"Hey, can I steal Axel for a second?" Trinity then asked.

"That depends," Roxas replied. "Why?"

"I need to have a private conversation with him," she answered. "That's why."

"You can borrow him," Xion told her.

"Don't worry, I'll bring him back." She then took Axel by the hand and pulled him out of Xion's room and brought him to her own room.

"What's up?" he wondered after she closed the door.

"First of all, you left me alone with Saïx today," she pointed out.

"Not like I had much of a choice."

"No, yeah, I understand that." She shook her head. "Forget I even brought that up. Okay. So it has to do with a comment Saïx made…"

"About the past?" he figured.

"Right."

He nodded. "It's complicated."

"I thought you were willing to deal with complications."

Now he sighed. "Trinity—"

"You remember more about your past than you've lead on, don't you?"

"It's nothing important. Nothing personal."

"Did you and Saïx know each other? In your past lives, I mean?"

"This isn't something I want to talk about."

"Oh c'mon, Saïx is the one I expect to not get any answers from. I assumed you would at least tell me something."

"It's not important," he said again. "Why do you even care so much?"

"Because I'm still trying to figure you out."

"You can't figure me out. Just like I can't figure you out."

She froze at this comment, not knowing how to reply.

"I should get back," he spoke up.

She grabbed his hand before he could walk away. "I don't like this," she stated.

"You don't like what?"

"This, Axel. How we've been acting towards each other as of lately. I don't want to give Saïx the satisfaction that we're…" She sighed.

He turned back to her. "We're what?"

She shrugged. "Drifting? I don't know…"

Now he sighed. "We're not."

"Feels like it."

He placed his hands on her shoulders. "Trinity, stop." He shook his head, chuckling. "This is ridiculous."

"What is? The way I feel?" She pushed his hands away from her. "So sorry for burdening you with the emotions I can actually experience."

"Whoa, where the hell did that just come from?"

She covered her face with her hands. "I'm sorry. I just—"

Trinity didn't have the chance to say another word before Axel pulled her into him and held her in a tight embrace.

"What's going on here?" Saïx interrupted, standing in the now open doorway.

Trinity's eyes widened and she pushed Axel away.

"It's nothing," Axel denied, irritation in his voice.

"Doesn't look like nothing."

"Back off, Saïx."

"Believe it or not, Axel, but I'm trying to help you. And my attempts would do better at protecting you than hers."

"Hey! I'm right here!" she exclaimed. "And how the hell are you protecting him?"

"I'm trying to keep him away from you."

"Pretty damn sure that's not your choice," Axel declared. "If I want to spend time with her then I will."

"Why would you want to?"

"Because I'm a catch," she declared.

Saïx shook his head. "Both of you are fools."

"I've heard that enough," she muttered.

"Get out," Axel then demanded. "You're not welcome in this room."

"That's not something you can control. She is still the Organisation's prisoner."

"Barely. If she was still a prisoner she wouldn't be sleeping in VI's old room. Otherwise, that's quite the accommodated prisoner."

Saïx scoffed before walking away. Axel closed the door behind him.

"That was an unspoken threat," Trinity thought aloud.

"He won't got through with any threat. We've gone over that."

"He'll break eventually, Axel. He'll break and either one of us will get hurt or we'll both get hurt."

"I'm not gonna let anything happen to you."

"You can't protect me every moment of every single day."

"I can damn well try."

"Why risk it?"

"Because you're worth the risk, Trinity. You're worth the complication."

At this point, she was focusing extremely hard on controlling her breathing. She had the overwhelming urge to kiss him again, but she knew that would be a bad idea. Especially after what happened at the Alter of Naught. So instead, she just hugged him again. And he hugged her back tightly. And for a while, they stayed just like that. For a while, the rest of the world disappeared and only the two of them existed.

They existed.


	35. Chapter Thirty-Four: The Sun Sets Red

Once again, Trinity and Axel began spending a lot of time together. They didn't have very many conversations, though. They just enjoyed each other's company in silence. But it was comfortable to them. Neither of them minded the wordless glances because their eyes said enough.

Then the redhead returned a little earlier than usual one day.

"C'mon, you're coming with me to the clock tower today," he told her.

She smiled. "Sounds good."

And so they left the Castle and made their way to the clock tower. Roxas was already there.

"You're early," Axel stated.

"No, you're just late," Roxas corrected him. "And no wonder; you got Trinity first."

"Is that a problem?" she asked as she sat down on the other side of the redhead.

"Not at all," the blonde denied. "So…today makes 255."

"What's that about?" Axel wondered.

"It's been that many days since I first joined the Organisation."

"Wow. That means I've been here for 255 days," Trinity realised. "I've been gone for close to a year."

"Man, time flies," he added.

"So, you got the number memorised, huh?" Axel pointed out.

"Yeah," he confirmed. "Have to hang onto something, right? It's not like I have memories from before the Organisation. Don't you remember? I acted like a zombie."

Axel put a hand on Roxas's shoulder. "Right. That first week you could barely form a sentence. But come on, you're still kind of a zombie."

"Oh, thanks!"

Trinity laughed at them. "I remember my first week here. I was just a pain in the ass."

"You're still a pain in the ass," the redhead confirmed with a smile.

She shrugged. "I try."

They all laughed.

"Bet you two don't know why the sun sets red," Axel then started. "You see, light is made up of lots of colours. And out of all those colours, red is the one that travels the farthest," he finished.

Roxas elbowed him. "Like we asked! Know-it-all."

"No wonder you're always sent on the long missions," Trinity said.

"What do you mean?" Axel wondered.

"Your hair is red. And red travels the farthest."

He rolled his eyes at her, laughing. "Shut up, you're not funny."

"Then why are you laughing?" Roxas asked.

"Hey, why are you two ganging up on me? What did I do?"

"Told us a fact we didn't care to know," she replied.

"Well, sorry for trying to educate you," he said back sarcastically.

They all laughed some more. Then they fell into silence and just enjoyed watching the sun set over Twilight Town.

"Seriously, where is she?" Roxas asked after some time had passed.

Axel sighed. "Roxas…I'm not sure she's gonna show today."

"Did she collapse again?"

"She…" he trailed off, thinking. Trinity eyed him peculiarly. "What, didn't you hear? She got sent on a really important mission," he then said. "Pretty cool, huh?"

"Oh, they finally sent someone other than you on a big mission?" Trinity replied. "What a shocker."

"When's she coming back?" Roxas wondered.

"Well, I guess that depends on how well she does her job, right?" he said back.

"Fair enough."

"I bet she'll kick ass," Trinity declared. "And she'll be back before you know it."

"I hope so."

A little more time passed before the three of them returned to the Castle. Roxas headed to his room and before Axel could walk away, Trinity pulled him into her room.

"What's up?" he wondered.

"You're keeping something from Roxas," she stated. "Where is Xion?"

"She had a mission in Castle Oblivion," he told her. "But it's complicated, so—"

"I'm really sick of hearing that phrase."

"Listen, Roxas and Xion are…special Nobodies, as Saïx says. Or exceptional, in Xigbar's words. They're just not like the rest of us."

"What makes them so special?"

"I'm not even positive about Xion yet," he admitted. "But Roxas…well…he's the only Nobody who has existed at the same time his Somebody did."

"His Somebody?"

"Who he was before."

She thought for a moment. "Could this have something to do with the flashing pictures?" she wondered.

"Flashing pictures?"

"Nothing, never mind." She sighed. "Are you trying to find out the deal with Xion?"

"Of course, but's it nearly impossible to get anything out of Saïx. Something tells me he's not even entirely sure what her case is. All I know is that she apparently comes from Castle Oblivion rather than someone who actually existed."

"So…she was created?"

"Maybe, I dunno."

"Hmm. Does she know?"

"She's gonna find out at some point."

"And then what?"

"Xion is stubborn so I have no idea. She's strong-willed, too. I mean, she's talked back to Saïx before."

"Good for her."

"Sure, but that isn't gonna keep her alive."

"Looks like she's still alive to me."

"Does it? Because I don't even know where she is."

She sighed. "I think a good night's rest will help us clear our heads and relax a bit."

"Maybe."

"So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course." He pushed her hair behind her ear, his thumb brushing her cheek. Then his hand lingered for a moment before his arm dropped back down by his side. "Goodnight, Trinity."

She smiled at him, holding back a blush. "Goodnight, Axel." He turned to leave, but she was quick to take his hand. "Maybe you could stay here tonight."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. I mean, it'll be like when we fell asleep together when you had that vacation day a while back."

"True enough."

And so Axel stayed with Trinity that night. And while his presence helped her fall asleep faster than usual, her presence caused him to stay awake. Her head was resting on his chest and he had an arm wrapped around her shoulders. And he was…he felt…

He felt.


	36. Chapter Thirty-Five: Gone

Trinity awoke the next morning to see that Axel was already up and gone. But it wasn't long before he returned to the room, seeming frazzled.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Xion's gone," he answered. "She took off."

"What?" she exclaimed, jumping out of the bed. "I thought you said no one would dare to leave the Organisation."

"I did say that, but Xion dared to."

"She's gonna come back, right?"

"Why would she? What reason does she have to come back?"

"No one's gonna go after her, then?"

"Xemnas said no one is allowed to search for her unless he grants them permission to do so."

"But…why?"

"Why did she run or why does he not want her back?"

"Both."

"She probably ran because she found out the truth about herself. As for why Xemnas doesn't want her back…I have no idea."

"How's Roxas?"

"Not doing so well."

"Where is he?"

"On a mission."

"He can't work under this condition. He's gonna be way too distracted."

"You think Saïx cares?" He sighed, falling onto the bed. "I can't believe she would just take off like that. It's a risky move for her to make."

She sat down beside him. "What would happen if she came back? Would they accept her or would they destroy her?"

"Honestly, I couldn't say at this point. So much has changed since you've arrived."

"Because of me or…?"

"Members have changed because of you. Situations have changed just because."

"And situations have changed because members have changed. So that would technically make it my fault."

He shook his head at her. "You're overanalysing this."

"Axel, the last thing I want—"

"—is for someone to get hurt because of you. I know. But no one is gonna get hurt."

"How can you be so sure?"

"No one has yet, right?"

"Let's see…Roxas and Xion have both passed out and have been unconscious for at least two weeks. I've been backhanded by Saïx twice and you…" She sighed.

"Roxas and Xion passing out has nothing to do with you. And that didn't really hurt them at all. As for me, well, I haven't been hurt."

"In any way or form?"

He swallowed hard. "I can't hurt, right?"

"Bullshit, yes you can."

Now he chuckled. "Nothing gets past you, huh?"

"I'm not an idiot."

"Right, you're too clever for your own good."

"You know, I used to think Saïx would say just to try to scare me somehow. But maybe it really isn't good for me."

"Maybe."

"You don't think Roxas will go rogue and try looking for her anyway, right?" she then asked.

"Nah, Roxas wouldn't disobey orders. He's smarter than that."

"I hope so."

"Don't worry about it."

"I am worried. This shit is all too real."

He laughed more, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Remember when you first got here and didn't give a shit about any of us?"

She couldn't help but to laugh as well. "Obviously. That's because I didn't know any of you. Now that I do…" She sighed. "You were the first one I started to care about."

He smiled. "Good to know."

She shook her head. "Don't flatter yourself."

"Fine." He let out another sigh. "Well, I should get going. I was supposed to already be out on my mission. So I'll see you when I get back."

"All right."

Axel left and Trinity made her way to the Grey Area.

"Xion is gone," Saïx said right away.

"What do you mean she's gone?" she questioned, going along with it.

"I mean just that. She never returned from her last mission."

"That doesn't necessarily mean she's gone. I mean, hasn't she done that before? And she ended up being right in Twilight Town. So maybe she's just there again."

"This time is different."

"How do you know?"

"Believe it or not, but we keep track of our members."

"Is that so?" She folded her arms across her chest. "Well, you don't do a very good job at that. After all, Axel was able to stay under the radar for…how long was it? After his first time at Castle Oblivion?" She smirked.

"Out of all the things you've learned while being here, how have you not learned how to hold your tongue?"

"Because I have to speak my mind."

"If you're too outspoken—"

"How many times do I have to tell you not to bother threatening me?" She shook her head at him. "You're all bark and no bite, Saïx."

"Don't make me go berserk."

"Go berserk? Hah! That sounds like some sort of emotion."

He stepped up to her, towering over her. But she stood her ground, her arms still folded across her chest.

"It's been too long," he said.

"Since?"

Without another word, Saïx raised his hand at her. Next thing Trinity knew, she was on the floor. She could've sworn she had blacked out from the pain.

"Since I've done that," he stated. "And if you ask me, you deserve to receive that every single day."

"Well, no one did ask you," she replied, forcing herself onto her hands and knees. She rubbed her cheek, sitting back on her knees. "Gotta admit, that was a damn good hit. If it left a mark, though, Axel is gonna have your neck."

"We'll see about that."

"See about what?" Xaldin questioned, entering the Grey Area. Then he noticed Trinity kneeling on the floor. "You have remnants of fingerprints on your cheek," he stated.

"And Axel's gonna kick his ass for that, right?" she replied, finally getting back on her feet.

"I think the Superior may even discipline him for it," he admitted.

"If I explained myself, he would understand," Saïx claimed.

"Xemnas doesn't really seem like the understanding type," she said. "Besides, your only excuse is that you hadn't slapped me in a long time."

"That's a poor excuse," Xaldin mumbled as he took a seat on one of the couches.

"Well, looks like he's on my side."

"I'm on no one's side. I'm just stating the obvious."

"And you can do that elsewhere," Saïx said.

"C'mon, you're just mad because you're in the wrong," she declared. "And man, do you hate being wrong."

"You little—"

"Brat? Pain? Puppet? What word were you thinking of, Saïx? Because I assure you I've been called ten times worse by my own father."

The Luna Diviner quickly glanced down before reattaching his eyes on hers.

"Let's make a deal," she then went on. "A proposition."

"Go on."

"Oh, this should be interesting," Xaldin thought aloud, cutting back in.

Trinity flashed a quick grin at the dreadlocked man before focusing back on the blue-haired man. "If you get off my case, then Axel will get off yours."

"Better yet, I'll leave you be if you stop spending time with him."

She thought for a moment. "Yeah, I like mine a lot better."

"That's too bad. Leave him be and I'll leave you be. Otherwise, I'll be like your shadow and you won't ever get rid of me. That's your option."

"Oh, so those are the options I was privileged enough to get for passing the second test?" she replied sarcastically. "Well, can't say I feel fortunate."

"You shouldn't feel fortunate. That's the last thing you should feel. The only thing you should feel—"

"—is nothing?" she guessed, finishing for him. "Well, I feel a lot of things. And I still don't understand why that seems to be such a problem for you because it's not like my feelings affect you in any way or form."

"You've grown an emotional attachment to one of our members," Xaldin pointed out, cutting in again. "That right there is where we all get affected."

"How does that affect all of you?"

"I see you're no longer denying it," Saïx then realised.

Trinity sighed. "Since I'm not gonna get any answers, I'm gonna go back to my room and try to rub away these fingerprints instead."

And so she turned and walked away. Once she got back to her room and closed the door, she let out a soft and an extremely delayed yelp from the pain of the slap. Her cheek was still stinging, but she didn't want Axel to find out about it. With everything else going on, the last thing she needed was him freaking out at Saïx over something so trivial. Of course, he wouldn't see it as trivial, but…

She let out another heavy sigh and fell onto her bed. The days were routine to her and she didn't understand how she still had her sanity. Or maybe she didn't have it. Maybe she had actually gone mad very early on and the Organisation was just a result of her craziness. She shook her head at thought, knowing it wasn't true. Though, a small part of her almost wished it was true. Because a small part of her believed that it would be a lot easier if it was all a lie.


	37. Chapter Thirty-Six: The Truth

As the days passed, there was still no sign of Xion. Trinity was beginning to worry, more so for Roxas's sake. She knew he couldn't be too stable when one of his best friends was missing. She feared it was only a matter of time before he took off in search of her. And she had no idea what would happen from there. But she had a strong feeling it involved someone going after both and them and disposing of them.

One day, she found herself at the Alter of Naught for the first time in a long time. The heart-shaped moon no longer enticed her like it used to. She didn't understand why, but she didn't question it either. It wasn't something she was too concerned or upset about after all.

"Hey Trinity," Axel greeted him once he returned from his mission that day.

She smiled back at him. "Hey."

"Is your cheek bruised?" he questioned, noticing a small black and blue area lining her jaw.

She put a hand to her cheek. "I accidentally punched myself in my sleep," she lied. "It's embarrassing, but it's happened before."

"I see." He nodded. "So…Roxas and I have been using our spare time to look for Xion," he then changed the subject.

"Oh, Xemnas gave you—?"

"No, we've been doing it without anyone knowing."

Her eyes widened a bit. "Isn't that risky?"

"Nah," he denied. "Once we finish our actual missions, we just take a little extra time to search around. Then we return to the Castle."

"Well, have you found anything?"

"Not yet. There's an imposter, though."

"An imposter?"

"Yeah. Someone going around wearing our coat who's definitely not in our ranks."

"Xemnas can't be too pleased about that."

"He's not. Obviously."

"How long has this imposter been around?"

"He's made a few appearances."

"So why am I just hearing about him now?" she wondered. "I mean, is he coming after me or something?"

"Oh, no, it's nothing like that. I don't think it is, at least. We're not really sure what he wants. But I'm bringing him up now because he's been a bigger pain as of lately."

"He must be sneaky."

"Yeah, he definitely knows his way around the darkness."

"Hmm. I wonder who he is. I wonder what he wants with the Organisation."

"No idea, but it's not good."

"Are you sure? Or is that just what you were told?"

He thought about this for a moment. "You know, you really make me doubt my existence at times."

She laughed. "Is that good or bad?"

"Haven't decided yet."

"Well, be sure to let me know once you figure it out."

"Have you figured it out yet?" he then asked.

"Figured what out?"

"Your reason," he clarified.

"Ah, right. Hmm…"

"I'll take that as a no."

"Now, now, don't go jumping to conclusions just because I didn't answer right away."

"So you have figured it out."

"Not necessarily."

He laughed. "Let me know when you do."

She smiled. "Of course."

They fell silent for a moment, both gazing at the heart-shaped moon.

"I told Roxas today," Axel then spoke up.

"Told him what?"

"The truth about Xion. That she's from Castle Oblivion."

Her eyes widened again. "You did? Axel, that's great."

"Yeah, he took it a lot better than I thought he would."

"What brought it up?"

"Roxas was making a mental list of places she might be and that was one of the places he mentioned. So I figured, you know…why not bring it up."

"I'm proud of you, Axel."

"Please, that's not something you should commend me for."

"You may not think so, but I do."

He shrugged. "Anything interesting happen with you lately?"

She thought back on the last few days. "I made a proposition with Saïx," she then recalled. "It didn't go exactly as planned."

"Surprise, surprise," he replied. "What was the proposition?"

"For him to get off my case so you would get off his case."

"And where did it go wrong?"

"Oh, he came back right proposing that he would leave me be if I stopped spending time with you. I told him I liked my deal better."

"Let me guess, he didn't care?"

"Wow, Luxord would praise you at how good you are at playing this game."

He laughed again. "Typical Saïx. He knows how to twist words."

"He knows how to manipulate.

Just then, Axel lightly brushed the bruise on Trinity's jawline, causing her to flinch a little. "And how to hit," he added.

"Ah, so you didn't fall for it," she realised.

"You can't fool me." He took his hand away. "So why lie?"

She shrugged. "You have enough going on already."

"So what? You're my priority, Trinity."

"Excuse me?"

"Don't worry, you heard me right. You are my priority."

"That doesn't sound smart."

"Most of my ideas aren't very smart."

She shook her head at him. "Any other truths you may want to admit?" she then asked. "Maybe something about your past life?"

"Are you still on that whole comment Saïx made?"

"What? It peaked my curiosity."

"Yeah, maybe a little too much. After all, curiosity killed the cat."

"But satisfaction brought it back."

Now he shook his head. "You're ridiculous."

"Cleverness and ridiculousness seem to be my two specialties," she stated. "Sometimes I wonder if I'm really just insane and imagining all of this."

"Do you wish it was all just a dream?"

"No because then you wouldn't be real."

"Technically I'm not real."

"Axel, what have I told you?"

"Hmm?"

She smiled softly, placing a hand on his cheek. "So long as I can touch you and feel you, then you are more than real."

He returned the smile, putting his hand over hers. "Even though I was never supposed to exist?"

"Of course. Against all odds, you are real. And if not to anyone else, then you're real to me."

Axel gently squeezed Trinity's hand, still smiling. "Good enough for me."


	38. Chapter Thirty-Seven: The Library

Trinity woke up alone again the following morning. But when she entered the Grey Area, she saw that Axel and Roxas were both still around, talking with Saïx. She joined the three of them.

"Any news on Xion?" she wondered.

"No, but the imposter has been sighted," Axel replied.

"The one you mentioned yesterday?"

"The one who Xion was sent after," Roxas added. "The one who told her she was just a mistake."

"Ouch, that's harsh," she thought aloud. "Where was he spotted?"

"He's prowling Castle Oblivion as we speak," Saïx stated.

"Castle Oblivion?" Roxas repeated. "I'll go."

"Not by yourself, you won't. This target is extremely dangerous."

"Then how about I tag along?" Axel suggested. "After all, I know Castle Oblivion better than anybody else in this outfit."

"All right, better. Go, then, and teach this fraud the price for wearing our coat. As for you," he turned on Trinity, "don't expect you can go as well."

"I wasn't gonna ask," she denied.

Saïx walked away and Trinity, Axel, and Roxas left the Grey Area.

"So…this is exciting," she spoke up.

"It's dangerous," Axel replied. "You should go back and wait in the Grey Area."

"I'd rather not."

"You can't come with us to this castle, Trinity."

"I know. I just don't want to wait there with Saïx around."

"Can't blame you," Roxas cut in.

They fell silent as they continued walking. And they didn't stop until they reached a large set of doors.

"How have I never come across these before?" Trinity wondered. "All that time I spent exploring the Castle when I first got here and I have never seen these doors before."

"It's a big Castle," Axel pointed out. "There are probably a lot of rooms you've never seen before. Like the computer room, for instance. And then this is the library."

"The library?" she exclaimed. "So I could've spent my time reading rather than just sitting on my ass all day? Ugh…"

Roxas laughed. "Just wait for us in there, okay?"

"Okay."

Axel and Roxas then left through a dark corridor. Trinity walked through the doors, entering the giant library. The amount of books present overwhelmed her. And she had no idea how long Axel and Roxas would take, but she didn't care. She would preoccupy herself with looking through the library and seeing if there were any books that could help her with figuring out more about the Organisation. She had plenty of time after all since this mission could take Axel and Roxas all day or it could take them all of five minutes. It didn't matter to her. Besides, she was used to waiting by now.

She made her way to the second floor of the library and started browsing the books in the "O" section. Nothing came up about the Organisation, though. So then she tried to search for books based on each individual member. She made a mental note on how to spell each of their names. That was when she realised the "X" pattern.

"Wow, I am such a moron," she said to herself. "They all have an 'x' somewhere in their name. Damn, how has it taken me this long to notice that?" She shook her head. "Hmm. I wonder if it means anything…"

Just then, Axel appeared before her. She stopped dead in tracks.

"Done already?" she asked. "Does that mean you found Xion?"

"Yes and no," he replied. "We weren't in Castle Oblivion for very long. As soon as we walked through the doors, Roxas passed out. He's awake already, but—"

"Wait, where is he now?"

"I brought him to Twilight Town. He's waiting at the clock tower."

She let out a sigh of relief. "Anything else happen?"

"Well, before he passed out he mentioned that there were pictures rushing through his head. And didn't you bring up something about flashing pictures one time?"

"I may have."

"Hmm. And he thinks we saw Xion, but we couldn't tell. There were two people wearing the coat in Twilight Town and they both had their hoods up. One of them was definitely the imposter, though."

"That's so strange…."

"C'mon, we shouldn't keep Roxas waiting any longer," he then said.

And so they two of them made their way to the clock tower to join Roxas.

"Why would she do that?" the blonde asked after the three of them had been sitting in silence for a little while.

"At least we know she's safe," Axel pointed out. "She'll come back home when she's ready."

"But won't they turn her into a Dusk?"

"Not necessarily."

He sighed. "Who was that guy she was with? Why is she cooperating with him?"

"Maybe he's threatening her," Trinity thought aloud.

"Something tells me that's not gonna help him feel any better," Axel replied.

"I'm just saying. Don't jump to the conclusion that she's a traitor or whatever."

Another sigh from the blonde. "I think I'm gonna head back and get some rest. Are you two coming?"

"We'll catch up," the redhead told him.

With that, Roxas left. Trinity and Axel fell silent.

"Riku," Axel spoke up. "That's the imposter's name."

"How do you know?"

"Roxas called out his name before he passed out."

"But how does he know that name?"

"From a memory."

"So the imposter has a connection to his Somebody."

"Correct."

"You've dealt with this guy before, haven't you?"

He nodded. "I dealt with his Somebody and the imposter back during my first mission at Castle Oblivion. The entire team did."

"Is he a lot like Roxas?"

"Couldn't tell you that much. I mean, it's not like I become friends with the kid."

"Hah, true." She sighed. "What are you gonna tell Saïx?"

"I have no idea. I mean, it's too soon to report this incident. First I need to figure out why Xion is with this guy. If she's siding with him…"

"Who's the good guy here?" she then questioned. "The Organisation…and Riku?"

"I'll give you two guesses."

"Well, it's not like the Organisation is really all that bad, right? You just want hearts again. Where's the harm in that?"

He shook his head. "There's still so much you don't understand, Trinity."

"Hmm. I like to think I understand you, at least."

"Please, I don't even understand myself."

"Nothing wrong with that, if you ask me. I could teach you about yourself and you could teach me about myself."

He laughed at this. "C'mon, let's head back."

They then returned to the Castle. Axel walked Trinity to her room before going to his own. And once his door was closed, she turned right back around and made her way for the library. She had unfinished business in there. And now that she knew she had access to a plethora of books, she was going to use them to her advantage. Whatever questions she had left had to be hidden somewhere in that library. And she planned on discovering every answer. No matter how long it took.


	39. Chapter Thirty-Eight: X Marks the Spot

Trinity fell asleep in the library that night. And when she awoke the next morning, she picked up right where she had left off. She wasn't sure how many books she had read through at this point, but she was hooked. Axel was right; there still was so much she didn't understand. There was so much she had left to learn. For instance, some of the books she had come across were about the different worlds the Organisation visited on their missions. Other books were about people she had never even heard of before. She browsed and skimmed every single one of them, though, losing track of the time.

"Trinity?" she suddenly heard someone calling her name.

She stopped what she was doing and looked down towards the entrance to see Roxas had come in. "I'm up here!" she finally replied.

He looked up. "Have you been here all day?"

"Guess so."

He joined her on the second level. "You should give your eyes a break."

"I'm fine."

"Trinity."

She looked back up at him and realised that something was wrong. "Did something bad happen?"

"Yes."

She closed the book she had in her hands, concerned now. "What is it?"

"Does Axel seem any different to you?" he then asked her. "Like, do you think he's been acting weird recently?"

"Well, we've had some off arguments," she admitted. "We almost always bounce right back, though. Why?"

"I had a mission to track down the imposter again today. He was still in Twilight Town. Then since Saïx and the others think Xion is a traitor, Axel was given the mission to find Xion and either bring her back or end her."

"Come on, you know Axel wouldn't hurt—"

"He attacked her, Trinity."

Her eyes widened at this. "He…what?"

"He attacked Xion. I mean, I found her first and I tried talking some sense into her by telling her that if she returned willingly then Saïx would drop all this. That Axel and I would be there to back her up if she needed it. She wouldn't listen to me, though. Then Axel came and they started fighting."

"Okay. So Axel didn't really attack Xion if she fought back."

Now he sighed. "I knew I shouldn't have come to you about this." He turned and began to walk away.

"Whoa, Roxas, you can come to me about anything," she stopped him. "You should know that."

"You're defending Axel. Taking his side when he hurt someone who is supposed to be his best friend."

"It was probably for the better. Maybe you just don't realise that yet."

"No, you're just letting your feelings for him—"

"I'm sorry. My what?"

"I'm not stupid, Trinity. I know you have feelings for him."

"And what makes you think that?"

"When you were explaining what love is to me and I asked if you loved anyone. You don't know this, but I noticed you glanced over at him before answering that you might love someone."

Her eyes were wide again as she let this sink in. Then she shook her head. "Is it seriously that obvious?"

"It's not that it's obvious," he denied. "I'm just not oblivious."

Now she let out a heavy sigh. "Damn it…"

"Is that really what you're focused on right now? Trinity, he attacked Xion! They attacked each other! Does that mean nothing to you?"

"Calm down!" she yelled back. "Christ, Roxas, are they both still alive?"

"Yes…"

"Then what's the problem? You have both your best friends. Maybe things can go back to normal now."

"Doubtful," he denied. "He acted like it didn't even matter. Almost like they weren't best friends."

"You're worrying too much, Roxas."

"Shouldn't I be?" He sighed. "Saïx said to spare him my repulsive displays of would-be sentiment."

"That does sound like something Saïx would say."

"I just don't understand why they had to label her as a traitor. Why couldn't they give her the benefit of the doubt?"

"Because they don't care as much as you and Axel do."

"No, just me. Axel doesn't care."

"He was following orders that probably saved Xion's life in the end."

"And you're still defending him." He shook his head. "This is unbelievable."

"Protection," she stated. "Axel would do anything to protect you and Xion. Even if it looks like he's not protecting her right now, that's exactly what he's doing."

"How is attacking her protecting her?"

"The same way keeping my distance from him would be protecting him."

"Are you keeping your distance?"

She shrugged. "Not necessarily. But Saïx did offer me a deal that if I stay away from Axel then he would stay away from me."

"And you're actually gonna go along with it? You're actually gonna believe and trust him?"

"I didn't say that."

"Good."

"Why?"

"Because Axel likes you, too."

"Excuse me?"

"It's not like he's told me directly, but I know he does. He gets flustered around you and refuses to leave you alone with Saïx and you were the first person he admitted to caring about."

"You seriously think he likes me?"

"No, I think he loves you. Just like you love him."

"Roxas, that's ridiculous."

"Why? You've said yourself that we don't need hearts to feel; it's all in our brain."

"I never told you that theory."

"I overheard Xigbar telling it to Xaldin and Luxord."

She sighed. "Roxas—"

"So then if emotions come from our brains rather than our hearts, why would it be so ridiculous?"

"And I thought I was stubborn." She chuckled, shaking her head again. "How are you feeling, by the way?" she tried changing the subject.

"What do you mean?"

"Axel mentioned what happened to you when you got to Castle Oblivion yesterday," she clarified. "So how are you feeling now?"

"I feel fine. Why are you trying so hard to avoid this topic? Are you scared? Because I didn't think you were scared of anything."

"You're not gonna get off my case about this, are you?"

"Why would I? You bring out the best in Axel and he brings out the best in you."

"That's where you're wrong because we definitely bring out the worst in each other."

"Why do you say that?"

"You know, I really don't wanna talk about this anymore. I didn't even want to talk about it to begin with. And I was in the middle of something before you got here," she reopened the book in her hands, "so I would like to finish up."

"Please, you were just reading."

"I'm researching," she corrected him, keeping her eyes on the words in front of her.

"What for?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Clearly it does if you've been here all day."

"Just leave me to my work."

"Fine," he gave in. "I'll just catch up with you later." He began to walk away, but stopped. "By the way, his name is Sora," he told her. "The boy in red from the flashing pictures." And he then left.

"Sora," she repeated to herself. "Sora and Riku." She paused, thinking. "Sora and Lea," she then said, putting down the book. "Hmm…take the 'x' out of Roxas…rearrange the letters…Sora. Take the 'x' out of Axel…rearrange the letters…" her eyes widened again, "…Lea!" She laughed at the excitement of her new discovery. "Their Organisation names are anagrams of their original names. Damn, I'm clever!" she declared. Then her delight faded. "Maybe I'm too clever for my own good." She let out a heavy sigh and returned all the books to their rightful homes before leaving the library.

On her way back to her room, she bumped into Demyx.

"Hey stranger," he greeted her. "Where the hell have you been lately?"

"Keeping myself busy," she told him. "For instance, today I spent the entire day in the library."

"The library? No wonder you and Zexion got along so well."

She laughed. "Hey, I'm learning a lot."

"Like what?"

"Well, I've learned about some of the worlds you go to for your missions. I've yet to come across a book on Castle Oblivion, though."

"You won't," he denied. "The only people who know anything about Castle Oblivion are the members who were sent there on the mission and look how well that turned out."

"Axel made it."

"And I'm surprised he hasn't told you about the place since you apparently have so many questions about it."

"I don't think it's that simple."

"Yeah, probably not."

"So what have you been up to? Working hard or hardly working?"

"Hardly working," he admitted. "I hate fighting on missions."

"I'm not surprised. You don't seem like much of a fighter."

"Neither do you. Not physical, at least."

"Yeah…hey, do you think you'd be able to give me a list of the Organisation member's names?" she then asked.

"Huh? What for?"

"Just curious as to how to spell all your names. Even the deceased members."

He eyed her strangely. "You'd probably be better off asking one of the others."

"Very well."

The rest of the walk was silent. And before Trinity entered her room, she debated going into Axel's room. She ended up deciding against, figuring she would just talk to him in the morning. And once she entered her room, she wondered if Roxas ever talked to Axel about her the same way the blonde had talked to her about the redhead. She pushed that thought out of her mind, though, as she sat down on her bed. Then she let out a heavy sigh and wondered who she could ask about getting a list of names. She finally decided on asking Xigbar and headed to bed.

She hoped sleep would help her forget about everything. At least for a little while.


	40. Chapter 39: Deciphering Anagrams

That night ended up being a restless one. Trinity woke up about every other hour and she always woke up due to some sort of nightmare. All of which involved Axel's demise. By the time she assumed it was late enough in the morning, though, she headed out of her room and made her way down the dark hallway. She took a quick peak into the Grey Area to see that Saïx wasn't there, but Xaldin and Luxord were.

"Good morning," she greeted them.

"What are you doing up already?" Luxord asked. "It's too early for you."

"How early is it?"

"Early enough where VII hasn't given us our missions yet," Xaldin stated.

"Oh. Where is he?"

"We're not sure."

"Do you at least know where Xigbar is?"

"He's still sleeping," Luxord answered. "Why?"

"Just wanted to talk to him about something."

"About what?" Xaldin wondered.

"Don't even worry about it," she denied. "And to answer your first question, I couldn't sleep."

With that, she turned back around and decided to wait outside Xigbar's room. And when he finally opened his door, he was taken aback by her presence.

"The hell are you doing, kiddo?" he wondered.

"I wanted to ask you a small favour," she replied.

"Yes?"

"Could you get me a list of all your names?"

"What for?"

"Just curious as to how they're spelt, is all," she gave him the same reason she had given Demyx. "Deceased members, included," she added.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Let me see what I can do." And he vanished.

She smiled as she made her way back to the Grey Area to have a seat.

"Why do you seem so giddy now?" Xaldin asked.

"She's learned how to play the game," Luxord figured. "And she's figured out how to get ahead."

"Shut up," she said back. "It's not a big deal."

Just then, Xigbar returned with a piece of paper in his hand. "Here you go, kiddo." He handed it to her. "And you're welcome."

"Yes, thank you!" She smiled widely. "I won't bother you for the rest of the day."

Trinity then headed for the library to continue deciphering the anagrams. Along the way, she heard two familiar voices conversing. Once she was close enough, she realised the voices belonged to none other than Axel and Saïx. She stayed hidden as she listened in on their conversation.

"You're sure things are better this way?" Axel checked.

"I never expected you to question it. If you could save one of them…" Saïx paused. "Why would you choose the puppet?"

"Puppet?" Trinity repeated, whispering to herself. "Xion."

"Or put it this way," Saïx went on. "Which would you rather suffer the loss of: some make-believe friendship, or a real one?"

"Is Xion the make-believe friendship?" she wondered. "And Roxas the real one?"

"Besides Trinity's presence, things are finally right again," Saïx then stated. "Of course we're better off this way. Xemnas is exasperated from all the 'fixing' we've had to do. And this girl isn't making it any easier. Nor is your attachment to her. So we have to set things right. There is simply too much on the line…Lea."

Her breath caught in her throat. "He knows Lea. He knew Lea." Her eyes widened. "They knew each other…"

She then noticed Axel walking away and she swiftly moved back to stay out of his line of sight. And to her relief, he didn't notice her. But then to her dismay, Saïx did.

"How much did you hear?" he asked.

"Enough," she answered. "Did you and Axel know each other in your past lives?"

"That's none of your concern."

"Of course it isn't." She sighed.

"What's that in your hand?" he changed the subject.

She froze, having forgotten about the piece of paper in her hand. "Nothing. Just going to the library to take notes."

"Notes?"

"That's what I said."

"Are you conducting research?"

"Maybe."

"I see." He nodded. "Have you given any more thought to my proposition?"

"Have you given any more thought to mine?"

"That's not the one we'd be agreeing on."

"Then it doesn't look like we'll be agreeing at all."

"You care to be in his presence that much?"

"Wow Saïx, you make it sound so romantic," she replied sarcastically. And she began to walk away. "By the way," she then called back to him, "I didn't mean to become such a burden."

"Did you mean to grow emotionally attached to one of our ranks?"

"Honestly, no. That was the last things I wanted to happen. I didn't want to care about any of you. But you can't control—" she stopped herself once she realised where she was going with that statement.

"Can't control what?"

"Nothing. Never mind."

"You can't control who you fall in love with?" he questioned as she began walking away again. "Is that romantic enough for you?" She now stopped dead in her tracks. "You're not the only clever one around here."

"I am not in love with Axel," she denied. "I'm not that stupid."

"Oh, I think you may be."

"Really? Because, thanks to you, I was under the impression I was too clever for my own good. And I believe that would include being smart enough to not fall in love with a being who doesn't have a heart and was never even supposed to exist," she stated. "Now, if you don't mind," she waved the piece of paper around, "I have research to do." She turned and finally made it to the library.

Before she entered, though, she was stopped once more.

"Trinity!" Roxas called to her. She turned to see the blonde hurrying over to her. "Can we talk before you go in and get settled?"

"If it's about Axel, no."

"It's not about Axel," he denied.

"Then what is it?"

"I just talked with Xemnas about Xion."

"Oh?"

"Sora is the connection."

"What connection?"

"The connection that makes me and Xion a part of each other's lives. He's also the reason she became a member of the Organisation."

"Hmm. Interesting."

"Do you think you could maybe try to look into that? Or who he is or something?"

"I already have something planned for today, but I'll see what I can do another day."

He nodded. "Thanks." He then left without another word.

Trinity entered the library and headed straight for the second level. Instead of grabbing any books, though, she just sat down at an empty desk. She put the piece of paper down before her and grabbed a writing utensil. She wrote down Roxas's name and Axel's name, and then wrote their original names next to them. Then she began to examine every other name, starting with Xemnas's.

As the day went on, Trinity couldn't decide whether the time was dragging or flying by. Then again, she wasn't really paying much attention to the time. She was about halfway through the list, though. And she had come up with a few different possibilities for each name before figuring out what she assumed had to be the correct names. Xemnas was Ansem. Xigbar was Braig. Xaldin was Dilan. Vexen was Even. Zexion was Ienzo. Saïx was Isa. Axel was Lea. Larxene was Arlene. Roxas was Sora. And, as much as she hated to admit it, Xion was a puppet; she was created in Castle Oblivion. Xion was No. _I_. An imaginary number. As for Lexaeus, Demyx, and Luxord, she had yet to figure out their original names. And she didn't even know where to begin with what Marluxia's original name could be.

She sat back in the chair, putting down the utensil that had practically become a part of her hand that day. She needed to take a break, but couldn't decide whether or not she wanted to leave the library. Then two hands suddenly landed on her shoulders and she jumped to her feet.

"Axel!" she exclaimed once she saw it was him who had startled her. "Damn it, don't do that!"

He laughed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you like that." He looked down at the desk and stopped laughing once he saw the paper. He grabbed it. "Shit, Trinity, how did you figure all this out?"

"Well, you told me a while back that your original name is Lea. Then yesterday Roxas mentioned the name Sora." She shrugged. "From there it all just sorta fell into place."

He shook his head in disbelief. "Hell, I don't know if I should commend you or reprimand you. I mean, this is truly brilliant."

"Does that mean they're all right?"

"I'm not so sure about Larxene's, but yeah, the rest are correct." He read over the list and began chuckling again.

"What's so funny?"

"Some of the other name ideas you came up with."

"What? I wanted to list every possibility," she said. "Then I went with the ones that just sounded…right."

"No, it's impressive," he reiterated. Then he smiled. "You never cease to amaze me."

She held back a blush. "Shut up."

"So this is what you were doing all day?" he then asked, putting the paper back down on the desk.

"This is what I did all day," she confirmed. She fell back into the chair. "How was your mission?"

"Boring." He looked around the library. "Roxas doesn't trust me anymore."

"Because you attacked Xion the other day? Yeah, I know. He told me. Well, he didn't say he didn't trust you, but he still made it clear he was angry. Then he got mad at me for defending you."

"Oh, you defended me?" He smirked.

"Don't flatter yourself. I only said that you didn't technically fight Xion since she fought back."

"Fought back? She started it."

"That's beside the point. Then I also said that whatever you did probably saved her life in the end."

"At least you understand."

She smiled. "Told you I did."

He laughed again. "Yeah, yeah." He sighed, leaning on the back of the chair. "I can't keep lying to him, can I?"

"Oh, I'm sure you could. But he's smart enough to figure out the truth at some point. So then it would just backfire on you."

"Thanks," he replied sarcastically.

"Axel, he's supposed to be your best friend," she then reminded him. "Both of them are. Or are they just make-believe friendships?"

"Make-believe—" he stopped himself, his eyes widening. "Wait, you heard me and Saïx talking this morning?"

"I may have."

"How did I not see you?"

"I stayed hidden."

"Trinity—"

"You and Saïx were friends, weren't you? Or you and Isa, technically."

He inhaled deeply, nodding. "We were. Then the Organisation changed us both."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't be. It's probably for the best anyway."

"He really doesn't like how close we've become."

"Yeah? What gave it away?"

She couldn't help but laugh at this, standing back up as she took the piece of paper. "You seriously need to relax."

He thought for a moment, turning his body to follow where she was walking. "That sounds almost hypocritical coming from you."

"Oh, I'm the hypocrite, Mr. I-Can't-Feel-Without-A-Heart?"

Now he laughed. "Yeah, yeah, fine, you got me there."

"I know." She pulled out a book, opened it, folded the piece of paper, and stuck it inside. Then she waved the book in front of the redhead. "For safekeeping." She put it back on the shelf.

"Honestly, I'm not sure if the others would care or not about the fact that you've figured out their original names," he then stated.

"Well, I'm not gonna take that risk. Not yet, at least."

With that, the two of them left the library.

"So how'd you even get that list of our names?" Axel questioned as they made their way back to their rooms.

"Xigbar," Trinity answered. "I originally asked Demyx, but obviously I didn't get very far with him."

"Xigbar wasn't suspicious at all?"

"He didn't seem it."

"Hmm. Interesting."

"You think that's interesting? Please, I'm still trying to wrap my head around the fact that you and Saïx were friends in your past lives."

"Here's an idea; let's not make a big deal out of that. Sound good? Good."

"Whoa, someone's a bit sensitive about that topic."

"Yeah, it's shitty to think about," he admitted.

She was taken aback by this response. "Axel…the two of you weren't just friends, were you? The two of you were…best friends?"

His gaze fell down. "It's shitty to think about," he repeated.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean—"

"No, I know you didn't." He took a deep breath and huffed it out. "Either way, it is what it is. And this is what it is."

"Doesn't seem fair, though," she replied.

"Nothing about this existence is fair."

"Oh…"

"C'mon, don't take it personally."

She pursed her lips. "I'll try not to."

They fell silent until they reached their bedroom doors.

"Well, you should get some rest. Today must've been a long day for you," Axel assumed. "You look exhausted, actually."

"I feel exhausted," Trinity admitted. "Not sure if I'm tired enough to sleep, though."

"Try."

"Could you stay with me…until I fall asleep?" she asked. "I know it'll help."

"Yeah, I can do that."

So they both entered Trinity's room. She curled into the bed and Axel sat down beside her. He remained sitting up, though, not wanting to fall asleep until he was in his own room. She shifted towards him and rested her head upon his chest. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

She fell asleep almost instantly, just like she knew she would. And she wasn't sure if she was dreaming or not, but she could've sworn she heard a heartbeat.


	41. Chapter Forty: Matchmaker

Once again, Trinity woke up alone the following morning. Though, this time she wasn't sure how long Axel had actually stuck around. She wasn't sure if he ended up falling asleep with her or if he did go back to his own room. Either way, she made her way to the Grey Area. Saïx was the only other one there.

Without saying a word to him, she took a seat on the couch. He didn't acknowledge her either, nor even glance her eye. She didn't have the chance to get too comfortable, though, because as soon as she glanced out the window, she was right back on her feet. Then she hastily made her way for the Alter of Naught. She wasn't sure what it was, but something was urging her to get to Kingdom Hearts.

Upon arrival, she saw Xemnas was also present at the Alter of Naught. She took a deep breath before stepping up beside him.

"You've been absent for a while," she spoke up after a few minutes of silence. "Exhausted from all the fixing you've had to do?" she then asked, mimicking Saïx's words from the day before.

"It would do you well not to eavesdrop," he replied.

"Not like I did it on purpose."

"You chose to listen in on the conversation."

"Yes, I know what it means to eavesdrop."

"That's not what I meant. What I meant was that you chose to stick around and listen, so yes, you did do it on purpose."

"I think you're overanalysing the situation."

"I think you're getting too comfortable here."

"Oh, are you finally starting to agree with Saïx? Are you finally starting to believe he was right when he said you should've just disposed of me the day I got here?"

"Not necessarily," he denied. "There's so much more to it than that."

"Ah, so you mean that you wish you had utilised me sooner so that way I wouldn't have become so independent, and then I would have to lean on you and Saïx and pretty much comply with everything you two would tell me to do."

Xemnas thought for a moment, seemingly taken aback by Trinity's statement. Then he just shook his head. "Clearly your cleverness is fading."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that."

"And why not?"

She shrugged. "Just not something you should stand by."

"Hmm. We'll see about that."

"I'm sure we will." And she smiled at him in a somewhat condescending manner.

He looked her up and down before vanishing. She then let out a heavy sigh, but stayed put. Her gazed turned to the heart-shaped moon.

"Kingdom Hearts," she whispered to herself. "Is there a chance you could just take my heart? Because maybe that would make all of this…simpler."

After a little while spent at the Alter of Naught, Trinity made her way to the library. She pulled out the book with the anagrams paper and tried to decipher the names she had left. She found that she couldn't focus, though. So she soon put it all away and decided to see if Axel was back from his mission yet. After, all she hadn't seen him all day. But when she got to his room, she didn't knock; the voices she heard on the other side of the door caused her to hesitate. The voices belonged to Axel and Roxas, so she just listened closely rather than interrupting them right away.

"Why are you even so concerned about this?" Axel asked.

"Because you and Trinity are both my friends," Roxas replied.

"So you want to get us in trouble?"

"Since when do you care about that? And no, that's obviously not what I want. But Trinity has been around for as long as I have now, so I've gotten to know her. Maybe not as well as you have, but still well enough. So I can tell the difference between her attitude when you're not around and when you are around."

"And how does her attitude vary?"

"She's happier around you. More relaxed and carefree."

"How can you tell? You don't know what those emotions are."

"Okay, there's no need for you to be a jackass about this, Axel. Besides, I know you well enough, too, and you're just being defencive right now."

"What am I being defencive about?"

"The fact that you like her."

"Roxas—"

"Yeah, I get it, we don't have hearts and we can't experience emotions. Whatever. I know that doesn't mean anything to you."

He sighed. "Except it's not that simple."

"She's in love with you, Axel."

"Whoa, Roxas, that's a little extreme."

"It's true."

"Oh really? Did she admit this to you?"

"Not exactly, but—"

"Did she tell you this word-for-word?"

Now he sighed in defeat. "No."

"Then she doesn't feel it."

"How do you know?" he exclaimed "Are you seriously that oblivious?"

"Damn it, Roxas, stop acting as if you know how to read her."

"Stop acting like you don't have feelings for her."

They fell silent at this. Trinity continued waiting by the door. She wanted to know if either of them were going to say anything else.

"This is ridiculous," Axel spoke up at last. "And I'm done talking about it now, so get the hell out."

"Fine," Roxas gave in.

Trinity swiftly and silently made it into her room. And Roxas entered as soon as she sat down on the bed.

"Did you forget how to knock?" she asked.

"You have feelings for Axel," he said back.

She rolled her eyes. "Not this again."

"Yes, this again."

"Roxas, you're becoming way too obsessed with this."

"I want my friends to be happy and you two—"

"—drive each other crazy," she finished for him.

"No, he makes you happy and you make him happy."

"I don't make him anything because he can't feel anything."

"Wow, I've never heard you say anything so harsh about any member other than Saïx," he replied. "Why so defencive?"

"Roxas, I'm really getting sick of this."

"Maybe admitting it would help you feel better. And it would definitely get me to shut up about it."

She sighed out of exasperation. "Hell, is it even possible to fall in love with someone who doesn't have a heart?"

"It has to be."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because you fell in love with Axel."

Now she shook her head at him. "You're not gonna let this go, are you?"

"Doesn't seem like it. You and Axel are both so stubborn, though."

"Yeah, I kinda just overheard you two talking."

"You were eavesdropping?"

She shifted on the bed. "For the better."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "For the better?"

"Shut up. The point is that there's a legitimate reason for the way Axel is handling this situation."

"And what is that reason?"

"Me."

"What do you mean?"

"Well…I accidentally kissed him a while back and—"

Now his eyes widened. "You kissed him?"

"Let me finish, please."

"Sorry."

"Right. So I accidentally kissed him on the day you all had off," she went on. "It happened at the clock tower after you and Xion left. Either way, since then there have been a couple other incidents I've stopped because…well, because it's just too risky. So I've told him more than once that it's a bad idea and not something we should pursue. That kissing him was a mistake and it wasn't supposed to happen and never should have happened in the first place."

"Damn, no wonder he's so defencive."

"Yeah…"

"So you just have to make it right, then. Tell him the truth."

"I don't think it's that simple," she denied.

"How is it not simple? Literally all you have to die is walk one door over, go inside, and confess your feelings for him."

"You really don't see the problem here?"

"No."

"Saïx," she reminded him. "Saïx and Xemnas and every member who isn't you or Xion or Demyx."

"Since when do you and Axel care about them?"

"Since when do you not care?" She sighed. "Roxas, you used to be good and follow the rules. What happened to that?"

He shrugged. "I've changed."

"Because of me or…?"

"Because of everything that's happened."

"The pictures?"

"What about them?"

"Are those part of the reason as to why you've changed?"

"I dunno. Maybe. Don't try to change the subject, though."

"I'm just making sure you're okay."

"I'm fine."

"Good. You should go get some rest, then."

"But—"

"Just go to bed, Roxas," Axel interrupted all of a sudden. Trinity and Roxas both looked to see him standing in the doorway.

"Fine," the blonde gave in. And he left.

"He's interrogating you, too?" Axel assumed.

"So you didn't hear anything?" she asked in reply.

"Only the ending part about the pictures. Why?"

"Just figured you might eavesdrop to get back at me for listening in on you and Saïx the other day."

"What? You think I'm that revengeful?"

"I don't really know what to think about anyone anymore."

"Yeah, I know what you mean…" He let out a heavy sigh. "I'm sorry."

She was more confused than shocked by this. "About?"

"How I've been acting recently. Especially towards you."

"Especially towards me? I don't understand. It doesn't feel like you've been acting any differently or treating me any differently."

"Just…all the awkward positions I've put you in."

She got to her feet and took a couple steps towards him. "Axel—"

"No," he stopped her, "don't try to tell me it's okay. It's not okay and I know that. Please stop defending me when I'm clearly in the wrong."

"Did Roxas say something to you?"

He hung his head. "It's just the fact that everything else is changing."

"What does that have to do with me? Or is it because I'm the alleged cause of all these changes?"

"It's not like that."

"Then please explain to me what it is like."

He paused, thinking. Then he shook his head. "You know, I'm…exhausted. So…g'night." And he turned and left.

Trinity stumbled back those couple of steps she had taken and fell back onto the bed. She was at a loss for what to think. Lately she had been so focused on the Organisation as a whole that she forgot to focus just on Axel. And now she couldn't decide whether or not that was a good thing or a bad thing. Though, she did have a feeling it would come back around in the end. And she had a feeling it wasn't going to affect her or Axel in a good way.

But then the very same question she had asked Roxas kept crossing her mind: Is it even possible to fall in love with someone who doesn't have a heart?

It has to be. Because Trinity fell in love with Axel.


	42. Chapter Forty-One: Breaking the Rules

Trinity practically sprung out of bed when she heard a faint knock on her door. Right away, though, she became groggy again. So she rubbed her eyes and adjusted them before walking up to the door. Then as soon as she opened it, Axel barged into the room. He instantly began pacing.

"What are you doing here?" she questioned as she closed the door. "Is it another long mission?"

"No, it's still the middle of the night," he stated.

"How am I supposed to know? Night and day. Day and night. It all looks the same to me."

"Well, now you know."

"Okay. So what are you doing here in the middle of the night?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"And you had to come here?"

"What's the problem? Hell, I've slept in here before, Trinity."

"Yeah, but—"

"No, it's not any different."

"You're gonna get hurt, Axel," she then claimed. "And I refuse to be the reason you get hurt."

"I don't understand you."

"I thought you did."

"Shut up. I don't understand why you get so close, and then pull away. And each time you pull away, you get further and further."

"If you don't understand that then you clearly don't know me at all."

"Trinity, I just—"

"What?"

He sighed instead of saying anything else. "Back on the clock tower that one time—"

"It was a mistake," she reiterated before letting him complete his thought. "Hell, I even said that right after it happened. It was a mistake and it shouldn't have happened. How long will it take for that to get through your thick head?"

"It has to get through my thick hair first," he joked sheepishly.

"This isn't funny."

"C'mon, Trinity, why are you acting like this?"

"Me? You say that like you haven't been acting the same way. So don't trying turning this around on me because I could easily ask you the same damn thing."

"Hmm. I thought…maybe…we could be the test subjects," he then admitted.

"Test subjects?"

"Yeah. Remember back on our off day when you mentioned testing your theory, but you thought I had already fallen asleep?"

Her eyes widened at this. "You heard that? But—but you were asleep! You didn't react or respond!"

"On purpose. You already seemed embarrassed, so I didn't want to embarrass you any further. Or freak you out."

"So why bring it up now?"

"Because too much other shit has been going on and you keep pushing me away."

She sighed. "Oh, this is so messed up. You should be the smart one, Axel. The one saying this is a bad idea. That we shouldn't go through with it."

"Roxas doesn't think it's a bad idea."

"Sure, but you still told him otherwise."

He finally froze and faced her. "You eavesdropped on me and Roxas, too?"

She squeezed her eyes shut and covered her face with her hands. "He confronted me about all this, as well," she then stated.

He sighed. "I can't believe this…"

"You need to go," she told him. "You really shouldn't be here. Not at this hour."

"I thought you wanted to prove the Organisation wrong."

"If that's the only reason you have for wanting to test this—"

"No, of course it's not."

"Then what's your other reason?"

He froze again. "Well…"

"If you can't even say it—"

"Can you?"

She clenched her jaw and headed over to her door, opening it. "Get out."

"No."

"Yes. You need to leave."

"And what if I don't?"

"Then I will."

"And where will you go?"

"I don't know. Just around the Castle. Anywhere away from you."

"I could easily follow you."

"Get out," she repeated. "Please."

"Fine," he gave in. He stepped up to her in front of the open doorway. "This is really what you want?"

"This is what needs to be done."

"No, something else needs to be done."

"Shut up and go."

"Yes, VIII, you should go," Saïx stated, cutting in. "What are you doing with her at this hour anyway?"

"Nothing," Axel denied.

"He's leaving," Trinity added.

The redhead then nodded before returning to his room without another word.

"What happened?" Saïx asked.

"Nothing," she repeated.

"It's the middle of the night. What were you two doing? Plotting?"

"He couldn't sleep."

"So he went to you?"

"Did you want him to go to you instead? Because I can pass the message along and let him know for next time."

"There won't be a next time."

"You can stop right there, Saïx. I don't need to hear another stupid threat."

"Clearly you do since they're not resonating with you."

"No, they are. I'm just choosing to ignore them."

"So you're willing to put Axel in harm's way?"

"He can take care of himself."

"Hmm. Are you becoming that careless?"

"I already was."

"I don't believe that."

"Oh well. Get out."

"Keep your door open from now on."

"I don't think I will."

He scoffed at her. "Door. Open."

"Good. Bye."

With that, Saïx went back across the hall and into his room. Trinity shook her head and went to close the door, but it was stopped. Axel then barged back in.

"What the hell are you doing now?" she exclaimed, her voice low.

"Finishing what I started," he stated.

Before she could say anything else, he kissed her. Shocked at first, it took a moment before she kissed him back. But then she was the first to pull away.

"Still think you can't experience emotions?" she questioned.

"I would say yes," he began, "but then I'd be lying."

She smiled at this and kissed him again.

"Still think this is a bad idea?" he wondered after pulling away the second time.

"Yes, it's a terrible idea," she confirmed. "But it's worth the complication, right?"

Now he smiled as well. "That it is."

"So…we test me theory?"

"Guess so. Though, I'm pretty sure Saïx and Xemnas are the only two who don't believe it at this point."

"That doesn't mean we should go around flaunting this," she stated.

"I didn't say we would," he replied. "What is this, though?"

"Oh…well…" She sighed. "It's complicated."

"Yeah, I definitely got that fact memorised." He sighed as well.

"Let's just keep this between us for now," she replied. "There's really no way of knowing what will happen after all."

"True enough," he agreed. "But how long is 'for now?'"

"Axel, you're asking a lot of questions neither of us can answer for sure. And that's not really fair."

Now he nodded. "We can talk more about this tomorrow."

"Of course."

Axel continued nodding his head as he turned to leave. Before he walked out, though, he took hold of Trinity's hand and pulled her into him. He kissed her one last time before returning to his own room. Blushing, she quietly closed the door.

"That just happened," she whispered to herself. "Hell, I'm actually in love with him," she then finally admitted. "But if I can't even believe it, how am I ever supposed to make him believe it?"


	43. Chapter Forty-Two: Next

Trinity didn't go looking for Axel the next day. She figured that would be the equivalent of looking for trouble. So she chose to just let him come to her. And when he finally did find her, she was in the library again, back to working on her mini project.

"You're gonna cause your head to explode," he announced his presence.

She laughed. "I just wanna get the rest of these anagrams done."

"The others seemed to come pretty easily to you."

"Not really. It took me an entire day to decipher only nine names."

"Nine names in one day is good, Trinity."

She shrugged. "Either way, I can't figure out the rest."

"Why? What's the problem with these last few?"

"I dunno, they just…" She sighed, slouching in her chair.

He now knelt down beside her. "Let's focus on Lexaeus."

She sat back up. "Okay."

"Take the 'x' out and you're left with the letters l, a, u, s, and two e's, right?"

"Right. That part is easy."

"Well, just start rearranging the letters now."

"I know, that's what I did with the others."

"Exactly. So I don't get why you're treating these names so differently. I mean, just do the same thing you were doing before."

She let out another sigh. Without saying another word, though, she began to rearrange the letters into as many possible combinations as she could think of: Aleeus, Aleuse, Lause, Leasue, Ealeus, Eelaus, Saulee, Seelau, Sealue. Then finally…

"Aeleus?" she questioned.

"Why do you think it's that one? Why that name over Aleeus or Saulee?"

"Because those two sound stupid compared to this one."

"Really? You think Aeleus sounds more like a name than everything else you came up with?"

"Shut up." She chuckled a bit. "The point is that there's something about the name Aeleus that just sounds…right."

"Guess that must be it, then."

"You guess or you remember?"

"What makes you think I knew him in my past, too?"

"Just a feeling. Isa can't be the only one you knew."

He shook his head. "Don't use that name. It just sounds wrong now." He stood back up. "C'mon, you've earned a break."

"I don't take breaks," she denied, keeping her attention on the piece of paper.

"Shut up, yes you do." He pulled the utensil out of her hand before taking her hand and pulling her out of the seat. He then smiled at her. "Take a break."

She blushed lightly. "Maybe I could spare to take a short one."

He pulled her closer to him. "You're right, you know. This is crazy."

"I know," she replied. "But I can deal with crazy."

"Can you?"

"I can. So get it memorised."

Now he laughed. "I will."

They fell silent as they just stood with each other.

"Is there a chance I could know more about your past?" she broke the silence.

"Not much detail I can get into," he replied.

"Hmm. What about you and Saïx?"

He shrugged. "Nothing to tell."

"Oh c'mon, there has to be something you remember about the friendship you had with him."

"Not really, no."

She nodded and kissed him. He broke away and rested his forehead against her.

"I'm still not sure what's supposed to happen next," he admitted.

"Please, I have no idea either," she stated. "I mean…where do we go from here?"

"Let's run away."

"Axel, you told me yourself that no one leaves the Organisation and survives."

"No one seemed to give a shit when Xion took off."

"I have a feeling it'd be different with you."

"So what? I know where to hide, remember? I stayed under the radar for at least two or three weeks after the Castle Oblivion mission."

"I can't live in hiding for the rest of my life."

"We wouldn't have to hide. We'd just keep a low profile."

"What if we just waited instead?"

"For?"

"For you to have a heart again. I mean, Kingdom Hearts is completed, right? So it can't be much longer until you're all completed."

"C'mon, you're smarter than that, Trinity. You should know it's not that simple."

"Why not? Why can't it be that simple?"

"Because it's not. Besides, there's no ways of knowing when it'll happen or if it'll actually be successful."

"It'll happen," she declared.

"We still don't know when, though. And we can't wait forever."

"So you want to live the rest of your life without heart?"

He shrugged. "Do you want to spend the rest of your life waiting for something that may never happen?"

She sighed, taking a step away from him. "So…what? We're at an impasse?"

"I dunno. I guess." He now shook his head. "Let's just not think about it right now."

"We can't avoid it."

"I'm not saying we will. It's just—"

"It's better to figure it out sooner rather than later."

"Then I don't know what to tell you."

"Axel—"

"Hey guys," Demyx suddenly greeted them. "Oh, am I interrupting something?"

"No," Trinity denied. "What's up?"

"Xemnas has summoned you two," he told them. "And it sounds pretty serious."

"Do you know what it's about?" Axel checked.

"I dunno, something to do with Saïx. Go figure," Demyx replied.

"Guess we shouldn't take our time, then," Trinity said.

"Yeah, let's go. Thanks Demyx."

And the two of them left the library. The Melodious Nocturne followed them out.

"So what is this all about?" he wondered.

"That is none of your concern," Axel said.

"Saïx is just complaining," Trinity then declared. "No surprise there." She thought for a moment. "You know, for someone who truly does seem emotionless, he's pretty damn dramatic."

"Nah, he doesn't usually complain about just nothing," Demyx denied.

"Don't defend him," she replied.

"I'm not. I'm just saying."

"Bye Demyx," Axel said back.

With that, the redhead took Trinity by the arm and transported them elsewhere in the Castle.

"Just let me do all the talking," he then said.

"What? Why?"

"Because, Trinity, they're gonna ask trick questions and you always give straightforward answers. Besides, Saïx will be there and I know how to handle him."

"Hey, I've learned how to handle him, too."

"Please, just let me take care of this."

"I can't make any promises," she admitted.

He stopped them and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Listen, it's gotten to the point where if you say anything they don't like or want to hear or approve of then they will end you on the spot."

"I don't believe that."

"Of course you don't." He sighed, his head dropping. "You know I'm only trying to keep you safe, right?"

"I don't need you to protect me every step of the way."

"I don't care how long you've been here; you still don't know what the Organisation is truly capable of."

"As much as I hate to admit it, Saïx has very well proven what he can do. Christ, he was successful at manipulating me after I clearly stated he'd never be able to. So I am well aware—"

"No, you're not."

She took a deep breath and exhaled shakily. "Fine, whatever. Let's just get this done and over with."

Axel then transported himself and Trinity to the Round Room. Xemnas and Saïx were in their seats already, waiting.

"You wanted to see us," the redhead began.

"Yes, five minutes ago," the Luna Diviner responded.

"We got caught up."

"Doing what?"

"VII tells me you two had a rendezvous the other night," the Superior of the In-Between then cut in before anything else could be said.

"Rendezvous sounds so…suspicious," Axel replied.

"It was in the middle of the night," Saïx stated. "So it was suspicious."

"Are you two planning anything?" Xemnas asked. "Come forward now and we'll make the exception of letting you two live."

"We're not planning anything," Axel denied.

"Then what were you doing in her room?"

"Just visiting."

"In the middle of the night?"

"I couldn't sleep. Damn, what's with the interrogation? I mean, I know what happened to the Castle Oblivion members for planning to overthrow you. So I know better than to try to plan anything against you. And so does Trinity."

"Hmm." Xemnas considered this. "You couldn't sleep so you went to her room? I can't say I understand that. How would visiting her help you fall asleep?"

Now Axel let out a heavy sigh. "Listen—"

"I bore him," Trinity finally spoke up. "He just finds me so incredibly boring that when he can't sleep at night he comes to me to make him tired," she went on. "And the truth is, the reason why he spends so much time with me is because I piss him off. And I guess that sorta gives him the drive to keep fighting because he takes all his pent up anger out on the Heartless during his missions. I mean, honestly, you've been right all along, Saïx; he doesn't actually give a damn about me. Why would he? And during the time I've been here, I've just done and said all those things to piss you off in return. But the truth of the matter is, Axel can't stand my company. But I enjoy pissing him off, too, so I just refuse to leave him alone."

The three Organisation members present all gawked at the eighteen-year-old. She was even a little surprised at herself. Not at the fact that she was able to come up with all that, but at the fact that she did come up with it all.

"I don't believe it," Saïx broke the silence at last. "VIII has clearly shown that he—" he stopped himself.

"That he…what?" she wondered. "Cares about me?"

"He can't," Xemnas cut back in. "He has no heart."

"But that's exactly what Saïx was going to say."

"Trinity, stop," Axel demanded.

"But—"

"Shut. Up." He then turned his attention back towards the other two. "Sorry about her outburst. Like I was saying, though, nothing is going on."

"Either way, we'll be keeping a watchful eye on you two from now on," Xemnas stated. "We're not taking any chances."

"C'mon, you know you can trust me. I mean, I did what you wanted with Xion, right? And this really isn't any different?"

"Excuse me?" Trinity spoke up again.

"Shut up," he muttered in repetition. "I promise there isn't any plotting of any sort," he then said to the other two.

"No more late night visits," Xemnas replied. "Dismissed."

Axel was quick to get himself and Trinity out of there.

"What the hell was that?" he exclaimed.

"I was gonna ask you the same thing," she replied. "No different than Xion? What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"What? It doesn't mean anything."

"Xion is a puppet, no? So am I just a puppet to you, too? A test?"

"I only said them to get them off our case, Trinity."

"Nothing you say is gonna make them back off. Especially Saïx."

He sighed. "Well, what was that elaborate bullshit you came up with? What was all that about?"

"I was trying to save your ass. I don't care what happens to me, Axel," she admitted. "So long as you stay safe."

"No, that's not how this works."

"Then how does it work?"

"We both get out of this alive."

"If we get out of this alive then we won't be getting out together."

"Way to be pessimistic."

"I'm being realistic."

They fell silent, both breathing heavily from being so riled up.

"What next?" Axel wondered after calming down.

"I think I'm just gonna head to bed," Trinity decided. "All this so-called excitement has left me exhausted."

"I'll go with you, then."

"The Superior said no more visits."

"No, he said no more late night visits. It's not late at night, though, so—"

"So nothing. I'm going to bed and you're staying here."

"Trinity…" he stopped her as she began to walk away. "Please, don't do this."

She sighed and stepped back up to him. "I will talk to you tomorrow, Axel." She kissed him lightly. "Goodnight." She started walking away again, but he held on to her hand. "Axel—"

"Trinity, I—" He gently squeezed her hand before releasing it, along with another sigh. "Goodnight."

She swallowed hard, but decided against pursuing what he was going to say. So she just went to her room without another word instead. And for the rest of the night, Trinity regretted the next words left unspoken.


	44. Chapter Forty-Three: Information

For the days to follow, Saïx was sure to keep Axel busy with plenty of missions that kept him out of the Castle for most of the day. So by the time he returned, Trinity was usually already back in bed or he was too exhausted and went straight to bed. Neither of them could catch a break. And she avoided the library for a while, not wanting to drive herself crazy with those anagrams. But finally the day came where she decided to return to her so-called research.

Upon her arrival at the library that day, she didn't go straight to work. Instead, she did some wandering like she had done the very first time she went inside. She pulled out a few books that seemed intriguing and skimmed them, marking certain pages that really sparked her interest. There was still information missing, though. It was information she wanted—maybe needed—to know that she couldn't find. Maybe it didn't exist or maybe Saïx and Xemnas were one step ahead of her. Yet at the same time, she couldn't even put into words what this information was.

Soon enough, she resigned to her desk on the second level. She made her way towards the closest bookshelf, but when she got to where the book she kept the paper hidden in typically was, she realised the book was gone. Instantly beginning to panic, she turned back on the desk. She spotted the book underneath the desk and rushed to pick it up. She shook it violently, but no paper fell out. It was missing. All her hard work gone. And who knew who got a hold of it?

"Something tells me you're looking for this, kiddo," a male voice called from the entrance. Trinity turned on her heel and looked down to see Xigbar. And in his hand was the piece of paper he had original given her. "I thought you wanted to see how we spelt our names, is all," he went on with a mocking tone.

"You're telling me you believed that?" Trinity called back.

"As if! That's why I did some snooping." He vanished and reappeared beside her. "Well, it wasn't actually snooping since you left the book and paper out for everyone and anyone to see."

"I didn't mean to. Demyx sorta rushed me out the last time I was here."

"Because of Saïx's complaint to Xemnas. We heard about that." He paused. "What was VIII doing in your room so late at night?"

"You know, I'm really sick of being interrogated."

"How about commended, then? How do you feel about that?"

"What do you mean?"

"This." He shook the piece of paper. "You figured all this out on your own?"

She shrugged. "I had a couple hints that helped get me started. Other than that, though, yeah. I figured it out all by my lonesome."

"Gotta admit, that's pretty impressive, kiddo."

"So are you gonna go tell Xemnas about this?"

"Haven't decided yet. I wanna test you, though."

"I'm kinda sick of being tested, too."

"Too bad. Sit down." He placed the paper on the desk and she took a seat, not bothering with this fight. "I know there are still a few names you've yet to figure out, but I just want to add a name to your list." He took the utensil and wrote down the name. "There. Figure that one out."

"Xehanort?" she questioned. "Who's that?"

"Not important. Just figure it out."

"Hmm." She took the utensil from him and focused on the name. She went through the same procedure she had gone through with all the other names. Eventually, though, she found herself getting frustrated. "This is ridiculous. None of these sound like they could be plausible names."

"Who said anything about this anagram spelling out another name?" Xigbar said.

As soon as she let those words sink in, it came to her. She rearranged the name a couple more times and finally found the answer she was looking for.

"There are two outcomes with this name," she began. "When the 'x' is removed and the letters rearranged, it spells 'another,' as well as 'no heart.'"

He nodded. "Very impressive indeed. And you did that pretty quickly."

"I've done it enough times now."

"Still."

"Any other names?"

"Nope, that'll do it, kiddo." He took the piece of paper and ripped off the part with the name he had given her. "Don't speak this name to anyone."

"Then why tell me—?"

"To test you," he reiterated. He put the ripped bit of paper in his pocket. "Now, pack up and get out of here."

Trinity put what was left of the paper back in the book and put the book away. She and Xigbar then exited the library together.

"When will you know whether or not you're going to tell Xemnas about this?" she asked him before he could depart.

"Within the next couple of days."

"Could you let me know when you decide?"

"Oh, you'll know, kiddo."

"But—"

"Axel!" they suddenly heard a female voice yell.

"That sounds like Xion," Trinity realised.

"Sounds more like trouble," Xigbar replied. And he vanished.

"You need something?" she then heard Axel question in response to Xion.

Trinity made her way a little closer to where they were, but stayed hidden. It was almost like eavesdropping was becoming a new job for her.

"What? No, I just…" Xion sighed. "Something's wrong with Roxas. I thought you might know what's up. He says the Keyblade wears him out now when he goes to use it. And suddenly I find myself fighting the same way he does."

"Well, you know him better than me," Axel claimed.

"Why—why would you say that?"

"Ask yourself what's doing it to him."

"I'm not sure."

"Oh, you're not sure? What, did they forget to build you with common sense?"

Xion let out a gasp at this comment. And Trinity wanted to intervene, but decided against it. Her common sense told her it would be a bad idea.

"Oh, come on, don't look shocked," Axel went on. "You already know you're a replica. A puppet whose original purpose was to duplicate Roxas's powers. So if he's getting weaker and you're getting stronger…" He shrugged his shoulders. "Well, that just means you're borrowing a little more than your ought to be."

Xion thought for a moment. "What should I do, then?"

"I can't make that decision for you. You're no puppet in my book. You're my best friend. Mine and Roxas's. Got it memorised?"

Trinity shook her head at this, but couldn't help but to smile. Despite how irritated his first comment had made her, that last comment was still pretty redeeming.

"Yeah…" Xion replied. "Can I ask you one other thing?"

"What's that?" he wondered.

"I saw a boy today who looks just like Roxas. Is he who I think he is?"

"Sorry, kiddo, but you've heard enough," Xigbar then said, coming back out of nowhere. And before Trinity could make a sound, he took her arm and transported them both. "Better yet, you've heard more than enough," he added once the transportation had been completed.

"Xion was only talking about Sora, right? I mean, I assume he's the one that looks just like Roxas."

"Where have you heard that name?"

"What does it matter? He's the one she was talking about, right?"

"Why do you think that?"

"Because I also assume you all don't look much different than your Somebodies would look."

"Hmm. You're too clever for your own good, kiddo."

"Wow, haven't heard that one in a while." She sighed, thinking. "If Roxas and Xion are both connected to Sora…and Xion is unintentionally draining Roxas's powers…then only one of them can survive in the end, huh?"

"Look at you, putting it together piece by piece."

"One of them is gonna fade away."

"Right now it looks like Roxas will be the one fading."

"But…Xion is just a puppet, so—"

"Axel needs to stop telling you so much crucial info," he stated. "It'll only get you hurt in the end."

"Why do I have a hard time believing that?"

"Believing what?" Axel wondered, joining the two of them. "Well?"

"Nothing," Trinity denied.

The redhead raised an eyebrow. "Are you freaking her out?"

Xigbar laughed. "As if." He then vanished again.

"Seriously, what was that about?" he asked.

"Nothing," she repeated.

He sighed. "I've been looking for you," he then said, letting it go. "You weren't in your room, in the library, or at the Alter of Naught."

"You're right, I wasn't," she stated. She chose to not tell him she had overheard him and Xion talking. She figured it was for the best. "I was here with Xigbar."

"Are you okay?" he checked.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"I am positive."

He looked her up and down, not trusting her tone of voice or the look in her eyes. But he decided against pursuing the topic; he didn't want to start another argument.

"It seems early," she then changed the subject. "Are you here to bring me to the clock tower today as well?"

"Ah, no, I haven't gone to the clock tower in a good while now."

"Why not? I thought it was a tradition."

He shrugged. "Well, a lot has changed and I'm pretty sure Roxas still doesn't trust me anymore."

"And avoiding him is going to help the cause?"

"No, I'm not avoiding him."

"The last time I heard you two talk was the night he talked to you about me. And that was at least two weeks ago now."

"It's complicated."

She was heated, but she still laughed at this, shaking her head.

"What's so funny?" he wondered.

"I wish I knew."

"Hmm. C'mon, let's get to bed. I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted."

With that, Trinity and Axel made their way to their bedrooms. They stopped outside the doors, but both made their way into Trinity's room. Axel shut the door behind them.

"Axel, you should really—"

Before she could finish her thought, though, he kissed her deeply. His hands were resting on her waist and her hands were placed lightly on his chest. Soon enough, he pulled away and began to step back. And as he did so, she took hold of the fabric of the coat he always wore, keeping him close.

"I've missed you," she whispered, her eyes still closed.

"I've been right here," he replied.

"Doesn't feel like it."

He let out a guilty sigh before wrapping his arms around her and hugging her tightly. She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him back. She smiled as the curves and crevices of her body molded into his; they fit together perfectly. She felt safe in his arms and no longer remembered what was going on. She forgot where they were and who they were. It was just them and nothing else mattered.

And in that quiet moment, Trinity could've sworn she heard another heartbeat come from Axel's chest. Except this time around she wasn't almost asleep, so this time around she couldn't have been dreaming.


	45. Chapter Forty-Four: The Encounter

"Sora is having a powerful effect on her," Xigbar stated the next day. He was with Saïx and Xemnas in the Round Room, discussing Xion.

"Yes, it was not supposed to gain a mind of its own," Xemnas replied, "nor become the person we see. But in the end, it only proves the puppet is the more worthy vessel. At last, the time has come. Saïx, are the devices ready?"

"All three will be operable in a matter of days," Saïx answered.

"Good."

"What do you want to do with Roxas?" he then asked.

"Both of them have connections with Sora, but we only need one of them under our thumb. Let Xion take from Roxas the rest of what he has to give…" He thought for a moment. "Or let him destroy her first and get it all back. It makes no difference to me. Either way, Sora's power will be ours."

"There might be someone standing in the way," Xigbar cut back in.

"Axel won't be a problem," Saïx denied. "I can handle him."

"That's not who I was referring to."

"Then who?" Xemnas wondered.

"Trinity," Xigbar said.

"How could she possibly get in our way?" Saïx questioned.

"She's clever."

"Yes, we're aware of that," Xemnas admitted. "It doesn't mean anything, though."

"Don't underestimate her like you underestimated Sora in Castle Oblivion," he went on. "She knows what she's doing and she knows how to put two and two together. She knows that Xion is a puppet and figured out for herself that Xion and Roxas can't exist at the same time anymore. Better yet, she deciphered all our names."

"What do you mean?"

"She figured out our original names because she realised they're just anagrams with the letter 'x' thrown in."

"How do you know all this?" Saïx wondered.

"I'm a better manipulator than you are," he stated in response. "She's actually open with me."

"Hmm. We'll have to revisit her use," Xemnas then decided.

"Superior, she is useless," Saïx declared.

"Then why have we bothered keeping her around for this long?" Xigbar asked. "That's all we wanna know." And he vanished.

"Superior, please, you can't be considering this," he went on.

"Why not?"

"Because we've tested the girl plenty of times."

"And she passed each test."

"She did not pass my test. VIII interrupted it."

"She survived, so she may as well have passed."

"Why are you defending her?"

"Sora has to awaken at some point, right?" he then asked in reply.

"Yes, I would assume so."

"Maybe we could use her at that point, then. Maybe she'd be willing to…keep an eye on him for us. She's normal enough, so he would never know."

"It's doubtful she would be up for it."

"Only one way to find out. Dismissed."

With that, Saïx transported himself to the Grey Area. And once all the members had left on their missions, Trinity appeared.

"Good morning," she greeted him. He nodded his head once in response. "Not talking to me again?" she went on. "Fine. Your loss." She plopped down on one of the couches. And she tried to keep quiet for as long as she could, but she just couldn't hold her tongue. "Hey, I have a question."

"Yes?" he finally spoke up.

"Well…why is the Keyblade the only weapon that can successfully release hearts from the Heartless and send them to Kingdom Hearts?"

"Why is that something you need to know?"

She shrugged. "Just curious, is all. And I figured it'd be okay for me to know."

"It isn't okay for you to know anything. You already know far too much."

"If you're not sure of the answer, you can just say that," she replied. "There's no shame in not knowing every damn thing."

He scoffed at her. "The Keyblade can unlock anything. So when it defeats a Heartless, it is unlocking that heart. It releases it from the darkness and sends it to Kingdom Hearts, where it belongs."

"So Kingdom Hearts isn't darkness?"

"No, of course it is."

"So the Keyblade releases the heart from the darkness just to send it back to the darkness, but in a heart-shape? Because that doesn't make any sense."

"Enough questions."

"Hold on, what if Roxas or Xion were to fight me and defeat me? I'm not a Heartless, so what would happen to my heart?"

"You would then become a part of the darkness and lose your heart, thus turning into a Nobody."

"Like you or like a Dusk?"

"Depends."

"On whether or not I'd be strong enough to keep any of my memories, right?"

"Hmm. Right."

Now she nodded, thinking. "I bet I'd be strong enough."

"Are you done yet?"

"Guess so." She sighed. "Any chance I could leave the Castle and walk around the actual world?"

"Go right ahead."

"How do I leave?"

He simply opened a dark corridor for her. "Then I'm sure Axel will retrieve you once he returns."

Without another word, Trinity stepped through the corridor. And when she came out the other side, she was right outside the Castle. She looked to the floating white mass before venturing off into the dark world of skyscrapers. She was sure to trace her steps as she reminisced about the very first day she accidentally made her way into this world. She still couldn't remember how she managed to find herself there, but she couldn't say she regretted it. If anything, she was relieved.

But then she suddenly felt tense when she saw something move out of the corner of her eye. She turned in that direction and looking around. She figured maybe Saïx had decided to follow her; that he maybe thought she was going to try to escape. But at this point she knew he wouldn't be secretive about it. If he wanted to keep an eye on her, then he would have told her that he would be accompanying her during this walk. And that would've been the end of it.

Finally, she allowed herself to believe that it was just a trick of the mind; she didn't really see anything. She continued walking until she saw the movement again. She froze, but she didn't look around that time. Instead, she kept walking. But she could feel someone watching her. And that was when she suddenly remembered her training with Zexion from almost a year ago. So then she thought that maybe it was only an illusion. Maybe it was some sort of protective enchantment the Cloaked Schemer put on the world before he was annihilated in Castle Oblivion.

If that was the case, though, then where was it when she first arrived?

Soon enough, she came to a clearing in front of what she believed to be the tallest of the skyscrapers in that world. She looked up and could've sworn she saw someone standing at the very top. She turned her head forward again and the next thing she knew, she had been knocked down to her hands and knees. She quickly caught her breath and turned to see a hooded figure standing there.

The imposter.

"So…you're the one who doesn't belong, huh?" she spoke up.

"I belong more than you do," he replied. "What are you even doing here?"

She got back to her feet. "I could ask you the same thing."

"I'd still have a better reason. After all," he began circling her, "I've been watching you and you're nothing like the other Organisation members. So why are you living in their world? And in the Castle, better yet?"

She followed him as he walked around her. "Why are you wearing their coat when you're not like them either?"

"Hmm."

Now she sighed. "Believe it or not, but being here is better than my home life."

"And I'm trying to restore my home life."

She thought for a moment. "You're a friend of Sora's, aren't you?" she guessed. He froze for only a second, but it was still long enough for her to notice. She smiled. "So you're trying to help him?"

"That's none of your business."

"That won't keep me from asking questions."

"If you knew better—"

"I'd be dead," she finished for him. "Trust me, my stubbornness and curiosity have kept me alive all this time."

"Well, it won't work on me."

"At least tell me your name."

"No."

"Then tell me what Xion was doing with you when she took off before?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because she's my friend. And I wanna know what my friend was doing with you when her association with you could've gotten her destroyed."

"If she wanted you to know, then she would have told you herself."

"Fine. So what are you doing here right now? Spying?"

"Keeping an eye on her."

"Doesn't seem like it. Right now your eyes are on me."

He sighed, shaking his head. "Who are you? And why has the Organisation bothered to keep you alive after all this time?"

"Because I know too much."

"Wouldn't that just be a better reason to off you?"

She smirked. "So you would think."

Just then, a dark corridor appeared between the two of them. And in the blink of an eye, the imposter was gone. Trinity stayed put until Axel came out of the corridor.

"Wow, you made it pretty far," he stated.

"Did I?" she replied. "I hadn't noticed."

"You okay? You seem distracted."

"It's nothing. Just thought I saw something."

"Probably just mist or something. This world is pretty eerie, after all."

"You could say that again."

"C'mon, let's head back." He opened the corridor again.

"Let's walk a little first," she suggested, taking his free hand.

He smiled. "We could do that."

The corridor dissolved and they began walking through the World That Never Was, back towards the Castle.

"So…Xion's getting stronger and Roxas is getting weaker," he spoke up.

"She's stealing his powers from him?" she questioned, though she technically already knew.

"She wasn't necessarily supposed to, but…" He sighed. "I don't know what to do. I don't want anything to happen to either of them, but they can't both continue to exist."

"Way I see it, a Nobody is a being that was never supposed to exist in the first place. But then Xion isn't even a real Nobody. She's a puppet; she was created. So Roxas deserves to exist over her."

"That's pretty harsh, Trinity."

"It's a harsh reality."

"Hmm. So you would save Roxas?"

"Honestly, yes, I would."

He nodded. "Guess it makes sense…"

"You were friends with him first, right? And you really only became friends with Xion because of him. Otherwise, you never would've bothered with her."

"How do you know?"

"Because I know you." She looked up at him. And when he looked back down at her, she smiled. "Does Xion come from Sora?" she then asked.

"In a way," he answered.

"And those flashing pictures Roxas has talked about—"

"Xion has them, too."

"Those are Sora's memories, aren't they?"

"Yeah."

"This is all definitely a lot more complicated than I originally thought."

"You're just now realising that?"

"Frankly, I just thought it was a sort of excuse before."

"Nope, it's just that complicated."

"It's intricate." She paused. "So where is Sora now?"

"Asleep."

"Wait, he's sleeping?"

"That is what I said."

"So…does that mean your Somebody is out there sleeping somewhere, too?"

"Not that I know of. I mean, it doesn't really work that way for all of us."

"Wow…guess Roxas really is a special Nobody."

He sighed. "C'mon, I'm tired of walking."

He opened a dark corridor and they stepped through it. When they came out on the other side, though, they were already in her room.

She shook her head. "Xemnas said—"

"He said no more late night visits," he stated. "Trinity, we've gone over this already. And it isn't a late night visit if I fall asleep in here," he then pointed out as he collapsed on her bed. "Come here."

Trinity crawled onto the bed and curled up in Axel's open arms. He held her close and she found her head resting on his chest again. And once again she was listening for the faint beat of an allegedly nonexistent heart.


	46. Chapter Forty-Five: Winner

Trinity found herself back at the Alter of Naught over the course of the next good few days. This time, though, it wasn't because of the heart-shaped moon. Now it was because of the imposter. She had yet to mention her encounter with him to Axel and was unsure about whether or not she should. But either way, she still wanted to keep an eye out for the elusive young man. Better yet, she wanted to learn more about Sora as well. She just didn't know where to start.

By the end of the day, she made her way to the Grey Area. And she had been planning on going straight to her room, but she was stopped by the other members.

"We heard some impressive news," Xaldin spoke up first. "And I must say, you've really proven your cleverness."

"What do you mean?" she wondered.

"You've learned to play the game with our own rules," Luxord went on.

"That doesn't make any more sense."

"It's nothing," Xigbar intervened. "Just ignore them."

She looked the man with the eye patch up and down before her eyes widened a bit. "You told them," she realised.

"I casually mentioned it to Saïx and Xemnas," he replied.

"Mentioned what?" Demyx wondered as he entered the Grey Area.

"She deciphered most of our original names," Xaldin answered.

"Oh," he smiled, "good on you."

"You should be thanking me," Xigbar then said.

"Is that so?" she replied, folding her arms across her chest. "And why is that?"

"Because now Xemnas thinks you're useful again."

"You have incredible luck," Luxord declared. "Even I have to admit, you may beat this game after all."

Now she shook her head. "This isn't some stupid game. This is real life. This is my life and it's on the line. It has been since my very first day here." She sighed. "Not that any of you care about that, though. So why am I even bothering to put my time and energy into this place?"

"Trinity," Axel then cut in. Everyone turned to face him. "C'mon." He gestured his head and moved down the hallway that led to the bedrooms.

"What's that about?" Demyx asked.

"You'd think I know, but I don't," she replied. She then followed after him, meeting up with him in his own room. "What's up?"

"We're going to the clock tower," he told her.

"I thought you said you don't go there anymore," she recalled.

"Something happened today that may have changed that."

"Good or bad?"

"Take a guess."

He opened a dark corridor and they walked through it. On the other side they came out on top of the Twilight Town clock tower.

"Hey stranger," Xion greeted Trinity. "Feels like I haven't seen you in forever."

"Yeah, I've had a lot of my own shit going on," she replied. "Been trying to figure some shit out."

"Well, now you can sit back and relax," Roxas figured.

Trinity and Axel then sat down in their usual spots.

"Brain freeze," Xion said, laughing.

"Been a while since we all hung out like this, huh?" Roxas then pointed out.

"Well, like Trinity said, we have had our share of drama," Axel stated. "Oh hey, I just remembered—did you guys know you should be checking your ice cream sticks?"

"Really?" Xion replied. "For what?"

"The WINNER sticks," Trinity answered for the redhead. "Forgot about those."

"Oh yeah…" Roxas said.

"Oh yeah what?" Axel wondered.

"Nothing," he denied. "So what do you win?"

"Beats me."

The blonde laughed. "You don't know?"

"Guess he didn't get it memorised," Trinity figured.

"Shut up," Axel said back. "And yeah, I may not know, but it's gotta be good if you're a winner."

"Right," Roxas agreed.

Xion laughed a little. "Wow. The sun sure is beautiful," she then stated. "I know we've seen a lot of sunsets, but today's puts them all to shame." She let out a soft sigh. "If only things stayed like this."

"What if we all ran off?" Roxas suggested.

"What?" Xion asked in reply.

"The four of us. Then we could always be together."

"Except there's no safe place for us to go," Trinity pointed out.

"I know. I was just thinking out loud."

"Well, even if things change," Axel began, "we'll never be apart—"

"As long as we remember each other, right?" Xion finished for him. "Don't worry, Axel, we got your hokey speech memorised."

"Just checking."

"I'll have these moments memorised for a long time. Forever, I hope."

"Me too," Roxas declared. "Forever…"

"Forever is a long time," Trinity said. "Sometimes it's too long."

"What do you mean?" Axel wondered.

She shrugged, shaking her head. "Never mind it."

And the four of them then fell silent. Trinity wanted to ask about what happened, but she didn't want to ruin the moment. So she decided to keep silent; she could just ask Axel later. After all, this was the first time they were together again since…hell, she couldn't even remember when. And she didn't know when they would be like this again.

Better yet, she did know it very well could be the last time.


	47. Chapter Forty-Six: Found Out

The four of them finally returned to the Castle. Xion went straight to her room and Axel to his, but Roxas stopped Trinity outside of hers.

"Hey, what's going on with you and Axel?" he asked her.

"Nothing," she lied.

"C'mon, you can tell me."

"Roxas, does it look like anything is going on between us?"

"Well…no, but—"

"Then nothing is going on. I know there was something, but there isn't. We're just good friends. How many times will I have to tell you that?"

He sighed. "Fine. Sorry…"

"Don't be. Now, get to bed. You look exhausted, so I can only guess you had a long day or a rough mission or something."

"Yeah. G'night." And he left to his room.

That was when Trinity finally entered Axel's room. "All right, so what was this good or bad thing that took place today?" she questioned after closing the door.

"Well, I spoke with Roxas today before he left on his mission," the redhead started as he paced the room. "I tried to help him, but it just didn't work the way I wanted it to."

"Hold on, back track," she replied. "What exactly happened?"

He sighed. "Saïx sent him on a mission to take down some Heartless that surfaced in one of the worlds we go to. Roxas seemed all for it, but I tried talking him out of it due to the fact that he's been weaker as of lately. But of course Saïx wouldn't have it and Roxas just wanted to go. So he did and Saïx told me that I need to let things run their course."

"Well, it must not have been so bad."

"The so-called Heartless was Xion," he then told her. "And he sent Xion on the same exact mission where the so-called Heartless was Roxas."

"He set them up to battle each other?" she realised. "Wait, so…how did they—?"

"I intervened," he answered before she could even finish. "I knew about the setup and I just…" He fell onto the bed with another sigh. "I can't let Roxas…wither away."

She sat down beside him, putting an arm around his shoulders. "You're doing all you can," she said. "And you were in the right to interject today. But I have faith that Roxas is strong enough to survive. Better yet, I have faith that Xion will do the right thing and return the powers she's gained to where they rightfully belong."

"Technically they rightfully belong to Sora," he pointed out.

"Shut up, you know what I mean."

He chuckled before running a hand through his red spikes. "I don't think I've ever been so stressed about something. Well, except maybe you. But you stress me out in a good way."

"How do I stress you out in a good way?" she wondered, also chuckling.

Axel only continued laughing as he fell onto his back, his arms spread out. Trinity stayed sitting up, the smile sliding from her lips.

"Could we talk about something?" she asked.

"Of course," he answered.

"It's about what happens next."

"Then we can definitely talk about it."

"Well, it's just…we were discussing whether or not to take off or to wait until you have a heart again."

"I'm aware, Trinity. I was a part of the conversation."

She nodded, swallowing hard. "Have you ever thought that maybe you could…cultivate your own heart?"

Now he sat back up. "What?"

"Have you ever thought that you could possibly regrow a heart of your own?"

"Regrow a heart? Trinity, that's the craziest thing I've heard you say."

"Well, why is it so crazy?"

"Because you can't just regrow a heart."

"How do you know?"

"Trinity, c'mon, you can't be serious about this."

"I've heard it, Axel," she finally told him.

"Heard what?"

"A heartbeat."

He was taken aback by this. "That's…not possible."

"I know what I heard."

"You were only imagining it."

"I know what I heard," she repeated more sternly. "Why are you so against the idea that you could have a heart?"

"Because I don't have one and I don't want either of us to get our hopes up."

Her face fell into her hands. "Okay, maybe the idea of cultivating or growing a heart is a bit ridiculous, but what if you never lost it to begin with?"

"Trinity…" He let out an exasperated sigh. "Why are you doing this?"

"Why are you so against it?" she asked again, jumping to her feet. "The Organisation is practically known for lying! Saïx lies. Xemnas lies. Xigbar lies. Even Roxas and Xion have told their fair share of lies. Demyx is probably the only honest one! So why would it be so surprising that they would lie about something like this, too?"

"You really think they've lied to us about not having hearts. That all this time we have had them, but they've told us otherwise?"

"Yes. Would that be so hard to believe? And wouldn't it make more sense? Wouldn't it make this…?" She gestured between the two of them, but didn't finish her thought. "Do you think this is even real, Axel? Or are you just testing my theory to piss off Saïx?"

"C'mon, you know that's not true," he denied as he got back to his feet. He took her hands in his. "Trinity, I—"

"I'm in love with you, Axel," she admitted to him at last. "I honestly don't know why or how, but I know that I am. And if this is just some—"

"Trinity," he stopped her. "Could you let me finish?"

"No. I don't want you to say anything you don't mean."

"What makes you think I wouldn't mean it?" He gently brushed her hair behind her ear and she closed her eyes. "Trinity, I'm not in this to piss off Saïx," he then denied. "That's just a bonus."

She couldn't help but to laugh at this, reopening her eyes. "Yeah, I guess it is."

He smiled and cupped her chin, tilting it upwards so he could kiss her. She kissed him back, smiling into it.

"And what is this?" a male voice then questioned.

Trinity shoved Axel away from her in a rush of panic. They both then turned to see Saïx standing in the now open doorway.

"This ends now," Saïx went on. He stepped into the room, took Trinity by the arm, and began dragging her out.

"Let her go," Axel demanded, following after them. "Let her go!" he repeated.

The Luna Diviner continued pulling Trinity into the Grey Area. Once they were in there, Axel summoned his chakrams. He didn't care about the fact that Xigbar, Xaldin, and Luxord were still present.

"I'm gonna say it one more time—" he started as he readied his weapons.

At this, Saïx summoned his own weapon and used it to pin Trinity against the wall. "Step down or it's her life," he threatened. Axel didn't waiver. "Step down."

Finally, he did as he was told. His weapons vanished and he took a few paces back. His hands were clenched into fists, though.

"What the hell is going on?" Xigbar finally asked.

"She has officially crossed the line," Saïx declared. "She has corrupted—"

"I didn't corrupt anyone," Trinity spoke up. "It's not a sin to think for yourself and have a mind of your own."

"What happened?" Xaldin asked. "How has she only crossed the line just now?"

"It's nothing," Axel lied. "Saïx is overreacting. As usual."

"And you're lying," Saïx said back. "As usual."

"This game just got even more interesting," Luxord interrupted.

"You are all dismissed," he said back. And they all left for the rooms without another word. He then pulled his weapon away and it vanished. Trinity fell to the floor. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

She swallowed hard, staying on her hands and knees. "My theory has been proven to be true," she declared. She then looked up at the blue-haired man towering over her. "You don't need a heart to experience emotion."

He leaned over and grabbed her by the hair on the back of her head. "You are going to regret everything you've done and said since you've arrived her."

"Back off," Axel cut back in.

"I told you to step down," he replied, turning back on him. "And when I said dismissed, I meant you as well."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"You will return to your room this instant, and come tomorrow you will go about your business as usual."

"Make me."

"Listen to him, Axel," Trinity spoke up. "Please."

The redhead released a shaky breath, cocking his head to the side, squeezing his eyes shut. "Fine," he gave in. And he left.

"As for you," Saïx began, refocusing his attention on Trinity, "you're getting locked away where no one can find you."

"Why not just follow through with your threat?" she wondered.

"Believe it or not, but at this point that wouldn't be as fulfilling." He pulled her back to her feet by her elbow. "I'd rather be able to torment you for the rest of your life."

"Go right ahead," she replied. "I assure you, I can take it."

He smirked. "Oh, we'll see about that."


	48. Chapter Forty-Seven: Change of View

Axel couldn't sleep that night. Then he didn't want to get out bed the following morning. He did, though. And he went to the Grey Area to get his assigned mission for that day. He didn't even bother stopping in Trinity's room because he knew she wasn't gonna be there.

"Now you have betrayal to add to your meddling," Saïx said as soon as he saw him.

"Sorry, did you say something?" he replied.

"You've meddled again," he reiterated, deciding to focus on that point. "We don't need them both. Just one. And pretending won't change this fact." He paused as the redhead looked away. "Think about that. Oh, and think about what you'll be doing now that you'll never see Trinity again."

This sparked his interest. "Where is she? What the hell did you do to her?"

"I haven't done anything," he denied. "Yet."

"Saïx, I swear—"

"I'd watch yourself, Axel," Xigbar warned, cutting in, "you already have two strikes. One more and you're out."

He sighed. "Whatever."

"What's going on?" Xion asked as she now entered the Grey Area as well.

"Nothing," Saïx lied. "But you three are going on the same mission today."

"Now here's an unlikely trio," Axel said. "Me, Xigbar, and Xion?"

"Worried I'll slow you down?" Xigbar replied.

"Of course not. Touchy, touchy…" He shook his head. "It's just not everyday we get to go for a stroll with number II himself. Ain't that right, Xion?"

"Yeah," she said shortly.

"Hey, you three are teamed up for the day?" Roxas questioned, joining them.

"You have your own mission, Roxas," Saïx told him.

"I can't trade with Xigbar or something?"

"What an extraordinarily childish notion. Do you need Axel to walk you everywhere now?"

"No, I didn't…" He sighed. "Never mind."

With that, Axel, Xion, and Xigbar left for their mission. And everything was going just fine until…

"Talk about a blast from the past," Xigbar declared, laughing.

"Cut it out, Xion!" Axel yelled.

He readied his weapons, preparing to keep fighting her. "Of all the faces…why do I look at her and see yours?" He shook his head. "Do you always have to stare at me like I just drowned your goldfish?"

"Shut up!" Xion shouted.

Axel just stood back and watched. There was nothing he could do. Especially when she stamped her foot on the ground and suddenly became invisible. Xigbar looked around furiously until he was hit and knocked down by Xion. She then dispelled her Keyblade and opened a dark corridor.

"I'm sorry, Axel," she said.

"Have you flipped your lid?" he asked in reply.

"Please…let me go. I have to do this or else…look."

She removed her hood and he gasped.

"What the hell?" he said. He no longer saw the face he had become so used to.

She put the hood back on. "Please, Axel. You have to take care of Roxas."

"But how are you gonna—?"

"Please!" she exclaimed. He thought for a moment before nodding towards the corridor. "Thank you." And she took off.

Axel looked towards Xigbar, still lying on the ground, and he sighed.

"This is getting out of hand," he said to himself.

He helped Xigbar get back to his feet. They then returned to the Castle.

"What are you doing back already?" Saïx questioned. "And where is the puppet?"

"Gone," Xigbar answered. "No thanks to this one."

"Explain yourself, Axel."

"I didn't let her go," the redhead denied right away. "The old man needs to get his eyes checked. Besides, she wasn't taking no for an answer."

"I'll give him that," Xigbar said. "Can't toss the blame around when I couldn't stop her either."

"And now we're left with the one we can't use," Saïx stated as Roxas returned. He then left.

"What was that all about?" Roxas wondered. "Where's Xion?"

"She flew the coop," Xigbar answered. "Flamsilocks here couldn't trouble himself to clip her wings."

"Axel, he's kidding, right?"

"As if. Your friend sat there sucking his thumb while Xion walked right off." He shook his head. "I'm going back to my room." And he walked away.

"What happened out there?"

"Nothing," Axel lied.

"Xion's gone! How is that nothing?"

"It's just like Xigbar said; I couldn't stop her from going."

"Don't give me that! Why not?"

"Look, I have enough other shit going on right now. I can't discuss this with you."

"I'm not letting you go until I get answers."

"Roxas…" He sighed heavily, giving in and folding his arms across his chest. "Xion is like a mirror that reflects you."

"What?"

"The Organisation made her to duplicate your powers. She's a puppet."

"Have you gone insane? Xion's a person, not a puppet."

He shook his head. "She's smoke and mirrors, Roxas. And when I looked in the mirror…it wasn't you I saw."

"I don't know what you're talking about, but Xion is Xion," he stated. "You can't expect her to be me."

"That's not what I mean, Roxas. And it was only a matter of time before somebody had to break the mirror."

"You mean destroy her," he guessed. The redhead only looked away. "Answer me!"

"Roxas, if somebody doesn't you'll—you won't be you anymore."

"I'll always be me! Your best friend. Just like Xion."

He shook his head again. "Roxas, you're…you're not seeing the bigger picture. Any of it."

"Ugh. Forget this." He began to walk away.

"Roxas!" Axel called after him, but he took off. "Why can't you understand?" He ran a hand through his hair. "Damn it, where the hell is Trinity when I need her?" He sighed. "Trinity…hell, I need to find you."


	49. Chapter Forty-Eight: Natural Order

The following day, the remainder of the Organisation gathered in the Round Room for a short meeting.

"Xion has vanished again," Xemnas informed them all.

"Do we know where she is?" Xaldin wondered.

"'It,' not 'she,'" he corrected him. "Xion is just a replica. A puppet."

"Puppet?" Luxord repeated. "Someone made her?"

"Puppets generally don't make themselves," Saïx replied.

"The Replica Program was one of our little pet projects," Xigbar then stated.

"Replica what?" Demyx questioned.

"Perhaps you'd care to enlighten us about this 'pet project,'" Xaldin said.

"The goal was to duplicate the Keyblade wielder's memories," Xemnas began, "and through them, his power—thus making them our own. Vexen oversaw the project at Castle Oblivion. However, our efforts were severely derailed by his unexpected demise. And this particular replica—the one we called Xion—came to form an identity of her own."

"That caught us off guard," Saïx took over. "If anything like that happened before, no one at Castle Oblivion ever reported it. Did they Axel?"

The redhead remained silent, his focus still on Trinity's whereabouts.

"Fortunately," Xemnas went on, "the puppet has no means of dashing our plans now, even if she had learned to pull her own strings. Still, she knows our secrets. We need to shorten her leash. And perhaps tighten it."

"You don't mean—" Roxas spoke up.

"Axel," he cut him off. The redhead then looked over at the Superior of the In-Between. "Seeing as how she escaped on your watch, the onus is on you to capture her and return her here. I am willing to overlook any nicks and scratches. Just ensure she still functions on arrival."

"Why you would allow a deserter back under our roof…" Xaldin shook his head. "She should be eradicated!"

"'Deserter' is hardly the term for a broken specimen who wandered out from under the microscope," Saïx replied.

"Axel, you have your orders," Xemnas said. "Dismissed." And he left.

"Bring her back?" Xaldin repeated. "It's sheer madness…" And he left.

"All this time, I've been talking to a puppet…" Demyx thought aloud. "Intense." And he left.

"So now we just sweep it all up?" Xigbar figured. "Hah, as if." And he left.

"If only the whispers at the top of the ladder carried to the bottom rung," Luxord said before he also left.

"Axel," Saïx said. "Those orders were absolute."

"Tell me where Trinity is and I'll follow through," he finally spoke up.

"You don't need to know."

"Then I guess Xion doesn't need to come back."

"Wait, Trinity is gone, too?" Roxas cut in. "Where happened to her?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out," Axel replied.

"Complete these orders and I'll let you know," Saïx told him.

He inhaled deeply and decided to take the chance. So he left without another word. At this point, Axel would do anything to keep Trinity safe. She was his top priority now.

"What is your fascination with this girl?" Xemnas questioned him from behind.

He turned to face the leader of the Organisation. "It's more than just a fascination," he admitted.

"I thought you were smarter than that."

"Just tell me where she is. What did you do with her?"

"We're putting her analytical skills to better use."

"Her analytical skills?"

"Yes. She was able to decipher the anagrams that make up our names, wasn't she? So she must have excellent analytical skills."

"You can't control her," he denied.

"Actually, I can control both of you now," he claimed. "If she doesn't do what I tell her to do, then it'll be the end of you. And if you don't do what I tell you to do, then it'll be the end of her."

"Why should we believe these threats when you never followed through on any of the others?"

"Things are different this time around, Axel. It may not seem like it, but they're falling back into place. And this is the natural order of things."

"Please…just tell me where she is."

"Hmm. You truly care for her, don't you?"

He swallowed hard. "I do."

"And you're a fool for it."

Now he sighed. "I won't search for Xion until you tell me where Trinity is."

"Stop acting like you can actually feel something for this girl. You can't, Axel. You have no heart and no emotions."

"She would beg to differ."

"It doesn't matter what she would do. Soon enough, she won't even remember you or any of this."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" he wondered. But his eyes widened as he answered his own question before he even finished asking it. "Castle Oblivion. You sent her to Castle Oblivion."

"It is true," he confirmed. "Though, she knows not of the affects that Castle will have on her. So by the time you find her, she may not even remember who you are."

"You should know by now that things don't affect her the same way they affect others," he pointed out.

"Either way, you will find Xion before you find Trinity," Xemnas stated. "And that's an order." He then left.

Axel sighed and opened a dark corridor. Before he could go anywhere, though, Roxas showed up.

"Wait!" he stopped him. He then hurried up to him. "Axel, I don't think Xion's safe here anymore. So you're not really gonna do what Xemnas says, right?"

"I have to or else I'm not safe here either. And neither is Trinity."

"Well…could you at least try not to hurt her this time?"

"That's up to her. Roxas…Xion is dangerous."

"Dangerous how?"

"Have you got all your strength back?"

"Not yet…" He paused. "How long have you know about her?" he then asked. Instead of responding, the redhead only looked away. "You knew all this time and kept it from me? Though, I'm sure you told Trinity."

"She half figured it out for herself," he claimed.

"She can't condone this," he guessed. "How you're handling the situation with Xion, I mean. She can't be okay with how you're treating her."

"Actually, despite the harshness, Trinity told me flat out that I should worry about you over Xion."

He shook his head. "I—I don't believe you. Trinity wouldn't say something like that. Not about any of us."

"I think I know her a little better than you do, Roxas. Now, I'm sorry, but I have an order to carry out." And he turned his back on him.

"Please, you're the least bit sorry," he muttered.

Axel froze, but chose to ignore the comment. He had to protect Trinity and that meant he had a job to do. And if he were to find her in Castle Oblivion before it was too late, he had to get this job done as quickly as possible. No matter the cost.


	50. Chapter Forty-Nine: Words of Wisdom

"Why don't you just dispose of me already?" Trinity wondered. "Wouldn't that make your lives so much easier? And it is what you wanted to do in the first place."

"That would be too easy of an escape for you, though," Xemnas claimed. "Plus, we could still use you."

"For what?"

"There's a room in Castle Oblivion that we can't find, but it needs to be found."

"So…what? You think I could find it?"

"I think you could analyse the Castle. Keep track of the rooms and where you have been and haven't been."

"And what if I don't want to?"

"Then we'll dispose of Axel instead."

Her eyes widened. "You can't do that!"

"As a matter of fact, I can do whatever I like and get away with it. So if I want to annihilate Axel, then I will. And if I want it to be over your head, then it will be."

"I don't think the Organisation could afford to lose yet another member. Especially a member as valuable as Axel."

"Valuable? Hah." He shook his head. "Perhaps he's valuable to you, for whatever reason. The Organisation could do very well without him, though."

"Then let me go and let him come with me."

"You're a fool if you believe we would agree to that," Saïx said as he joined them. "That is the last thing we will allow happen. You came to us as a prisoner and now, if necessary, you will die as our prisoner."

"Then kill me now," she practically demanded. "Don't waste any more time."

Saïx stepped up to her, pushing her back until she was against the wall. His hand was around her throat and her hands were at his arm, trying to pull it away and she fought for breath.

"From day one you have caused nothing but trouble," he began. "You created a stupid theory and made half the members believe it. You passed tests that should have killed you, to which everything else would have been avoided. Since you did survive, though, you then corrupted one of our best members. You made him believe said theory and you brainwashed him. You grew an emotional attachment for him and made him believe that he could actually feel the same about you. So while you don't deserve to keep existing," he lifted her off the floor before slamming her into the wall, "you still deserve to live in torment over anything else." He then finally released her. "So you will continue to exist until you're on your knees begging to be disposed of."

Trinity had crumpled to the ground and was gasping for air. "You're just angry…because I'm right," she stated, her voice scratchy. "Both of you are broken men," she then stated, trying to lift herself up. "You're broken and selfish and pathetic. And if you had hearts, they'd be cold as ice. Not that either of you deserve to have a heart. Not when you think they only hold anger and hatred. But that's not what a heart is for; those aren't the only emotions to experience. There's also happiness and love and even sadness and regret. I mean, it's not all about hate and rage. And that's where you two have failed in your goals for Kingdom Hearts. That's why you two will never be truly complete. Even if you do regain hearts, you'll never feel whole. And you don't deserve to feel that way, either. But Axel does deserve it. As do Roxas and Demyx."

"And Xion?" Xemnas figured.

"If Roxas and Xion both can't exist, then no. Frankly, Roxas deserves it over Xion."

"Then it's a shame he isn't strong enough."

"Whatever you have planned for them, Roxas will be the one to come out of it alive. He's a hell of a lot more stubborn than you give him credit for."

"Hmm. We'll wait and see."

"We'll wait? Oh, of course. Because standing around and not doing anything seems to be what you to do best. That, and underestimating others."

"Can we get rid of her already?" Saïx then asked.

"Just a moment," Xemnas replied. "First I'd like to know if she has any other so-called words of wisdom she would like to share with us."

"As a matter of fact, I do," she admitted, sitting against the wall now. "You thrive in the darkness, right? Yet you can still exist in the light. And that's because you can't have darkness without light, nor light without darkness. They need each other."

"How is that?"

"Light can only shine and exist when there is darkness. Then darkness is a shadow cast and created by light."

"Well, aren't you insightful?" he replied. "Take her away, Saïx."

The Luna Diviner then grabbed Trinity by the arm and yanked her back to her feet. He transported them and they reappeared in an unfamiliar place.

"So this is Castle Oblivion?" she thought aloud, looking around. "Still too white."

"Shut up," he replied and he pushed her back to the floor. "This is your new cell. You can try to find a way out, but you will be unsuccessful in your attempts."

"How do you know?"

"Because Castle Oblivion is very different from The Castle That Never Was. This castle plays tricks with your mind. It unlocks things you don't remember and causes you to forget things you thought you'd always remember." He paused. "To find is to lose and to lose is to find."

"Hmm. You very well know I'm excellent at deciphering illusions."

"Oh, who said anything about illusions? And he only illusion in this case is whatever you believe you have with Axel."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Don't fool yourself. What are you to him and him to you?"

"We're—"

"Nothing," he denied before she got the chance to explain. "You're nothing to each other. And nothing more will happen between you two." He then opened a dark corridor.

"Hold on, so you're just gonna leave me alone here?" she questioned.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm going to do," he confirmed. "There's nowhere for you to go, after all." He turned away from her. "By the way, this is your mission." He then stopped, thinking. "Look at that, you actually got something you had wanted." And he left.

Trinity sighed before finally getting back to her feet. "Where do I even begin?" she asked herself. She looked towards the single stairwell on the other side of the room. "Guess there's no better place to go than up." And she made her way towards the staircase. "To find is to lose and to lose is to find," she then repeated. "Let's see what you have in store for me, Castle Oblivion."


	51. Chapter Fifty: Escaping

If Trinity felt like she had been losing her mind before, now she felt as if she had lost it completely. Something about Castle Oblivion made her want to scream. She kept herself together, though, because she knew Saïx and Xemnas wanted to see her fall apart. But she wouldn't give them the satisfaction.

It was almost as if Castle Oblivion was bigger than The Castle That Never Was. And while she had a hard time believing that, she knew it had to be true. There were many more levels to it. Each time she reached a landing, there was another stairwell waiting to be climbed. And as she moved deeper into the Castle, she felt as if she was losing a part of herself. She couldn't think of what it was, though. And the same few words kept passing through her thoughts:

To find is to lose and to lose is to find.

She was constantly looking over her shoulder. She could have sworn someone was either watching her or following her or something. Maybe it was Saïx. Maybe it was Xemnas. Maybe it was even the imposter. Either way, she wasn't alone.

Or so she thought.

Despite her overwhelming feeling of…panic? Fear? Stress? Eagerness? Curiosity? Hell, she wasn't even sure how she felt anymore. All she knew was that she wanted to get to the final level of this castle. And since there weren't any physical obstacles standing in her way, what was stopping her from getting to the top?

Finally, she reached a landing where she found she literally could not go any farther. She made every attempt to step forward and keep going, but it was like there was some sort of invisible barrier blocking her way. Sighing in defeat, she slumped to the ground. Now what was she supposed to do? Go back? Retrace her steps? Try to find a way around? She was at a loss. Then it crossed her mind that maybe this was where she needed to be to discover that room Xemnas wanted her to get to.

"Trinity," a male voice suddenly sounded off. She looked around for the source, but there was no one in sight. Then a dark corridor appeared. A tall young man with piercing green eyes stepped through it. "Trinity, there you are. I'm so glad I found you." With only a couple long strides, he was standing in front of her. He placed his hands on her shoulders comfortingly. "Hell, everything is falling apart. I mean, I'm supposed to be tracking Xion down right now, but I just had to find you first. I had to make sure you were okay. But Xion is gone and Roxas has taken off now, too. I came straight here after confronting him about the situation. He kept asking questions about who he actually is and I just didn't have it in me to tell him the full truth. Just like I didn't have it in me to make him stay. All in all, though, the truth really wouldn't have made him feel any better." He let out a heavy sigh. "Trinity?"

She was remained still, looking the young man up and down. "Excuse me?" she finally spoke up. "Do I know you?"

"Don't do that, Trinity. It's not funny."

"No, I'm sorry, but I—I don't know who you are."

His hands dropped from her shoulders as he stepped away from her. "You really don't remember me?"

"Am I supposed to?"

He paused. "Come with me." He turned to head back down.

"Why should I follow you?"

"Because you can trust me. I'm trying to help you, Trinity. Maybe even save you. After all, the last thing I want is for you to get hurt. Especially on account of me."

She thought for a moment. "Why does that sound so familiar?"

"Because you've said it to me multiple times."

"So…you're someone I care about?"

"I'm someone you love," he corrected her.

"And…you love me, too?"

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't."

Now she smiled. "Axel…"

He sighed in relief. "Christ, Trinity, you do remember?"

"Of course I do. How could I forget?"

"Because that's practically the point of Castle Oblivion."

"To lose is to find and to find is to lose?"

"Exactly."

"Well, the Organisation's charms and enchantments don't work on me like they work on others. Got it memorised?"

He laughed, but that quickly faded. "I need to get you out of here," he then said, turning serious again.

She nodded. "So it's true about Roxas and Xion?" she then asked as she followed Axel back down to the lower levels of the Castle. "They're both gone?"

"Yeah, they both took off. And you're next."

"What about you?"

"I can take care of myself."

"I'm not leaving you here alone, Axel."

"And I'm not giving you the choice to stay, Trinity."

"Well, where the hell am I supposed to go?"

"You're gonna have to return to Twilight Town."

"No! I refuse to go back to that place."

"You won't be safe anywhere else. At least in Twilight Town there are people who know you; people you can blend in with."

She shook her head. "Please, don't make me go back there."

"If you stay here, worse things will happen."

"I seriously doubt that."

"You might, but I'm not taking any chances."

They fell silent as they continued making their way through Castle Oblivion. Once they reached the very first landing, Axel stopped and opened a dark corridor. He then turned back on Trinity.

"As soon as you leave the premises, either Saïx or Xemnas will realise you're missing. So make sure you find someone as soon as possible. If you're with someone from Twilight Town then they can't attack you or try to recapture you."

"Axel—"

"Now, I'm not sure as to where exactly you're gonna come out, so you just need to run as soon as you do come out the other side. Run until you find someone and don't stop for anything."

"Axel—"

"Better yet—"

"Axel, will I ever see you again?" she finally managed to ask.

He sighed. "Honestly, I have no idea."

She swallowed hard, already holding back tears. "Now would have been the opportune moment to lie to me."

"No, it wouldn't have been," he denied, stepping up to her.

She pursed her lips before kissing him deeply. He kissed her back, pulling her even closer to him.

"I'll wait for you," she told him once she broke away.

"You could end up waiting forever," he replied.

"Then I'll wait forever."

"I thought forever was too long."

She shrugged. "You're worth the wait."

He smiled. "Just don't try coming back into this world. If you do…there's no doubt in my mind they'll kill you on the spot."

"They didn't the first time."

"Well, things have changed drastically since that first day."

She chuckled a bit. "No kidding."

He flashed her another smile, except this time it was sheepish. He then kissed her again. She kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Come with me," she whispered after breaking away the second time. "Roxas and Xion managed to leave, so I'm sure you could get away, too."

He rested his forehead against hers. "I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because it'll only put you in even more danger. Plus, there's still a chance I could save Roxas's ass."

She nodded, giving in. "I understand."

"Good. But now you really have to go."

"Okay, okay, just promise me you'll be safe."

"I can't make any promises this time."

"And I can't leave without knowing that you're gonna be okay."

Now he sighed. "I promise I'll be fine."

"Good." She turned towards the dark corridor, but hesitated. She then faced Axel again. "Listen, remember when we talked about how everything happens for a reason? Well, you were my reason. You're the reason I wanted to stick around and I know you're the reason I found my way to the Castle. I was supposed to meet you and you were supposed to meet me. I mean, I may not believe in fate, but this was destined to happen. And I don't care what you think or say. I don't care whether you believe you have a heart or not. It doesn't matter to me because I know you do have one." She swallowed hard. "You have mine."

And Trinity kissed Axel one last time before disappearing through the dark corridor. And when she came out on the other side, she saw that she was in the old mansion. But she still wasn't alone.

"You again," the imposter greeted her from the staircase. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," she replied. "After all, I'm from this world, so I know you're most definitely not."

"If you're here to spy, I will end you now."

"I'm not here to spy," she denied. "I'm escaping."

"The Organisation?"

"No, I'm escaping from myself." She rolled her eyes. "Obviously the Organisation. I just don't know where to go from here because I really don't want to have to go back into that town and face all those people again."

"Well, you can't stay in here, either."

"And you can't make me leave."

He jumped down from the staircase and landed in front of her. "Wanna bet?"

She swallowed hard. "Help me."

"Why should I help you?"

"Please. Just keep me company until I find someone to stay with who's actually from this world."

"And put my ass on the line?" He shook his head. "I don't think so." He started his way back up the stairs.

"I'll do something for you in return!" she called after him.

"How could you possibly be of any use to me?"

Now she sighed. "Fine, whatever. Never mind it. Good luck with whatever it is you're trying to accomplish." And with that, she exited the mansion. "All right, all I need to do is get back into town as quickly as possible," she told herself.

And without delaying for another moment, she made a run for it. She didn't make it very far, though, before being knocked down. She was quick to roll onto her back, and that was when she saw Saïx towering over her.

"You really thought you could get away, didn't you?" he said. "Well, you can't. You're still my prisoner and you're not going anywhere."

Trinity backed from him away as swiftly as she could, remaining on the ground. Saïx had the advantage, though. He summoned his weapon and prepared to strike…

But then he was knocked down and it was the imposter standing before her.

"Get out of here!" he ordered. "I'll hold him off for as long as I can."

Trinity scrambled to get on her feet. "Thank you," she said.

"Go!" he yelled.

And she did as she was told. She ran and didn't look back, despite the clangs and grunts of the battle going on in the woods leading to the mansion. But as soon as she passed through the hole in the wall, she stopped. And as she worked on catching her breath, she looked around the small town she hadn't seen for almost an entire year. Then her eyes landed back on the hole in the wall. Her thoughts went to Axel and she wondered if he was okay. Before her thoughts about him could wander too far, though, she saw blue hair quickly moving towards her through the woods. Her eyes widened and she began to run again. Rather than looking ahead of herself, though, to see where she was going, she was looking over her shoulder to keep track of the Luna Diviner going berserk behind her. So soon enough, she ran right into someone.

"Trinity?" the young man questioned once he regained his balance.

"Seifer!" she exclaimed. She threw her arms around, knocking him off his equilibrium again. "Christ, I've never been so happy to see you."

"What the hell is going on?" he wondered after he pulled away. "Who is that man?" He gestured behind her.

She spun around on her heel to see that Saïx had stopped chasing her. "You best put that weapon away!" she called over to him. "It'll cause nothing but trouble." She smirked.

"Seriously, Trinity, who is he?"

"An intruder," she finally answered.

"Get out of here!" Seifer then yelled to him. "You're not welcome here."

"Fine," Saïx gave in without putting up any more of a fight. "But this isn't over." His eyes locked with Trinity's. "Not yet." And he vanished.

Trinity and Seifer stood in silence for a while. The only sound was her heavy inhalation, as she was still trying to catch her breath.

"You've been gone for just about a year," Seifer spoke up. "Where the hell have you been all this time?"

"Really? That's your first question?" she replied. "You're not gonna ask about that man who was chasing me and trying to attack me?"

"Frankly, I don't give a shit about that man. He didn't capture you and he didn't get the chance to attack you. And I have a feeling he won't be coming back around here, so yeah, I'm gonna focus on you instead."

She sighed. "It's a long story."

"Good thing we have plenty of time, then."

"I really don't feel like getting into, Seifer. Besides, you wouldn't believe me."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because no one in this town ever believes a word I say."

"Right…about that…"

"What? What happened?"

"You're innocent," he told her.

"No shit, I'm innocent. But why do you all believe that now?"

"Well, your father came clean. He admitted that he set you up every single time. Then he just sorta…disappeared."

"He's gone?"

"Long gone."

"Wow…this is unbelievable." A smile then spread across her lips. "And this is actually the greatest news I've heard in a while."

"The greatest?" he repeated. "You're happy he's gone?"

"More than happy," she admitted. "Though, I will need to find a place to stay now."

"You're welcome to stay with me."

"I appreciate that."

"Of course." He paused. "So…what did happen to you?"

"What makes you think anything happened?"

"The fact that a strange man was practically hunting you down."

Now she laughed. "Believe it or not, nothing bad happened to me."

"What happened in general, then?"

"A lot."

"You're not being very specific."

"I'm sorry, it's just…" She sighed, shaking her head. "It's complicated. And no offence, but I don't think you would even understand. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to be alone for a little while."

With that, she walked away from Seifer and made her way around the small town. She revisited all the places she used to go to everyday. All the places she hadn't seen in almost a year's time. The second to last stop she made was the now empty house she once resided in. The house she ran away from and the house her father had abandoned. Then the last stop she made was the clock tower. And while she knew no one would be there, she still hoped to see Axel, Roxas, and Xion sitting at the top, eating sea-salt ice cream.

Trinity stood on the ledge of the clock tower and admired the red sunset. "Well…Twilight Town may not have changed in the time I've been gone, but I sure as hell have," she said to herself. "And nothing will ever be the same. But hey," she smiled, "everything happens for a reason."


	52. Epilogue: Memory Blank

After a rough night of multiple bad dreams, all Trinity wanted to do was get out of the house and into the town. And that was saying something for her since she used to hate being out and about. But once she decided it was finally time to wake up for the day, she jumped out of bed and was quick to get ready.

"Hey guys," she greeted Seifer and the others once she arrived at the Sandlot.

"Hey," Seifer replied. "Could you not sleep well last night? I woke up a couple times to the sound of you…yelping."

"Yelping?" she repeated.

"Shut up. That's the best way I can describe it."

"Yeah, either way, I had a good few bad dreams, so it must've just been from those."

"Well, learn to control it."

The rest of the day played out just like a normal day. The five of them just hung out at the Sandlot and every once in a while Trinity and Seifer would participate against each other in a sparring match. And by the time the end of the day rolled around, she decided she was head over to the clock tower for the first time since she got back. It was almost like something—or maybe even someone—was calling her there.

"I'll see you when I get home, Seifer," she told him. "I'm just gonna stop by the station for a little while."

"Sounds good," he replied.

Before she even got the chance to go anywhere, though, four other kids started walking through the Sandlot. She knew who three of them were: Hayner, Pence, and Olette. But the fourth one… It couldn't be…

"Roxas?" she questioned.

"Why do you sound so surprised to see him today?" Seifer wondered.

"Why are you making it sound like I saw him yesterday?"

"Because you did see him yesterday. And you saw him the day before that. And the day before that. So on and so forth."

She shook her head. "No, not that's possible."

"Look, I know you two can't stand each other, but—"

"Can't stand each other?" she repeated, her eyes wide now. "What do you mean we can't stand each other?"

"What the hell, Trinity? Are you feeling okay?"

"Listen to me, Seifer, and listen carefully. When I was gone for that year—"

"Whoa, whoa, hold on," he stopped her. "When were you gone for a year?"

"You're kidding, right? I literally came back not even two days ago."

"Trinity…you never went anywhere."

"Yes I did! I had that fight with my father and I ran away and I ended up being gone for just about an entire year."

"You were gone for just about an entire day," he corrected her. "Is this what your dreams were about? I mean, were they seriously that realistic?" And he simply chuckled as he walked away, the other three following after him.

Trinity was lost, though; she didn't know what was going on anymore. Roxas was here in Twilight Town. And apparently she hated him and he hated her. And she hadn't been gone for a year, after all. Hell, was it all a dream? No, it couldn't have been. Otherwise Roxas wouldn't be here because he wouldn't even exist.

Then it hit her all at once when she remembered something she had been told a long time ago. Something an illusionist had said about needing to acquire the skill to tell what's real from what's fake. And once she recalled that conversation, she was able to make the realisation…

"This is a setup," Trinity stated, speaking to herself. "And I have a strong feeling I wasn't supposed to figure that out." She shook her head. "Guess that's what I get for being too clever for my own good. Hmm… Might as well play along. I mean, everyone else may have forgotten," she smirked, "but I still got it memorised."


End file.
